L'Ombre de Deimon
by Nahrya
Summary: Lee Johnson. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. C'est comme ça qu'elle voudrait ne pas s'appeler. C'est comme ça que sa vie est, avec son passé, qu'elle préfèrerait ne jamais avoir vécu. Et qui la rattrape toujours, ausi bien dans les rêves que la réalité.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

_Bonjour ! Je mets ici tous les détails de présentation de ma fanfic (2 lignes me semblent un peu trop courtes xD) : _

**Bien mystérieuse, la demoiselle Lee Johnson. De nature très rebelle, elle va en étonner plus d'un avec sa détermination sans faille. Ceinture noire, elle semble ne rien craindre. Et pourtant...**

Lorsqu'elle revient une fois de plus au Japon, au lycée de Deimon, la jeune franco-américaine va découvrir que, quoiqu'en dise Hiruma, le passé rattrape toujours. Et son passé n'est malheureusement pas de ceux que tous auraient voulu avoir...

Extrait du chapitre 4 :

"Moi, Lee Johnson, âgée de quinze ans, franco-américaine, et folle de football américain, ne serais plus rien si un gros linebacker, un kickeur et un démon ne m'avaient pas retrouvée un soir de mai, gisant, en sang et à demi-consciente, sur les dalles dures et froides d'une place blanche. En fait...  
Sans eux je serais morte."

Couple principal : Hiru/Mamo

Couple(s) secondaires(s): Sena/Suzu et peut-être d'autres...  


_Donc voici le prologue de ma première fic (il est légèrement long pour un prologue, d'ailleurs... xD). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire… Le personnage dans ce prologue reste inconnu pour l'instant (pour vous :p) et ne sera connu que dans le premier chapitre (avec description et tout et tout ^^). Vous aurez seulement le nom… :p_

_J'ai mis 13+ car j'ignore encore ce que va subir ma petite héroïne… juste pour être tranquille. ^^_

_Je précise que cette fic aura un tournant fantastique, mais je ne sais pas encore quand…_

_Bonne lecture ^^_

Il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris, presque noir, et les nuages dansaient. Ils exécutaient une valse tournoyante et fascinante, animée par l'averse et portée par le vent. J'aimais la pluie. Je l'aimais car j'avais la sensation qu'elle me lavait, qu'elle effaçait ces marques et ces souvenirs présents en moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Je souris, levai mon visage pour l'offrir au ciel qui semblait pleurer mon sort. La pluie qui caressait ma figure avait un rythme désordonné et tombait sur le bitume en une musique calme et apaisante.

- Lee.

Je grimaçai. Ce n'était pas le moment. Je ne voulais pas recevoir une saleté de marque de plus. Je me retournai à contrecœur, et mes yeux ne rencontrèrent que le vide. Surprise, j'inspectai la pièce sous toutes ses coutures. Rien. Pas âme qui vive. Mais qui avait parlé, alors ?

Je soupirai sans retenue. Abandonnant mes recherches et n'essayant même pas de réfléchir qui avait bien pu être la personne à prononcer mon nom, je retournai sur le balcon de ma chambre. Je m'appuyai doucement contre le mur, prise d'une nausée, puis me glissai le long de celui-ci, pour enfin finir dans ce coin, la balustrade à ma droite et le mur à gauche, où j'étais tout le temps malgré l'interdiction que j'avais de m'y trouver.

En fait, je n'y restais seulement lorsque j'étais enfermée, ce qui signifiait souvent. Et dans ces moments-là, je me répétais toujours inlassablement les mêmes paroles : « Faites qu'il ne rentre pas, faites qu'il ne rentre pas… ».

Et pendant ces temps où j'étais repliée sur moi-même, la seule chose que j'aie eue envie de faire était de courir, courir le plus loin possible, le plus vite possible et de dépasser un chiffre de malheur sur environ trente-six pauvres mètres.

Il m'aurait fallu une seconde de moins, non, un dixième, pour sauver cette personne… eh bien non. On ne m'avait pas accordé la force nécessaire pour pouvoir battre ce chiffre à ce moment-là. Ce moment dont je me souviendrais toujours, ce moment qui fut le déclencheur de nombreuses marques et de mon amour incontesté pour la pluie, ce moment qui fut celui qui me fit aimer le football américain, ce moment qui fut une course sur quarante yards, ce moment où je perdis tout.

J'entendis un claquement de porte bruyant qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je tendis l'oreille, distinguai des pas irréguliers sur le carrelage, se rapprochant dangereusement de ma chambre. Je vis la porte s'ouvrir lentement, très lentement, et aperçus mon père. Je me calai contre mon coin de mur, entendant et sentant ses pas alourdis par la boisson se rapprocher de moi. Je fermai les yeux, me concentrai sur la pluie.

Je sentis une main puissante m'empoigner, me gifler. Je gardai les yeux fermés. Mon père ne dit rien, continua _**simplement**_ de me gifler. Puis, lassé de mon absence de réaction, il me jeta sur le parquet froid de ma chambre. J'avais les joues en feu, les larmes aux yeux, mais les gardai toujours fermés. Je ne voulais pas voir ces yeux rougis par les pleurs et l'alcool, je ne voulais pas voir ces yeux rougis par la haine.

Je sentis un coup dans mes côtes, serrai la mâchoire. Surtout ne laisser aucun son sortir de la bouche. Aucun son. Un coup dans le dos. Je restai par terre, ne bougeai pas. Ma main fut écrasée par quelque chose. Le talon de mon père, sans doute. Il la broya de toutes ses forces, j'entendis un craquement puis la douleur vint à moi d'un seul coup, explosant à l'intérieur de mon membre droit. J'étouffai un cri puis m'autorisai à voir pour pouvoir foudroyer mon père du regard.

Alors je les vis. Ces yeux. Ces yeux rougis par l'alcool plus encore qu'à l'accoutumée, ces yeux rongés par la haine. Je le défiai de mes prunelles, ignorant la douleur. J'avais appris à mes heures perdues que l'on n'est jamais autant battu que lorsqu'on ne dit rien. Et là, il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait.

Il sortit un morceau de métal de sa veste. Une forme était faite, je reconnus une rose. Mon père me la mit sous les yeux, je pus voir à quel point elle était bien réalisée. Le type qui avait fait ça devait être un professionnel. J'en fus ébahie quelques secondes.

Mon père reprit la rose de métal, sortit de ma chambre et m'enferma à double tour. « Quoi, c'est tout ? » ironisai-je pour moi-même avec un sourire amer. Alors, comme pour me répondre, la douleur sur ma main revint. Et une marque de plus… je laissai petit à petit les larmes me monter aux yeux, pensant que mon calvaire était terminé. J'avais tort.

J'entendis la serrure de ma porte cliqueter, ravalai mes larmes et fixai un point de ma chambre. J'étais étendue au sol, toujours au même endroit. Mon père me souleva pour me jeter contre le mur. Je restai une fraction de seconde collée contre celui-ci, puis vis le parquet se rapprocher à toute allure avant qu'il ne m'explose au visage. J'étais tombée par terre, de nouveau.

Alors, mon père m'ôta ma veste noire usée avec force, et sans prendre la peine de m'enlever mon débardeur déjà déchiré, il me plaqua quelque chose contre l'omoplate. Au bout d'une fraction de seconde, une douleur fulgurante me traversa, si forte que je ne pus réprimer un hurlement. Une odeur de chair brûlée me parvint et je devinai que c'était la mienne.

Mon père me tenait fermement, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il appuyait fortement sur ce qu'il m'avait plaqué dans le dos, et je n'en ressentis que plus de souffrance. Je grimaçai fortement.

Je sentais ma peau griller, j'avais la sensation douloureuse que ce qu'on m'enfonçait dans le dos avait atteint mon omoplate gauche et commençait à la consumer aussi. J'avais mal. Très mal. J'avais l'impression que chaque seconde qui passait durait une éternité, mais je refusai de laisser couler mes larmes pour le plaisir sadique de mon père.

Il resta ainsi une bonne minute au moins, l'objet brûlant, métallique devrais-je dire vu comme il était ardent, entre ses mains. Je m'étais profondément mordue la lèvre, et tentai de me fixer sur l'autre douleur, presque plus agréable de ma main plutôt que de me focaliser sur cette souffrance brûlante qui commençait à me ronger l'os.

Puis, enfin, il retira le bout de métal qui se révéla être la rose, lentement, doucement, intentionnellement. Cela raviva encore plus ma douleur et je contins un cri de rage et de souffrance, ainsi qu'une flopée d'injures qui m'auraient valu encore quelques coups de plus. Et, finalement, il se retira, me laissant respirer ou plutôt m'étouffer de haine et de douleur au sol. Il sortit, ferma la porte à double tour. En gros : tu ne manges pas ce soir, ma petite Lee.

Je tentai de bouger, grimaçai de douleur. Je retirai mon débardeur blanc avec peine, observant d'abord le bandage sommairement fait, résultat des précédents coups, laissant, à présent que j'étais seule, mes larmes couler librement le long de mes joues. Je me tortillai douloureusement devant le miroir pour voir ce que tout cela avait donné. Une rose. Nette, précise et parfaite. Une rose ayant brûlé ma peau. Elle ne partirait pas. Oh non, celle-ci ne partirait _**certainement pas**_.

Je me dirigeai sur mon balcon, dans mon coin. Une fois mes genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, j'observai ma main avec dégoût. Elle était difforme, et qui plus est douloureuse et ensanglantée. Je laissai déborder mes larmes de plus belle, rentrai ma tête derrière mes bras, derrière mes jambes. Je laissai la pluie se mêler à mes larmes, je la laissai couler le long de mon dos et caresser ma rose brûlée qui ne partirait jamais, me faisant frémir de douleur chaque fois qu'une goutte d'eau tombait trop fort dessus.

Une autre marque. Une énième marque. Celle-ci ne s'effacerait pas.

Je ne sais plus comment je m'appelle. Je crois bien que mon nom est Lee. Je crois bien aussi, que j'ai quatorze ans et demi. Mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'un vide profond me ronge et me creuse jusqu'à me faire oublier qui je suis, mais qui ne me rappellera que trop bien que je hais mon père de tout mon être.

_Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Le ciel était gris, presque noir. Ce jour-là, les nuages exécutaient leur valse tournoyante et fascinante dans les cieux, rythmés par l'averse et portés par le vent…_


	2. Une arrivée étrange

_Bonjour ^^ Alors voilà le premier chapitre… très franchement, je ne l'aime pas. Je ne le trouve pas réussi, je trouve Sena vraiment OOC. Je n'arrive pas à faire transparaître son caractère… mais bon, comme c'est sans doute le seul chapitre que j'écrirais avec lui, je m'inquiète pas trop pour la suite… ^^_

_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 1 : une arrivée étrange**

_**Sena**_

Le réveil fit entendre sa sonnerie stridente, me faisant sursauter et me tirant par la même occasion du rêve que je faisais. Christmas Bowl. Ah, rien que d'y penser, j'étais déterminé à battre n'importe qui. Surtout que nous avions à peine fini la Death March…

J'écrasai ma main endormie sur le réveil qui s'était remis à chanter son air strident et martial. J'écartai la couverture en me prenant les pieds dedans, tombai par terre, ne comprenant pas ce qui m'arrivait, encore à moitié endormi.

Je secouai ma tête et entrepris de me dégager de ma couette se qui me fit tomber une nouvelle fois. Après mains efforts, je parvins enfin à me libérer. Je pris mon uniforme plié et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. J'étais décidé à être rapide ce matin-là (une fois bien réveillé, après l'histoire de la couette, évidemment… !): je voulais tester mes nouvelles capacités et voir de quelles prouesses j'étais désormais capable.

- Yosh ! m'exclamai-je avec un air déterminé, c'est parti !

J'expédiai ma douche en deux en trois mouvements, m'habillai de mon uniforme puis descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner, qui fut relativement rapide lui aussi. Je montai ensuite me brosser les dents, puis repassai par ma chambre pour prendre mes affaires de football américain. Je dévalai les marches une nouvelle fois, puis me chaussai dans l'entrée et sortis de chez moi, direction le lycée de Deimon.

Je marchais tranquillement et arrivai devant l'école un quart d'heure plus tard. Il était très tôt : six heures du matin pour être précis. Je me dirigeais vers le terrain en baillant quand une voix aigue m'arrêta :

- Senaaaa ! cria Suzuna (je plaignis les pauvres gens devant supporter nos cris si tôt le matin… !).

- Oh, Suzuna, comment ça va ?

- Je suis très en forme ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et toi ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que je fus interrompu par deux « FUNNURABA ! » bien connus suivis de plaquages magistraux de la part de Kurita et de Komusubi.

- Sena, Suzuna ! appela Kurita en s'interrompant et en nous faisant de grands signes.

- Kurita-san !

- Toi aussi tu es venu t'entraîner plus tôt, ce matin ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant moi, Komusubi à ses côtés. Komusubi-kun et moi sommes là depuis 2h du matin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Décidément il ne changerait jamais ! Je le regardai avec un sourire gêné en pensant que même si j'aimais le football US plus que beaucoup de choses, je n'étais pas prêt à me lever à deux heures du matin pour m'entraîner… !

- Oui ! répondis-je après deux secondes de réflexion. Je vais donner tout ce que j'ai !

Les trois faux frères hein-hein arrivèrent à leur tour et vinrent se joindre à cette joyeuse discussion, suivis de Yukimitsu et Monta. Nous parlions tous de nos nouvelles capacités, ayant envie de les tester le plus rapidement possible, lorsque Mamori nee-chan arriva par-derrière nous saluant avec de grands gestes de la main.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

- Salut, Mamo-nee, comment ça va ? questionna Suzuna.

- Bien, et vous tous ? demanda-elle en s'adressant à l'équipe.

- Ouais ! répondîmes-nous tous en cœur.

Elle sourit, prenant notre conversation en route. Le mois de vacance d'été était fini, les cours reprenaient. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que nous étions plantés là, à parler tranquillement de nous alors qu'en fait quelqu'un manquait à l'appel, quelqu'un qui aurait dû se trouver là depuis longtemps et surtout ne pas passer inaperçu. Je frissonnais. Un certain démon…

- Mais… où est Hiruma-kun ? demanda soudainement Mamori.

Un rire démoniaque suivi de coups de mitraillette bien familiers répondirent à sa question !

- Hé, fuckin'gamins, pourquoi vous êtes encore là à glander ? MAGNEZ-VOUS !! Vous avez pas que ça à faire ! hurla-t-il en tirant dans tous les sens.

- Oui oui ouiiiiiiii ! cria l'ensemble de l'équipe en courant à toutes jambes vers le local pour se changer le plus vite possible.

Hiruma allait sans doute nous entraîner plus rudement qu'à l'accoutumée pour pouvoir tester nos nouvelles capacités… on allait souffrir.

*

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, je me rendis compte que la Death March avait porté ses fruits : je n'étais pas fatigué comme à mon habitude après tous ces sprints, ces courses d'endurance et tout le reste… Je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires, Monta parlant de tout et de rien à côté de moi.

- Ah, j'ai la super forme, MAX ! s'exclama-t-il soudain, coupant cours à une bêtise qu'il allait dire.

- Moi aussi ! répondis-je.

- Hé hé, c'est la Death March, déclara-t-il avec un semblant de sérieux qui me fit sourire.

J'acquiesçai puis me changeai. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle de cours respective, moi suivi des trois faux frères hein-hein et lui de Komusubi-kun. Je m'installai à ma place, déballant mes affaires, puis m'asseyant sur ma chaise qui ne m'avait pas manqué pendant ce mois de vacance d'été…

Le cours repris et se déroula comme d'habitude : quelques bavardages, représailles du professeur et roupillements familiers de certains particulièrement ennuyés.

Seulement, un événement inattendu vint le perturber. Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

- ENTREZ !! s'énerva la prof.

Le directeur entra alors dans la classe, suivi d'une jeune fille au style plutôt rebelle et aux cheveux roux-rouges lui arrivant à la moitié du dos.

- Bonjour à vous, commença le directeur. Je vous présente votre nouvelle camarade de classe, j'espère que vous l'accueillerez avec gentillesse.

Il regarda la jeune fille, puis elle se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Lee Johnson, je suis franco-américaine et je suis enchantée de vous connaître, dit-elle en penchant sa tête légèrement sur le côté avec un sourire timide.

Je remarquai qu'elle avait deux mèches noires devant son front qui se confondaient aux autres au fur et à mesure que l'on descendait de son dégradé jusqu'à arriver à ses pointes rousses. D'ailleurs, je distinguai certaines de ces dites pointes comme étant ébènes. Elles semblaient dispersées sans aucun ordre précis, donnant un air d'autant plus rebelle à la jeune fille. Elle avait la peau mate et des yeux vairons : l'un profondément noir et l'autre… fauve ?! Et des pupilles de CHAT !?

- Mais c'est quoi cette fille ? chuchota Juumonji, qui avait remarqué les mêmes détails que moi.

Je vis la nouvelle tourner son regard vers nous, affichant un air triste et las qui semblait avoir longtemps côtoyé son visage. Elle regarda dans notre direction quelques secondes, puis, comme fatiguée, se détourna de notre groupe. Elle paraissait attendre quelque chose, une question précise.

- Mais si t'es pas japonaise, pourquoi t'es ici ? demanda soudainement quelqu'un, brisant le silence qui s'était étrangement fait.

Son regard changea de nouveau, abandonnant cet air moitié triste moitié mélancolique pour devenir plus malicieux et déterminé. Elle dévoila des canines aiguisées comme des rasoirs dans un sourire à la fois démoniaque et on ne peut plus sincère. Elle me fit penser à Hiruma, à regarder les gens ainsi, comme si elle avait des intentions sadiques derrière la tête… j'en frissonnai de peur, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans ma chaise, priant pour qu'elle m'oublie.

Elle pointa son doigt sur moi, et révéla d'une voix forte :

- Je suis ici pour le football américain !

« IIIIIIIRKH ! » pensai-je en sentant des frissons de frayeur me courir le long du dos.

Visiblement, elle n'allait pas m'oublier, loin de là… surtout si elle commençait à jouer au foot US.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir tout le monde !_

_Voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre 2, comme promis. C'est Hiruma le narrateur, et je vous demande d'être assez indulgents car c'est la première fois que j'écris les pensées d'un démon (enfin de ce démon là, il est spécial et on le sait…). Le style est un peu différent (beaucoup je dirais xD) et il y aura des fautes volontaires (absence de négations… les tournures de phrases aussi seront peut-être un peu… étranges xD) Bon, voila, j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Une vieille connaissance**

_**Hiruma** _

J'envoyai valser le réveil dès qu'il avait osé me faire part de sa sonnerie. Marre. Marre. Marre. Je devais me lever. La flemme. Pas le choix. Grognement. Je déteste qu'on m'impose quelque chose. Re-grognement. Le pire c'est que j'étais pas obligé d'y aller, dans ce fuckin' lycée. Et que feraient ces fuckin' gamins alors ? Du glandouillage. C'est bien ce que je disais : pas le choix.

'Fallait que je surmonte ma flemme, et donc, je me levai, posant les pieds au milieu d'un trou que formait le bazar de cette fuckin' chambre trop petite à mon goût. Re-re-grognement. Je soupirai en plaquant une main sur mes yeux et mon front, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire, l'ouvris en grand, piochai une chemise blanche au hasard ainsi qu'un pantalon noir et une veste turquoise. « Fuckin' lycée. » pensai-je. « Je déteste les uniformes. »

Je m'habillai en vitesse, ayant vaguement conscience du retard que j'avais (n'oublions pas que mon réveil a rejoint les autres au paradis des horloges), trop occupé à marmonner des insultes et pestant contre ce fuckin' lycée.

Je me rendis dans le salon, séparé de la cuisine par un bar. J'avalai le petit déjeuner vite fait, n'ayant pas relativement faim. Je me levai, partis me brosser les dents (nan mais vous croyiez quoi ? Qu'un démon se lave jamais ?) en laissant tout en plan. Une fois prêt, j'épaulai ma kalachnikov (rien ne vaut une kalachnikov. Ah, si, peut-être un M249*.) et sortis, prenant tout de même le soin de fermer mon fuckin' appartement. Quoique j'étais pas sûr que ça servirait à quelque chose vu l'état dans lequel il était, si des voleurs se pointaient ils feraient sûrement une crise cardiaque…

« La clé. Où est la clé ? C'est vrai, dans la poche droite, pas la gauche. 'Fait chier. », râlai-je intérieurement. Je changeai mon arme de main et cherchai cette fuckin' clé. Je fermai l'appartement, la remis dans ma poche avec un grognement puis entrepris sérieusement de me bouger si je voulais avoir assez de temps pour m'entraîner correctement.

J'étais vraiment de mauvais poil, pas envie d'aller dans ce fuckin' lycée, encore moins envie de voir les tronches de mes fuckin' profs. Je sortis en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de l'immeuble, content que personne ne soit dehors. En même temps c'était peu probable à six heures du matin.

Et comme il n'y avait personne dehors à cette heure-ci (pour les gens normaux), il n'y avait pas de bus non plus. J'allai donc au fuckin' lycée en trottinant ('faut pas perdre l'endurance sinon c'est fichu). J'y arrivai au bout de dix minutes, et je vis tout d'abord la fuckin' manager faire des signes de loin à l'équipe. Je vis ce fuckin' singe baver devant elle ('vais lui tirer dessus s'il continue…), puis je vis tous les fuckin' gamins en train de papoter comme si de rien n'était (j'peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes pas en train de vous entraîner ?).

Interrompant mes pensées sur l'entraînement sadique que je leur réservais, j'entendis soudain la fuckin' manager demander :

- Mais… où est Hiruma-kun ?

Saisissant l'occasion, je fis mon rire démoniaque et tirai de partout pour lui répondre.

- Hé, fuckin' gamins, pourquoi vous êtes encore là à glander ? MAGNEZ-VOUS !! Vous avez pas que ça à faire ! criai-je en continuant de tirer.

- Oui oui ouiiiiiiii ! firent-ils en courant vers le local.

La fuckin' manager les suivit mais plus calmement, puis je descendis à mon tour sur le terrain de foot US. Je partis me changer, content d'avoir remis mon équipement (peut-être une des seules choses que j'apprécie…).

Je ressortis pour les entraîner, et qu'est ce que je vis ? Les fuckin' gamins de nouveau en plein glandouillage. Je tirai quelques coups de feu, puis ayant leur attention sur moi, mis en place un entraînement (enfin, si vous voulez appelez-le un entraînement…) qu'ils allaient devoir appliquer à la lettre.

*

Les fuckin' gamins devenaient plus forts. Ils avaient moins la trouille, aussi. Mais c'était loin de suffire si on voulait remporter le Christmas Bowl. C'était encore trèèèès loin. Et ça allait pas être de la tarte, d'ailleurs. Mais si on avait ne serait-ce que 0,1 pour cent de chances de gagner alors il faudrait se donner à fond et arracher la victoire des mains aux autres équipes.

- Hé, fuckin' manager…, appelai-je.

Elle fit la moue pendant quelques secondes, mais ne me reprit pas (tiens ? D'habitude elle me demande au moins d'arrêter…)

- T'as noté leur progression ? m'enquis-je en connaissant pourtant la réponse.

- Oui, ils se sont tous améliorés, assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'éclater une bulle de chewing-gum. La fuckin' manager ne s'attendait à aucun remerciement. Tant mieux pour elle, elle n'en recevrait pas. Je souris légèrement, puis partis en direction du bâtiment toujours en faisant éclater mes bulles, suivi de ma fuckin' manager.

Nous arrivâmes en retard au premier cours de la rentrée. Rien à foutre, les profs aussi devaient reprendre leurs habitudes (c'est-à-dire les miennes).

Je poussai la porte du pied, la faisant claquer par la même occasion (pourquoi je devrais sortir mes mains de mes poches pour ouvrir une fuckin' porte ?).

La fuckin' prof d'histoire s'apprêtait à gueuler mais elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en me voyant. Je rejoignis ma place (qui ne m'avait pas manquée soi dit en passant) et me préparai à passer une heure à glander ou à préparer mentalement un autre entraînement pour les fuckin' gamins.

- Une nouvelle jeune fille est arrivée au lycée, dit soudainement la fuckin' prof, alors je vous prie de bien l'accueillir.

J'affichai un sourire démoniaque. Pour être bien accueillie elle allait l'être, la fuckin' nouvelle ! Elle allait rapidement savoir comment je m'appelais… tout en le regrettant par la suite d'ailleurs.

Je sortis mon carnet de menaces, cherchant une page vide où noter de nouvelles informations. Je le feuilletais tranquillement quand je tombai sur une vieille feuille oubliée (ça m'arrive pas souvent, j'deviens sénile, moi…).

Ça datait du collège. Je relus tout ce que j'avais écrit sur la personne :

_**« Nom : Johnson âge : 12 ans**_

_**Prénom : Lee origines : franco-américaine**_

_**Adresse : ? Chantage : … ? »**_

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment ce faisait-il que je n'avais pas plus d'informations que ça sur cette fuckin' rousse ? Je continuai l'inspection.

_**« Situation familiale : … ?**_

_**Vie (confessions) : père alcoolique suite à la faillite de son entreprise*, frère battu **_(_comme je peux pas barrer je souligne ^^) **mort, mère aussi. : disparue. La fuckin' rousse est battue (bleus, fractures, blessures et autres).**_

**_Elle va déménager en Amérique. _**_**Elle a disparu.**_

_***et à la mort de son fils »**_

Je relevai les yeux de mon carnet. Rah, je l'avais oubliée, cette fuckin' rousse… si jamais je la retrouvais, elle allait m'entendre de nous avoir laissés comme ça…

Me tirant de mes pensées, la sonnerie retentit comme un boulet de canon et je me renfrognai de suite. Marre. Foutue sonnerie. C'aurait été mon réveil qu'il serait déjà avec une balle dans la tronche depuis longtemps.

Je sortis le premier pour arriver en dernier de nouveau au cours suivant. J'avais les pensées ailleurs et ça n'aurait de toutes façons pas été différent, que je pense à cette fuckin' rousse ou pas. Je me posais des questions dont je me serais passé (questions que je vous préciserais pas). Et pour rien arranger sa photo me revenait en tête à chaque fois : un visage à la peau mate, des cheveux roux-rouges avec deux mèches noires, et des yeux vairons qu'on risquait pas d'oublier une fois qu'on plongeait dedans.

Et ainsi de suite pendant les autres cours jusqu'à midi. La fuckin' rousse occupait mes pensées et ça m'énervait de plus en plus qu'elle veuille pas sortir de ma tête. Ce qui fait qu'à la fin j'avais qu'une envie : me défouler sur le terrain et voir la tête de cette fuckin' nouvelle (mais ça c'était pas primordial).

Lorsque la fuckin' sonnerie se fit entendre à midi, je sortis rapidement dehors pour aller au local. J'étais sur les nerfs.

J'entrai, posai mon arme sur la table puis ouvris la porte de mon armoire personnelle, en délogeai mon ordinateur. Je refermai le placard, puis m'installai sur une chaise, dos à l'entrée.

Je lançai l'ordinateur puis, une fois mis en route je pris la feuille que la fuckin' manager avait fait le matin même et modifiai les capacités de l'équipe.

*

J'entendis des voix à l'extérieur du local, n'y prêtant pas grande attention je me remis au travail. Je reconnus celle du fuckin' nabot, mais pas l'autre, qui appartenait à une fille.

Mais elles se rapprochaient et commençaient sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Et surtout, elles ne s'arrêtaient pas, ces foutues voix !

- Il n'y a personne à cette heure, gémit la première personne (le fuckin' nain).

- On parie ? répliqua malicieusement la seconde voix.

Je me figeai littéralement. Mes doigts cessèrent de pianoter sur le clavier, et j'interrompis toute activité. _Cette_ voix. Impossible. Pas elle. Pas _elle_. M*rde. La fuckin' rousse. Revenue. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment, la claquant sans doute avec son pied droit. Inconsciemment je m'étais remis à écrire. D'ailleurs, j'écrivais n'importe quoi…

- Alors, l'asperge, s'exclama-t-elle, j'espère que je t'ai pas manqué.

Je cessai une seconde fois de travailler, puis tournai lentement la tête vers Lee. « _L'asperge _? ». J'avais oublié, ça. J'avais aussi oublié que j'aimais pas qu'elle m'appelle comme ça.

- Alors, la fuckin' rousse ? répliquai-je. Non, tu m'as pas manqué.

Joli mensonge. Elle avait manqué à tout le monde, cette fuckin' rousse. Surtout à Musashi, en fait. Même à moi. J'ignorais comment elle s'y était prise, mais j'allais lui en faire baver si elle revenait.

Je l'entendis se rapprocher, et s'assoir sur la table, en tailleur, sans doute, comme avant et surtout comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je l'entendis prendre sa respiration avant une hésitation de deux fuckin' secondes…

- Je veux faire du football américain, déclara-t-elle, allant droit au but.

Bingo. Elle allait souffrir.

- Je te préviens, fuckin' rousse, tu vas morfler, affirmai-je, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage.

- Ah, j'en doute pas venant de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, descendit de la table et s'apprêta à sortir. Se ravisant, elle se rapprocha encore de moi, se pencha légèrement. Elle tendit sa main, je la regardai sans comprendre.

- Ton carnet, patate ! chuchota-t-elle.

Je restai sans voix. Mon carnet de menaces ? Et puis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas les armes qui vont avec non plus, nan ?

« Cette fuckin' rousse a bien changé… »

Je pris mon carnet dans ma veste, sachant que si je ne lui donnais pas de mon gré elle me le prendrait de force… et elle gagnerait comme les autres fois.

- Tu fais chier, fuckin' rousse, reprochai-je.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire pendant que j'ouvrais mon carnet à sa page ; elle savait très bien que ce sourire me donnait envie de l'étriper sur place.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle.

Je lui donnai un stylo et retins un grognement. Elle écrivait dessus. Franchement, vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un écrire dans mon carnet à part moi ? Bah moi non. Cette fuckin' rousse faisait vraiment chier…

Lorsqu'elle me rendit enfin mon carnet, je pus voir qu'elle n'avait pas modifié grand-chose (heureusement sinon je l'aurais tuée sur place même en sachant que j'ai pas l'ombre d'une chance.) :

_**« Nom : Johnson âge : 12 ans**_

_**Prénom : Lee origines : franco-américaine**_

_**Adresse : ? Chantage : … ?**_

_**« Situation familiale : … ?**_

_**Vie : (confidences de la fuckin' rousse) père alcoolique suite à la faillite de son entreprise, frère battu mort, mère aussi. : disparue. La fuckin' rousse est battue (bleus, fractures, blessures).**_

_**Elle va déménager en Amérique. Elle a disparu. »**_

_**La fuckin' rousse a changé. Et elle ne laissera pas un démon lui clouer le bec. »**_

Elle me rendit le carnet. Je ris légèrement, puis le fermai et le remis à sa place – dans ma veste. Je lui décochai un regard démoniaque, elle me rendit le paradis polaire des pingouins avant de casser son masque impassible, d'éclater de rire et de sortir du local.

La fuckin' rousse avait changé. Jamais ce regard n'aurait pu apparaître chez elle avant. Il y a quelques années, on lisait la peur en elle, on lisait la solitude. Jamais elle n'aurait souri et ri comme elle l'a fait. Maintenant, elle s'ouvrait peut-être un peu plus. Mais, dans son regard je pouvais lire une haine incommensurable, mélangée au bonheur d'être revenue.

Oui, c'était bien qu'elle soit de retour.

_Cette fille avait une saleté de passé que même un carnet ne pouvait contenir. _


	4. Masque

_Bonjour ! Voilà le 4eme chapitre tout beau tout frais… ^^_

_Le narrateur sera donc Mamori (s'il vous plaît, dites moi si son caractère est bien, si elle n'est pas trop OOC, et sinon, dites moi ce qui va pas, que je puisse essayer de le corriger… ^^) et il y aura… oh, vous verrez bien._

_Bonne lecture ^^_

**Chapitre 3 : Masque**

_**Mamori**_

Je vis une fille rousse, européenne, partir du local en riant, sortant par la suite un sabre qu'elle appuya sur son épaule droite. Je souris tout en me demandant bien ce qui pouvait la faire rire comme ça…

Prenant conscience du sabre dans sa main droite, je me dirigeai vers elle.

- Vous savez, les armes sont interdites dans le lycée, sermonnai-je gentiment.

Elle tourna sa tête vers moi, et je découvris deux superbes yeux vairons. Ils pétillaient, et même dans le premier, le noir, on pouvait apercevoir des éclats dorés. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents (j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, on aurait dit un vampire avec ses canines !).

- Il y en a un autre qui se promène en permanence avec, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas, répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Mais lui… est spécial, on va dire, répondis-je.

- Ah ! C'est que vous me connaissez pas, _signorina_, conclut-elle avant de partir, suivie de Sena.

Je l'observai s'en aller, abasourdie. Elle m'avait plantée là sans chercher à savoir qui j'étais, ce que j'aurais pu faire contre elle… Elle me faisait penser à Hiruma avec son apparente affection à aller contre les règles… je secouai la tête, tentant de chasser le quaterback de mes pensées.

J'entrepris d'entrer dans le local pour voir si tout était en ordre. J'ouvris la porte, et devinez qui je trouvai, dos à moi, appuyé contre la table au fond du local ? Hiruma. Je soupirai discrètement, faisant frémir au passage l'oreille du capitaine des Devil Bats (zut, il m'a entendue…).

Je suspendis ma veste au porte manteau à ma gauche puis pris un tablier un peu usé et l'enfilai. Je me dirigeai vers le placard à balai, l'ouvris, et m'attendant à trouver les affaires habituelles de ménage je n'eus même pas le temps de pousser un cri qu'une montagne de… choses m'ensevelit. J'entendis Hiruma partir dans un fou rire (démoniaque, le rire), puis je pus apercevoir de la lumière pour enfin voir le visage du quaterback. Il avait son sourire de démon plaqué sur le visage et des larmes perlaient encore au coin de ses yeux suite à son fou rire.

Il dégagea quelques objets puis me tendit sa main (attend un peu, il m'a _tendu sa main_ ?) que je ne pris pas, me relevant avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage, ce qui le fis sourire (démoniaquement… !). Il retourna à son ordinateur, et moi, _un peu_ furieuse, j'entrepris de ranger CORRECTEMENT tout ce qui m'était tombé dessus.

*

Je soufflai de soulagement. Ah, le ménage était terminé, plus rien ne devrait se casser la figure d'ici le lendemain…

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Hiruma, il pianotait toujours sur son clavier. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éternellement en bataille sur sa tête, contrastant terriblement avec sa suprême manie de vouloir tout contrôler. On aurait dit que seule sa mèche blonde qui tombait devant ses yeux montrait un semblant d'ordre sur cette coiffure…

Je me détournai, enlevai mon tablier et me dirigeai vers une chaise à l'opposé du démon, puis m'assis. Je me ravisai, (me relevant avec un soupir exaspéré) allant chercher mes notes et un stylo dans l'armoire, puis enfin pus me poser. Je lus les améliorations des joueurs de l'équipe, puis brisai le silence :

- Hiruma-kun… ? appelai-je.

- Hm.

- Tu sais contre quelle équipe nous allons jouer pour le match du premier tour ?

- Amino Cyborg, fuckin' manager.

Je fis la moue. Encore ce nom.

- Je suppose que tu as déjà trouvé une stratégie contre eux… ? continuai-je.

Je pus deviner le sourire démoniaque qui apparaissait sur son visage. Les tactiques, il les avait sans aucun doute. Pas toutes, mais il les avait, et je savais qu'elles seraient chacune plus tordues les unes que les autres à la façon du quaterback. Je regardai une dernière fois le démon.

- Hiruma-kun ? hélai-je une seconde fois, hésitante.

- Si t'avais pas remarqué j'essaye de bosser, fuckin' manager…

- Tu connais la nouvelle ? demandai-je en ignorant son reproche.

Il s'arrêta littéralement de taper sur son clavier. En fait, il se figea complètement. Il se retourna lentement, aucun sourire sur son visage, sérieux, ses yeux n'exprimant pas même une once de sadisme.

- Oui.

Ce « oui » avait été à peine murmuré, et pourtant ferme et sans retour. La conversation était close.

Il retourna pianoter sur son clavier et moi je sortis du local en restant sur ma faim. Apparemment, il connaissait cette nouvelle fille un peu étrange, mais n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus. Que signifiait cette expression sur son visage ? Que s'était-il passé que j'ignorais ? Voilà deux questions qui résumaient ce que je pensais.

Sans m'en rendre compte, perdue dans mes pensées j'étais arrivée au milieu du campus près du lycée. Des chemins de gravats s'étendaient ici et là, ayant pour but le lac, le gymnase situé plus loin ou même la bibliothèque en face. L'herbe était verdoyante, et les arbres verts commençaient à s'arborer des couleurs éclatantes de l'automne encore absent. Plusieurs bancs étaient soit disposés à l'ombre, soit, comme la majorité, au soleil. Un lac miroitant et calme brillait sous le soleil, en face de moi. Les oiseaux chantaient, une légère brise soufflait et tout semblait paisible…

Seulement, le campus était vide. Pas une personne n'avait l'air de s'aventurer au travers des chemins, et j'étais seule avec mes questions. Alors, je me dirigeai vers un banc pour profiter du soleil, en face du lac. Lorsque j'arrivai pour m'assoir, je sursautai : une jeune fille observait l'étendue d'eau avec un visage détendu mais empli d'une tristesse incomparable.

Elle avait le regard vide, elle ne clignait pas des yeux. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle aurait voulu prononcer des mots mais qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à franchir ses lèvres. Aucune larme ne sillonnait ses joues ; on aurait dit qu'elle n'en avait plus à faire couler. Seul le fait qu'elle respire m'indiquait clairement qu'elle était vivante et non pas une quelconque statue étrangement humaine…

Je sortis de ma transe et fus prise d'un élan d'affection pour cette fille, je voulais la consoler par tous les moyens qui m'étaient donnés même si, il fallait être un peu réaliste, je n'en avais pas toute une pelleté à ma disposition.

Lorsque je décidai de m'assoir silencieusement près d'elle, je me rendis compte que ce n'était autre que la nouvelle, la jeune fille rousse européenne. Je la regardai avec curiosité, scrutant son visage à la peau mate, ne voyant que son œil gauche, doré. Elle avait un joli profil, un nez fin retroussé et une bouche légèrement pulpeuse… mais ses yeux exprimaient un tel désespoir que je n'avais aucune idée de comment essayer de lui changer les idées… ça ne me ressemblait pas. D'habitude, la solution s'offrait d'elle-même. Et voilà que, soudain, je me confrontais à un mur.

- Tu vas rester longtemps à m'observer comme ça ? chuchota-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

Je sursautai, prise au dépourvu.

- D… désolée, balbutiai-je-je en baissant les yeux, gênée comme une enfant prise sur le fait en train de s'empiffrer de bonbons.

La nouvelle lâcha un petit rire nerveux. Elle essayait de sourire mais la tristesse ne s'en allait par pour autant de son visage.

- Tu es Mamori Anezaki, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. J'aurais voulu lui poser mille et une questions, mais me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour réussir à me taire.

- Je m'appelle Lee, continua-t-elle.

Lee. Un prénom simple, contrastant sans aucun doute avec la personne assise à ma droite. Elle me lança un demi-sourire accompagné de son regard accablé et dit :

- Je dois vraiment avoir une sale tronche pour que tu me regardes comme ça…

- Mais non ! m'écriai-je. Pas du tout !

- Quoi alors ?

- C'est juste que…, hésitai-je, tu sembles tellement triste. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Elle rit une deuxième fois, plus distinctement, mais j'avais l'impression que des sanglots s'étranglaient dans ce rire nerveux. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, reprenant un visage détendu toujours habité de la même tristesse.

- C'est vraiment une trop longue histoire que j'ai pas envie de raconter…

Elle reprit pendant quelques secondes sa contemplation du ciel, puis, se tournant vers moi encore une fois, elle me dévoila ses canines aiguisées en un pauvre sourire.

- Crache le morceau.

- Pardon ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu tapes du pied depuis au moins cinq minutes, tu tortilles tes mains dans tous les sens possibles et tu n'arrêtes pas d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche comme un poisson, énuméra-t-elle. Tu dois bien avoir une ou deux questions à poser, non ?

Elle m'avait vraiment devancée…

- Depuis combien de temps tu connais Hiruma ? demandai-je (enfin !).

- Depuis le collège, répondit-elle.

- Et tu le connais bien ? insistai-je.

Elle sourit, cette fois le sourire fut un peu plus énigmatique, à la fois étonné et sincère. Je ne sus pourquoi, ni ce qu'elle devait penser. J'étais partie dans l'idée de la consoler et voilà que la conversation avait déviée sur Hiruma ! (par ma faute, en plus ! Non mais à quoi je pense, moi ?)

- Assez, oui, répondit-elle.

J'insistai d'un regard interrogateur, n'osant pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire certaines choses que j'aurais regretté par la suite.

- Disons que je sais ce que les autres ignorent, acheva-t-elle.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? coupai-je, piquée au vif pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Elle tourna la tête, m'adressa cette fois un sourire rayonnant, tout chagrin envolé pour l'instant.

- Tu ne t'appelles pas les autres, que je sache.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand je compris pleinement ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Qu… quoi ?

Elle retourna son regard vers l'infinie voûte azur, ignorant éperdument ma question, sachant pertinemment que j'avais très bien entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle prit une inspiration, puis lâcha :

- Il m'a pris en pitié.

- Hein ? sursautai-je. Hiruma ? Prendre quelqu'un en pitié ?

- Lui et tous les autres. ça m'a donné envie de vomir. J'en avais rien à faire de leur pitié.

- Hiruma-kun t'as prise en pitié ? _Lui_ ? Et Kurita aussi ? insistai-je.

- Pas Kurita, soupira-t-elle. C'a d'ailleurs été le seul.

- Mais Hiruma ? relevai-je encore (pourquoi il n'y avait que son nom qui revenait dans ma bouche ? Zut à la fin !).

- Bon, je l'avoue, pas Hiruma. Il m'a plutôt fait comprendre, à sa façon bien sûr, que je ne serais jamais rien dans la vie si je ne m'imposais pas à elle. Mais…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, lâcha un discret soupir, puis son visage fut accablé par une tristesse immense, qui partit aussitôt après avoir marqué sa figure et par ailleurs ma mémoire.

- Il a beau eu me dire que le passé reste le passé, qu'on ne revient pas dessus, le mien m'a toujours poursuivi. Que ce soit en rêve ou autre…

Je la regardai avec une pointe de tristesse, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la prendre dans mes bras, pourtant je n'osais pas. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

Cette fille avait enduré trop de choses, et j'avais peur qu'elle croit que je la prenais en pitié en la serrant dans mes bras. Pourtant, consoler les gens lorsqu'ils étaient tristes faisait partie de moi… de plus, je n'aimais pas la pitié, je l'avais déjà expérimentée et c'était exactement comme elle avait dit : à en vomir.

Mais mon corps agit de lui-même : sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais entouré le cou de Lee de mes bras. Je faillis la lâcher en bafouillant quelques excuses lorsque, contre toute attente, elle fondit en larmes et agrippa ma veste dans mon dos avec force. Je ne disais rien, sachant que dans ce genre de situation il valait mieux se taire qu'essayer de réconforter. Je berçais doucement cette jeune fille qui m'était encore inconnue, quand elle se releva, me repoussant doucement après quelques minutes de larmes.

- Ça va un peu mieux ? m'enquis-je comme une mère.

Elle opina puis, avec un sourire, effaça les sillons qu'avaient formés ses larmes d'un revers de main. Enfin, toute tristesse disparut de son beau visage et elle m'adressa un regard congratulateur.

- Dis…, murmura-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, Hiruma ne m'a pas prise en pitié, il n'est pas assez stupide pour ça.

Je ris de bon cœur puis soupirai de soulagement (décidément, quand est-ce que j'allai enfin en finir avec ce démon ?). Elle me scruta longuement, exprimant une nouvelle fois ce petit sourire en coin énigmatique et sincère à la fois. Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux pour le moment, mais son regard malicieux ne me disait rien qui vaille…

- Qu… quoi ? murmurai-je.

- Oh rien, fit-elle.

Elle sortit un carnet rouge de son sac noir, un peu plus grand que celui de Hiruma et prit le crayon gris de ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'ondulés, les laissant lâchés, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres.

- Un autre carnet de menaces ? soupirai-je.

- Non, un livre de dessins, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Je me penchai sur son épaule, et vis qu'elle dessinait grossièrement, à petits gestes rapides et précis un visage (pour les bases, je pense…), dans la zone basse à droite de la feuille blanche. Je cernai un autre visage, au-dessus à gauche, mais ne parvins pas à deviner à qui pouvaient appartenir ces deux portraits.

- Tu dessines depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis très longtemps, répondit-elle, depuis que je sais tenir un crayon, en fait.

Cette fille était vraiment spéciale… Etrange, mystérieuse, aussi. Elle cachait bien plus de choses qu'il n'y paraissait. Rien que sa réaction le prouvait : en quelques minutes, son visage était passé de la tristesse profonde au sourire presque serein. Elle portait sans cesse un masque…

Je levai les yeux de son début de dessin, les fermai et découvris mon visage au soleil. Je sentis ses rayons me caresser la peau, écoutai la brise légère, les oiseaux, le clapotis de l'eau et les cris lointains provenant de la cour et de la cafétéria. Tout était calme et apaisant, j'aurais voulu que cela dure toujours. Malheureusement, la sonnerie me tira de ma douce léthargie et j'allais proposer à la nouvelle de m'accompagner…

Mon inspiration fut coupée par la surprise : mon regard ne rencontra que le vide. Comme si le vent l'avait emportée, cette fille s'était complètement envolée. Etonnée, j'observai les alentours pour voir si elle n'était pas plus loin en train marcher pour rejoindre son prochain cours ; mais non. Elle avait disparu sans aucun bruit, ne me laissant que pour seule trace un message écrit d'une écriture fine sur un morceau de papier déchiré :

_« N'oublie JAMAIS que tu ne t'appelles pas les autres. »_

Oui, décidément, cette fille était bien étrange…

Je me levai, quittant le banc chauffé par le soleil et le campus pour rejoindre mon cours. Je parcourus le chemin du retour en quelques minutes, et remarquai que la brise auparavant légère avait relativement forci, filtrant à travers mes vêtements et faisant s'envoler mes cheveux.

J'arrivai devant le terrain de football américain, lorsque le morceau de papier se délogea de ma main et s'envola beaucoup plus loin. Je le suivis en instant des yeux, admirant sa danse désordonnée animée par le vent… qui se termina aux pieds d'un démon qui ne manqua pas de remarquer d'où il venait, sans pour autant afficher de sourire démoniaque ou quoi que ce soit…

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, me demandant quelle serait la réaction d'Hiruma.

Il prit le papier, le lut. Je recommençai à marcher, lentement, par nervosité, le fixant de mes yeux saphir, ne sachant pas s'il allait venir ou pas, s'il allait se moquer de moi ou pas. Il vint. Un léger (très léger) sourire aux lèvres apparut sur son visage, puis il me tendit le morceau de papier envolé.

- Je crois que t'as perdu ça, fuckin' manager.

Et il me planta là, sa kalachnikov sur l'épaule. Je le regardai marcher pendant quelques secondes, ses cheveux blonds en bataille, sa stature musclée et élancée se déplacer nonchalamment. Puis, je me rendis compte de l'ampleur de la signification de son geste : le fait qu'il m'ait rendu ce morceau de papier déchiré, et ne l'ait pas jeté, était une façon de me dire que pour lui je ne faisais pas partie des autres…

Je souris imperceptiblement. Si cette fille avait voulu que cela arrive, elle s'était particulièrement bien débrouillée. D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'étais certaine qu'elle avait prévu que le quaterback découvrirait les paroles écrites sur cette feuille déchirée…

Je levai la tête et regardai le ciel et les nuages défiler. « Il faudra que je lui pose la question, quand je la reverrais. » songeai-je.

Je calai le papier dans une poche intérieur de ma veste, riant sous cape de la bêtise que je venais de penser. Elle ne dirait rien. Probablement que j'aurais pour seule réponse un petit sourire en coin exprimant à lui seul tout le mystère qu'elle représentait…

_Cette fille porte un masque sur son visage, un masque que j'ai fissuré. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation que cela a été la première et la dernière fois…_


	5. Tests douloureux

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Voilà le chapitre 4 :p _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et si vous remarquez de incohérences ou ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites le, j'expliquerai sans souci ^^ _

_Ce chap 4 est en 2 parties, trop long si je l'avais fait en une seule… donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir Lee 2 fois de suite._

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 4 : Tests… douloureux.**

**_Lee_**

Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'étais laissée allée dans les bras de cette fille ? En y repensant, j'avais trouvé qu'elle était digne de confiance, et qu'elle ne se foutrait pas de moi si je fondais en larmes… en plus, il y avait tellement longtemps que je refoulais tous mes sentiments que, cette fois, sans prévenir, tout était sorti d'un seul coup…

J'entrai dans la salle de classe, vis que le professeur me faisait signe d'approcher. Je me dirigeai vers elle, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas me demander quelque chose de… d'invraisemblable.

En la détaillant, je pus voir qu'elle avait une étrange ressemblance avec… les poissons. Oui, je vous assure ! Ses yeux étaient globuleux et partaient légèrement sur le côté, et elle portait des lunettes qui grossissaient encore cet effet. Sa peau était lisse, presque tirée, et des rides apparaissaient au coin de sa bouche pincée et de ses yeux. Elle avait un fin nez busqué, pas trop prononcé, et des cheveux courts blancs. De toute sa silhouette qui semblait sèche et cassante, n'émanait que sévérité poussée jusqu'au ridicule.

Elle me regarda pendant trois secondes, relevant le coin de sa bouche en un tic exaspérant chaque fois que je faisais un mouvement.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà présentée ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix hautaine.

- Oui, affirmai-je.

- Bien, conclut-elle. Oh, et…

Je me retournai nonchalamment, resserrant mon sac autour de mon épaule.

- Une heure de colle pour non-respect du règlement intérieur.

Ce fut à mon tour de tiquer.

- PARDON ? criai-je, furieuse.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous teindre les cheveux en vert, continua la prof calmement.

Non mais je rêve !? Mes cheveux, verts ? Ça va pas, non ? Pourquoi pas la peau bleue tant qu'on y est !

- Heu, madame, interpellai-je avec une voix posée contrastant totalement avec ma rage, je crois que vos yeux ne sont pas à jour, j'ai les cheveux roux, presque rouge.

- Quatre heures de colle pour mensonge en plus, fit-elle avec un air hautain.

Je me raidis. Mon sac tomba de mon épaule et s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit sourd. Je serrai les poings lentement, ainsi que ma mâchoire. Quatre heures de colle ? Cette vieille peau était définitivement folle. Elle voulait jouer comme ça ? Très bien. Elle allait le regretter.

Relâchant mes mains avec difficulté, je les portai à mes joues, pris un air totalement horrifié tout en regardant la vieille peau.

- Oh mon Dieu…, murmurai-je, assez fort tout de même pour qu'elle m'entende.

La prof me regarda avec un air curieux et suspicieux avant de comprendre que c'était elle que je fixais avec cet terrifié.

- Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle hautainement avec tout de même un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Je pointai du doigt le haut de sa tête en tremblant, arrondissant les yeux et ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour me rendre plus crédible.

- UNE ENORME ARAIGNEE SUR VOTRE TETE !!!! hurlai-je d'une voix suraigüe, telle une jeune fille innocente en détresse…

La prof pâlit subitement et passa d'un teint blanc à un vert pâle affreux (elle ressemblait encore plus à un poisson avec cette couleur…). Elle avança ses mains en tremblant sur sa tête, les posa et se mit à hurler et à courir dans tous les sens. Toute la classe éclata de rire et moi, je me dirigeai vers ma place, juste devant Sena, un sourire en coin ayant pris place sur mon visage.

Lorsque la vieille se calma enfin, essoufflée, appuyée sur son bureau, le calme revint doucement.

- Six… heures de colle…, haleta-t-elle à mon intention.

Je souris imperceptiblement, mais je repris rapidement mon sérieux. Si elle savait ! J'avais tout mon temps : personne pour s'inquiéter si je rentrais trop tard, personne qui me priverait d'ordi pendant un mois si je me faisais punir. Personne… seulement le néant.

Et puis les quatre premières heures n'étaient en aucun cas correctement justifiées, cette prof était tout simplement daltonienne et refusait de voir la vérité en face. J'acceptai à la rigueur de faire les deux dernières heures (fruit d'une vengeance et d'un délire, admettons-le…), mais pas le reste. Je soupirai puis, avec une vingtaine de minutes de retard, le cours commença.

*

Je patientai tranquillement devant le bureau du proviseur, attendant qu'il apparaisse dans le cadre de la porte et me fasse signe d'entrer. Lorsqu'il vint, je pus constater par la tête qu'il fit qu'il était surpris de me voir (déjà) avec des papiers d'heures de colle à la main. Il me fit pénétrer dans la pièce, puis s'assit sur un fauteuil de cuir noir. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau puis commença à parler.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi dès votre premier jour vous me ramenez six heures de colle, Mlle Johnson ?

- Est-ce que j'ai les cheveux verts ? demandai-je.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il de la… réponse que je lui avais donnée.

- Est-ce que j'ai les cheveux verts ? réitérai-je.

- Non, pourquoi me dem…

Il se tut en plein milieu de sa phrase, soupira : il venait de comprendre. La prof daltonienne, apparemment, il en avait déjà beaucoup entendu parler auprès des élèves… Il prit les six heures de colle étalées sur son bureau et les jeta toutes à la poubelle. Il soupira de nouveau puis lâcha :

- C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir.

Plutôt étonnée de n'avoir plus aucune sanction, je sortis sans demander mon reste pour rejoindre l'équipe de foot US sur le terrain : Hiruma m'avait rattrapée à la sortie du dernier cours pour « te faire morfler, fuckin' rousse ».

J'avais plus qu'à me diriger sur le lieu-dit pour leur en mettre plein la vue… J'accélérai ma marche jusqu'à trottiner, puis allait ainsi jusqu'au terrain où je vis environ douze personnes courir, sprinter et se confronter. Je vis aussi la manager, Anezaki Mamori, prendre des notes. Je ne pus empêcher un demi-sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres ; demi-sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt face au souvenir de cette rencontre.

Je compris mieux pourquoi elle connaissait Hiruma ainsi… la manager des Devils Bats, la « fuckin' manager ». Elle était assise sur le banc et, prenant des notes, un léger sourire accompagnait ses yeux saphir pétillants. De tout son visage n'émanait que douceur, et n'importe qui sachant correctement observer aurait pu remarquer qu'en cet instant toute cette douceur exprimait une indéniable joie de vivre.

Juste à côté d'elle se trémoussait une fille aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Elle avait une voix aigue et criait à s'en défoncer les cordes vocales, et exécutait des figures rocambolesques avec des rollers aux pieds. Elle souriait à tout va et était excitée comme une puce. Cette fille était pleine d'énergie et respirait la joie de vivre…

Je souris légèrement puis descendis les marches tout en maintenant mon allure. Hiruma se planta devant moi au moment où j'allai poser mon pied sur la dernière marche un air sérieux sur le visage qui ne lui convenait pas du tout dans cette situation… mais son intention restait tout de même claire : me faire tomber. Je lâchai un juron bien senti, puis jetai un œil au quaterback : il arborait à présent un sourire démoniaque, et je l'imitai, dévoilant ma toute nouvelle assurance.

Me concentrant, je détachai mes yeux du démon, fis une vrille sur la dernière marche, esquivant Hiruma. Mais… oui, le fait d'être sur une marche n'était pas particulièrement pratique pour exécuter un tel geste. Résultat, je glissai et tombai la tête la première… !

J'entendis le début d'un rire démoniaque, mais, décidée à appliquer ce que j'avais écrit dans son carnet de menaces, j'exécutai une chute avant et me retrouvai accroupie dos à l'asperge blonde, les regards des autres joueurs sur moi.

- Tu rates toujours aussi bien ta vrille, fuckin' rousse, lança Hiruma.

- Oui, mais maintenant je retombe sur mes pattes si je me casse la figure, répliquai-je en me relevant.

- Je vois ça, dit-il en faisant son rire à vous glacer le sang.

Je souris, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Je fis le tour du terrain, retirai ma veste turquoise que je détestai tout particulièrement. Je la jetai négligemment sur mon épaule puis rejoignit la manager.

- Bonjour ! lançai-je avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna vers moi puis son visage angélique s'illumina tout entier.

- Oh, bonjour Lee-ch…

- Non, sans rien derrière s'il te plaît, coupai-je (s'il y avait une chose que je n'aimais pas c'était bien celle-là).

- Oh, heu, d'accord.

Elle me scruta avant de poser une question qui lui chatouillait sûrement la langue :

- Tu joues au football américain ?

Je souris. Je m'attendais à autre chose, mais lui répondis d'un hochement de tête. Je pris une inspiration, mais avant de pouvoir ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Hiruma tira dans tous les sens pour avoir notre attention.

- Alors, on va repasser les tests de performances, dit-il, et rien à foutre si vous les avez déjà faits ce matin !

Il se tourna vers moi, me lança un sourire démoniaque ainsi qu'un rire bien à lui. Je l'ignorai éperdument (et fièrement, il faut tout de même le dire…) et me dirigeai vers le local pour me changer et être à l'aise.

Je posai mon sac sur le banc et l'ouvris. J'en sortis un short noir, puis un haut blanc sans manches. Je me déshabillai puis enfilai le tout le plus rapidement possible. Je mis une paire de baskets noires et rouges (je vous laisse imaginer comment c'était magnifique avec le short…). Pour finir, je calai mes mains dans une paire de mitaines à scratch noires aussi (décidément, aujourd'hui je faisais pas dans la couleur !), puis rangeai mon sac dans un casier vide et sortis.

Je pris un élastique à mon poignet et attachai mes cheveux roux aux deux mèches noires en une tresse longue d'environ vingt centimètres et me postai aux côtés de Mamori. Elle tourna la tête pour me parler mais s'arrêta en plein dans son élan quand elle me vit sans uniforme. Elle referma sa bouche, la rouvrit, sans succès : aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres.

- Ouah, fit la pom-pom girl aux cheveux noirs en s'avançant vers nous.

- Quoi, ouah ? demandai-je en riant.

- Ben, t'es vachement jolie.

- Ah, merci, dis-je avec un sourire.

Hiruma m'appela et je me dirigeai sur le terrain de foot US sous les regards étonnés des joueurs. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en coin : ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte.

- Hé, fuckin' manager ! appela Hiruma. Viens chronométrer tout ça… !

Je vis que Mamori affichait une petite moue boudeuse. Sans doute à cause du « fuckin' manager »… je me retins d'éclater de rire et me contentai d'un sourire malicieux. Je remarquai que je n'étais pas la seule à afficher ce sourire : Hiruma nous regardait, moi et l'équipe, avec un visage tout particulièrement sadique (bon, d'accord, lui fait plus peur que moi).

- He he he…

Toute l'équipe sembla déglutir en même temps.

- Premier test, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais pas dénuée de sournoiserie, la course des 40 yards…

Le joueur 21 tressailli avant de serrer les poings. Il esquissa un sourire avant de courir de peur sur la ligne de départ, suivi des autres, en voyant Hiruma tirer comme un dératé. Je ris en silence puis m'y dirigeai aussi. Ma bonne humeur fut stoppée net dans son élan.

40 yards… une distance qui me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré totalement oublier. Mais je voulais la vaincre, cette distance, la passer de toutes mes forces, de toute ma rapidité pour pouvoir faire face à mes souvenirs. Je voulais tous les battre à plate couture, aussi bien les footballeurs que mon passé maudit.

Malheureusement, j'étais une fille et je courais (normalement) moins vite qu'un lycéen normal…

« 'font chier avec leurs limites à la con. » râlai-je intérieurement.

J'en avais marre. Marre de cette barrière, je voulais lui montrer que je n'étais pas faible et que j'avais progressé. Je voulais lui prouver que je la chercherais aussi vite que cette vitesse me le permettait. Ainsi, elle me pardonnerait… c'était la dernière chose à laquelle je me raccrochais. Si elle me rejetai… pouf, adieu Lee.

Ces 4O yards avaient eu des conséquences pour moi… quelques marques. Dont une, que je haïssais tout particulièrement, une marque en forme de rose, subie un an plus tôt. Tout ça à cause d'une simple distance de 4O yards. Ou alors, tout simplement à cause de moi.

Voila à quoi je pensai pendant que tous les joueurs passaient, les uns après les autres. Je les observai indifféremment… et enfin, il ne resta plus que moi et l'eyeshield 21.

- Fuckin' nabot, à toi ! Et explose moi ce chronomètre !

« Fuckin' nabot ? ». Je scrutai Hiruma. Il faisait une légère grimace, de mécontentement, j'aurais dit… puis mon regard se porta sur le joueur 21 avec l'eyeshield. Prise d'un doute, j'aurais voulu lui demander qui il était… juste pour voir si mes soupçons se confirmaient. Mais il se plaça sur la ligne de départ, posa ses mains gantées sur le bord blanc, releva la tête…

Hiruma épaula un bazooka et tira, ce qui me sortit de mes pensées. Je vis le joueur 21 s'élancer avec une vitesse stupéfiante. J'en fus bouche bée. Il arriva à la ligne d'arrivée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, où Mamori stoppa le chronomètre. Elle cria quelques instants après :

- 4, 2 secondes !

Ouah. C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. Petit, timide et peureux, mais très rapide, ce joueur était extraordinaire.

De plus, je venais de me trouver un adversaire. Et pas n'importe lequel. Un running back à « la vitesse de la lumière ». Eyeshield 21. Hiruma se tourna vers moi, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Ben il allait voir. J'allais me donner à fond et tout faire pour battre son joueur. Et même si je n'étais pas capable d'égaler sa vitesse (pour l'instant, car je comptais bien y arriver un jour), je voulais absolument battre cette asperge blonde et démoniaque qui avait tendance à tirer de partout.

- A toi, fuckin' rousse…, chuchota-t-il à mon intention avec un demi-sourire.

Je me positionnai sur la ligne de départ, plaçant mes pieds minutieusement et mes mains juste sur la ligne blanche. Je les fixai pendant une seconde, pendant laquelle toutes sortes de pensées et de souvenirs m'assaillirent : coups, souffrances, course. Mais je ressentis surtout cette douleur, du fait que je n'avais pas été assez rapide pour secourir quelqu'un. Et la distance qui me séparait de cette personne était d'exactement 40 yards.

Je relevai la tête, le regard au loin mais déterminé, fixant la ligne d'arrivée de mes yeux vairons de toutes mes forces, comme pour la rapprocher de moi. Je rejetai d'un coup de tête vif la natte qui pendait sur mon épaule, pris une forte inspiration.

- PRETE ? hurla Hiruma.

« Prête. » répondis-je par la pensée.

Je me tendis comme un arc et le coup de bazooka retentit à mes oreilles comme le gong qui signifiait que la fin de ma vie était proche…

Et alors, je m'élançai, courus de toutes mes forces comme je n'avais jamais couru, dépassant mes limites les plus folles, fuyant la mort que ce gong avait appelé à mes trousses. Elle jeta son voile noir sur moi, je le vis m'entourer, tenter de m'emprisonner. Bientôt, je ne voyais rien sinon le néant, accompagnée de mon souffle rapide qui faisait écho à mes oreilles.

Alors à cet instant surgit une lumière, horizontale, blanche, quelques mètres devant moi : la ligne d'arrivée, la vie sauve. Je la fixai désespérément, serrant la mâchoire et vidant le restant de mon énergie dans une ultime accélération, m'arrachant aux griffes de la mort. J'entendis presque son cri strident rempli de colère retentir au loin…

Je dépassai la ligne, vis le voile noir se rétracter. Je lui avais échappé, une fois de plus. Je m'écartais une fois de plus d'un scénario que j'avais déjà vécu, à un temps de course que j'espérais inférieur à 5,2 secondes. Un temps que j'avais par ailleurs dépassé depuis belle lurette mais qui ne cessait de me poursuivre comme un chiffre maudit portant toute la marque de ma haine et de mes souvenirs.

Je m'étais longuement entraînée, à chaque seconde de libre que j'avais, à chaque seconde de répit que l'on me laissait, pour pouvoir réussir à réduire ce temps de 5,2 secondes qui m'avait coûté très cher. J'esquissai tout de même un sourire triomphant, haletante. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune fierté, je me dégoutais de moi-même. Je n'avais pas réussi, quelques années auparavant, et cela m'avait fait tout perdre. Tout. L'amour de mon père. Mon frère. Et, enfin, ma mère. Qu'est ce que j'avais gagné ? Rien. Si ce n'est de l'endurance, de la force, une ceinture noire, de la souffrance morale, des coups et des marques. Ce qui n'était rien par rapport au reste.

Moi, je vous le dis en connaissance de cause : la puissance et la force ne sont rien si vous n'avez personne. La solitude et la mort d'un être cher sont deux choses bien différentes, et qui pourtant se ressemblent tellement… J'avais vécu les deux. Et je peux vous l'affirmer : on ne se rend compte de la valeur des choses seulement lorsque qu'on les a perdues…

_Moi, Lee Johnson, âgée de quinze ans, franco-américaine et folle de football américain, je ne serais plus rien si un gros linebacker, un kickeur et un démon ne m'avait pas retrouvée un soir de mai, gisant, en sang et à demi-consciente sur les dalles dures et froides d'une place blanche. En fait…_

_Sans eux je serais morte. _


	6. Un souvenir pluvieux

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Voilà la suite du chapitre 4, qui reste quand même un chap 5… (allez savoir la logique, je me comprends pas moi-même xD) _

_Voilà, ensuite je lance un appel à la population pour demander si j'inclus des vampires dans ma fic… (cela donnerait un double côté fantastique, cependant je vous en dis pas plus… :p)_

_Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec mes coms, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 5 : Un souvenir pluvieux**

**_Lee_**

Je marchais tranquillement en direction de mon appartement tout en repensant à mon après-midi. J'avais été vraiment… heureuse d'être avec eux. Oui, heureuse. C'était étrange, mais c'était si bien… une seule personne avait manqué à l'appel, une personne qui pourtant aurait du être là, avec l'équipe. Un certain kickeur…

Je repensai à la course et au score que j'avais fait. La première fois que je battais mon record depuis longtemps. J'avais couru 4O yards en 4,7 secondes, au lieu de 4,9. Ouah. Je m'étais impressionnée, j'avais même demandé à recourir pour voir si tout ça n'avait pas été un blocage du chronomètre… mais non. Apparemment, ma détermination et mon entraînement acharné avaient portés leurs fruits… je souris amèrement. Pourquoi n'avais-je pu avoir cette vitesse là quelques années plus tôt ? Je l'ignorais.

Je continuai à marcher, les rayons du soleil disparaissant lentement à l'ouest. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver seule, encore une fois. Seule avec mes souvenirs que je n'avais aucun désir à ressasser. Ces sombres mémoires qui me pourrissaient la vie et qui me hantaient aussi bien le jour par des images ou des paroles d'autres personnes que la nuit par des cauchemars incessants. Et Hiruma qui m'avait dit que le passé était le passé… je fis une grimace. Mon passé à moi me rattrapera toujours.

Un éclair aveuglant ainsi qu'un coup de tonnerre particulièrement puissant me sortirent de mes pensées. Je levai la tête, regardai le ciel. Il était noir. Pourtant, les rayons du soleil resplendissaient toujours… je cessai de marcher. Mes cheveux roux et mes deux mèches noires recouvrirent partiellement mon visage, pendant que de fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber et glisser le long de mes bras. Je frissonnai, me remis en route, tête baissée. La souffrance me sautait à la gorge et mon visage le montrait sans doute ; je ne voulais pas que l'on voie cette douleur et que l'on ait pitié de moi.

Puis, la rose me brûla de nouveau, ajoutant à la crispation de ma mâchoire. Les souvenirs avec. J'en avais marre. Je voulais un autre passé, une famille entière, comme avant, et pas un frère décédé, une mère disparue et un père alcoolique. Je voulais une vie normale, une vie comme toutes les autres filles de mon âge auraient du avoir. Mais je ne l'avais pas. Un sourire amer se plaqua sur mon visage. Décidément, je pensais beaucoup à moi.

- Lee ?

Je grimaçai. C'est pas vrai, on allait me refaire le même coup que ce jour maudit ?

- C'est bien toi, Lee ? insista la voix, grave.

Je me retournai, et j'en eus le souffle coupé. Qui se trouvait devant moi ? Musashi. Le kickeur. Celui qui m'avait trouvé avec Kurita et ce démon de Hiruma. Je restai bouche bée, puis reprenant mes esprits, je continuai ma route.

- Non, désolée je vois pas de qui vous parlez, répliquai-je.

- Pourtant ça ne s'oublie pas une fille avec des yeux comme ça.

Un-zéro pour Musashi. Je poursuivis pourtant mon chemin.

- Attend, Lee…, insista-t-il.

Il m'attrapa le poignet, je m'arrêtai sans pour autant me retourner. Il resta ainsi pendant quelque secondes avant de me lâcher. Je ne voulais pas le voir. Pourquoi, alors que c'était moi qui avait déserté ? J'en savais rien. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas le voir. Après cette pensée je repris le chemin que j'avais emprunté avant que l'on ne m'interrompe. En gros, j'ignorai éperdument Musashi.

- Tu vis toujours avec ton père pour réagir comme ça ? rétorqua-t-il calmement.

Cette fois-ci je me retournai et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

- Non, répondis-je.

Ce fut à sont tour de me sonder. Il me scruta de ses yeux noirs, cherchant une réponse à ses questions muettes qu'il n'osait pas poser à voix haute. Au bout d'une vingtaine de secondes, sur le point d'éclater de rire devant le sérieux du kickeur, je me contins et esquissai un sourire qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait de me fixer.

- Crache le morceau, lâchai-je.

Il parut réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer ensuite. Enfin, après un long moment d'hésitation, il se décida.

- Pourquoi tu es partie ?

Mon sourire s'évanouit. Je n'étais pas partie. Je m'étais enfuie. Enfuie loin de mon père, loin de ses yeux rougis par la haine, la tristesse et l'alcool, loin d'une rose de métal qui m'avait déjà marquée et que je ne voulais plus jamais ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir. Oui, après cette brûlure je m'étais enfuie loin de chez moi, j'étais enfin parvenue à partir de cet enfer de coups et de souffrances.

_**Flash-back :**_

_Mes larmes avaient séché, la pluie continuait de marteler ma peau brûlée avec douceur. J'étais trempée, repliée sur moi-même, un trou béant se formant au creux de mon ventre et continuant de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que je vivais… pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'être morte depuis longtemps. Et le seul sentiment qui me permettait d'affirmer que j'existais était cette haine envers mon père. _

_Je dépliai mes jambes ankylosées et douloureuses lentement, et automatiquement la pluie qui tombait averse et sous laquelle j'étais s'accrocha à elles, répandant une vague de froid dans tout mon corps. _

_La pluie… _

_Je n'entendais que ça, je ne voulais entendre que ça. La chanson de la pluie. Je fermai les yeux pour mieux sentir les gouttes d'eau me coulant le long du visage. L'eau avait effacé mes larmes et en prenait la place. Et la pluie me berçait en continuant à chanter sa chanson, m'apaisant par la même occasion. _

_Je rouvris les yeux, me redressai brusquement, et j'eus la sensation que mes côtes s'étaient mises à craquer. Je retins un cri, m'agrippai à la rambarde noire de mon bras droit. Haletante, j'entrepris de me lever. Mes jambes tremblaient et supportaient mal mon poids, ma cicatrice encore « fraîche » sur mon omoplate gauche me brûlait de plus en plus. Je me tins à la balustrade pour ne pas tomber, puis entrai dans ma chambre avec peine avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit à gauche de la fenêtre. _

_Je haletais, et n'avais qu'une envie : fuir. Fuir loin de cet endroit. M'échapper définitivement. Et je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps malgré mes blessures. _

_Je me levai péniblement, me dirigeai vers mon armoire pour prendre une longue parka imperméable noire. Je l'enfilai avec précaution, sans pour autant éviter la douleur fulgurante qui me saisissait à mon omoplate et à ma main gauche déformée. _

_Une fois le manteau enfilé, je soulevai un coin de mon lit et y découvris, avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux, une clé. Je la pris, puis laissai négligemment tomber le matelas. _

_Je m'avançai doucement vers la porte, la main tremblante, et enfonçai la clé dans la serrure. Je la tournai avec peine vers la droite, ouvrant ainsi le passage. Pourquoi l'idée de m'échapper ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant ? Peut-être parce que j'avais inconsciemment peur que mon père ne me retrouve suite à ma fuite… _

_De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Ah, si. Ma haine envers mon père. Et là je pouvais être sûre que j'allais errer comme un fantôme à travers les rues sombres, ne sachant quel est mon nom ni qui je suis… _

_J'arrêtai une seconde ma main sur la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me faufilai à l'extérieur de ma chambre, la refermai. Sans chercher à me cacher, je traversai le couloir en face de moi et vis que mon père regardait la télévision sur son canapé, à ma gauche. J'entrepris d'aller le plus vite possible en faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'y parvins non sans mal, et je pus sortir de l'appartement sans trop de problèmes sinon de souffrances. _

_Une fois dans le couloir de l'immeuble, je pus courir sans retenue et dévaler aussi silencieusement que possible les escaliers pour parvenir au rez-de-chaussée. Je faillis m'écraser devant la porte qui se présentait à moi, freinai de justesse, et, ignorant les douleurs qui fusaient de partout dans mon corps, l'ouvris à la volée et me retrouvai une fois de plus sous l'averse insistante. _

_Mais cette fois, j'étais dehors. Et, comme reprenant vie, toujours en ignorant délibérément ma souffrance corporelle, je courus de toutes mes forces, le plus loin que je pus. Je traversai les trottoirs vides sans m'arrêter, fuyant le plus loin possible de mon père. _

_Je voulais retrouver mon identité et ne plus vivre seulement grâce à la haine que m'inspirait mon père. Alors je courais… peine perdue. Ça y est, le trou béant avait atteint son paroxysme. Ça y est, je commençais à trébucher. Et il n'y avait personne autour de moi pour m'aider. Tout était vide. _

_Je tombai. Le sol s'avança à une vitesse fulgurante avant de me cogner. J'avais les mains à plat par terre, je respirais, j'étais consciente, j'avais « pleine » possession de mes moyens. Sauf ceux de ma mémoire… ça y est, je l'avais perdue. _

_Mes souvenirs étaient envolés, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais à courir sous la pluie, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais mal, je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais étendue par terre. Je savais seulement qu'un vide innommable me bouffait le ventre et menaçait de me tuer tout à fait. _

_Je me relevai avec peine, la douleur me prenant les membres à chaque geste que j'exécutai. Ma respiration se fit saccadée et devant moi dansaient des petits papillons noirs. J'avais la tête qui tournait, et j'avais la sensation d'être devenue complètement folle… _

_Puis, je me mis de nouveau à courir, mue par un instinct sauvage dépassant mon entendement. _

- _Fuckin' rousse ? _

_Je ralentis mon mouvement, puis m'arrêtai totalement. Quelqu'un avait parlé. Je n'étais donc pas seule… comme pour répondre à cette pensée, le néant s'avança encore un peu plus en moi, me rongeant quasiment de toutes parts à présent. _

- _Qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? _

_Je me retournai, regardai le personnage qui apparemment me parlait, les yeux vides de toute émotion, vides de mémoire. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, je ne savais plus qui j'étais, je savais seulement qu'un inconnu avait parlé à quelqu'un et que, comme j'étais seule dans la rue avec cette personne, il n'y avait que moi que cet homme avait pu désigner._

- _Réponds-moi, Lee ! insista-t-il presque avec colère._

_« Alors c'est mon nom ? Je m'appelle Lee ? » pensai-je. _

_Regard vide. Aucune mémoire. Qui était l'homme devant moi ? Je n'en savais rien. J'aurais voulu lui demander qui il était, comment il me connaissait. J'aurais voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici au lieu de passer son chemin comme les autres. Mais aucun son ne sortait de ma bouche. _

_Je sentis que l'on m'empoignait les épaules et que l'on me secouait doucement. La douleur me réveilla soudain du moment de léthargie dans lequel j'avais été plongée. Je grimaçai fortement et murmurai dans un souffle quasiment inaudible : _

- _Stop, je vous en prie, stop…_

_La secousse ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Apparemment, l'homme ne m'avait pas entendue. _

- _J'ai… mal… stop… s'il vous plaît, insistai-je plus fort._

_Tout cessa d'un seul coup, et mes larmes jaillirent d'elles-mêmes. J'avais mal. J'avais mal partout, à mon omoplate, à ma main, aux côtes, partout. Mais pas seulement là. Je sentais aussi ce trou béant qui me rongeait de plus belle et qui menaçait de me tuer complètement. En fait, seule cette enveloppe de chair, mon corps, me retenait ici. _

_J'avais déjà oublié qui j'étais, où j'étais, même pourquoi j'étais. Oui, c'est bien ça, « pourquoi j'étais » tout court. Qu'allait-il se passer alors ? Deviendrais-je folle à lier jusqu'à oublier mon existence même et finir au fond d'un ravin ? _

- _LEE ! cria l'homme. _

_Je le regardai encore, puis, soudain, m'effondrai à genoux au sol. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce trou béant, ces souffrances. Cette douleur. C'était trop. Je voulais mourir. Oui, c'est ça, je voulais mourir et partir loin de la vie et de ses malheurs. Personne ne pleurerait quelqu'un comme moi… _

_Alors que le sol s'approchait de moi à grande vitesse, je sentis l'homme me rattraper puis le vis s'agenouiller. Je scrutai le ciel gris dans ses bras, puis soudain les sanglots et les larmes revinrent et je me laissai aller contre le torse de cette personne que je ne connaissais même pas. _

- _Merde, Lee, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. _

_Il n'obtint aucune réponse sinon celle de la pluie et de mes sanglots incessants._

- _Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il d'un ton plus dur. _

_Je levai la tête, le contemplant de mes yeux vides. Il était aussi trempé que moi. Ses cheveux blonds trempés bougeaient au rythme de la pluie et ses yeux verts exprimaient… qu'exprimaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Qui était-il ? Et qui est-ce que je pouvais bien être ? _

- _Pas avec ces yeux là. _

_Au bout de quelques secondes, vaincue par son regard vert, je fis un effort de concentration énorme. J'étais éreintée, j'avais mal. La fatigue que j'avais accumulée me tombait dessus comme une masse, mais je reconnus enfin le visage de l'homme qui m'appelait sans cesse, depuis au moins un quart d'heure, sans m'abandonner. _

- _Hi… Hiruma, soufflai-je. _

_Un soupçon de soulagement apparu sur son visage, un début de sourire sur le mien. Mais, la mémoire m'étant revenue, le présent et surtout le passé m'écrasèrent de tout leur poids et je ne pus retenir ce néant qui grandissait encore même après avoir atteint la limite du supportable. _

_Je craquai complètement. Je pleurai une fois encore, gémis de douleur, sanglotai, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter, comme si ces larmes retenues tout ce temps avaient enfin pu sortir. _

_Je m'agrippai au t-shirt noir de Hiruma avec force, faisant fuser un éclair lancinant de douleur dans ma main gauche. _

- _Bordel, calme-toi, Lee… raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi t'es dans cet état là ?_

_Entre deux sanglots, je révélai tout ce que je n'avais jamais dit à personne. Je racontai mon père, les hématomes énormes que j'avais le matin, au collège, je racontai le pourquoi des absences répétées aux entraînements, je racontai les coups. Je relatais mon histoire… _

_Il m'écouta sans rien dire, me serrant entre ses bras fins mais musclés. La pluie torrentielle se mêlait à mes larmes incessantes et couvrait à moitié ma voix faible. _

_Je m'accrochais désespérément à Hiruma, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement : j'avais mal partout et j'étais comme au bord d'une falaise, sur le point de tomber sur un tapis d'herbe ou au contraire dans le vide qui me donnerait la mort. Et je savais que si je basculais à nouveau dans le néant, je ne pourrais probablement pas en sortir : la folie de la souffrance se chargerait de m'ôter la vie avant. _

_Une fois que j'eus fini, je me tus et laissai la pluie essuyer les sillons qu'avaient formé mes larmes. Je me sentais complètement vidée. Fatiguée. La seule chose que j'aurais voulu faire c'était dormir. Dormir sous la pluie à écouter le chant des gouttes d'eau tombant en cascade, dans les bras de Hiruma. C'était tout ce que j'aurais voulu. Mais je ne pouvais pas : mon père allait voir ma disparition d'une minute à l'autre et partir à ma recherche, furieux comme je ne l'aurais jamais vu. Alors, je m'extirpai de l'étreinte du quaterback pour repartir. Mais pour aller où ? Aucune idée. Tandis que je réfléchissais, les yeux dans le vague, traversant la pluie, je sentis une main m'attraper le poignet. _

- _Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles dans cet état, dit Hiruma comme s'il avait lu dans mon esprit. _

- _Mais…_

- _Tes plaies vont s'infecter et tu n'as aucun endroit où aller._

_Hiruma : un-zéro. Décidément il savait où il mettait les pieds celui-là. _

- _Et je fais quoi si mon père me retrouve ? rétorquai-je. Il est hors de question pour moi que je reste ici une minute de plus. _

- _Alors prévois au moins un voyage si tu veux partir, un peu d'argent et de désinfecter tes plaies. Tu peux pas t'en aller comme ça, fuckin' rousse, répliqua-t-il à son tour. _

_Je n'ajoutai rien, laissant la pluie nous tremper encore plus que nous ne l'étions déjà. Je soupirai, puis fermai doucement les yeux. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais trouver comme excuse, je savais qu'il avait raison. _

_Et contre toute attente, comme pour confirmer ses dires, je me sentis flancher. Je tombai une énième fois au sol, et avant d'avoir pu toucher celui-ci, je m'évanouissais dans les méandres des ténèbres. _

_**Fin du Flashback.**_

Ma fuite. J'avais par la suite habité pendant deux jours chez Hiruma (oui, d'ailleurs il est pas si démoniaque qu'il veut le faire croire…), puis j'étais partie un an en Amérique, où je m'étais inscrite en troisième, pour terminer mon année. Et, enfin, j'étais revenue au Japon pour poursuivre ma mère.

Car elle n'était pas morte, et je voulais à tout prix la retrouver, pour savoir si oui ou non elle m'avait pardonné. Elle était quelque part dans ce pays, et moi j'étais en train de… « parler » avec Musashi et de ressasser des souvenirs. Et elle m'attendait peut-être, ou peut-être pas…

Mais si j'avais décidé de vivre, ce jour-là, ce n'était pas pour elle, mais pour tous ceux qui m'avaient sortie d'un puits sans fond dans lequel je m'étais noyée. Et il était hors de question qu'aujourd'hui je me laisse avoir une seconde fois par quelqu'un de vicieux comme mon père, quelque soit la situation.

Je revins sur terre et scrutai le kickeur.

- Ça te dirait de venir boire un coup à la maison ? invitai-je. J'ai deux ou trois questions à te poser…

_Le tonnerre gronda au loin, et le soleil commença à disparaître derrière les montagnes lointaines. La pluie se mit à tomber, fredonnant son éternelle chanson des gouttes d'eau tombant en cascade sur le bitume… _


	7. Cauchemar et confusion

_Bonsoir ! ^^_

_Alors, tout d'abord je m'excuse du retard que j'ai eu, j'ai vraiment galéré pour écrire ce chapitre et je le trouve assez… moyen, disons._

_Ensuite, bah, bonne lecture ! ^^_

_Narya_

**Chapitre 6 : Cauchemar et confusion.**

_**Hiruma**_

Nous faisions une sortie avec les fuckin' gamins. Pourquoi ? Un coup de tête. En bon crétin, le fuckin' tight-end avait proposé une fête, approuvée à l'unanimité, évidemment. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, ils avaient tenu à ce que je vienne. J'avais pas eu envie d'y aller, mais sortir un peu pour me changer les idées était pas mal non plus. C'était ce que je me disais… seulement, ces fuckin' gamins étaient soulants, très soulants. Et vas-y que j'arrête pas de bouger, et vas-y que je gueule… super, comme fête ! (très ironique, j'aurais préféré passer une journée chez moi plutôt que « _ça »_).

Nous marchions donc un peu au hasard, après avoir commandé une pizza (enfin, précisément dix-sept…) et les avoir finies, toujours en parlant (en criant, quoi). J'avais l'impression que les fuckin' rues étaient toutes les mêmes : maisons… arc-en-ciel de friqués qui longeaient les trottoirs… _violets _? Routes goudronnées, noires… _à pois verts_ !? Y aurait pas un blème, là ?

Moi, avoir bu ? Evidemment. Mais juste un peu. Remarquez, même en me prenant une cuite, je n'ai jamais perdu mes moyens. Et, plus bizarre (en revanche, pratique, hé hé hé…) je me souviens de tout à chaque fois. Un peu mal au crâne le lendemain, mais sans plus.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas ces couleurs bizarres. Et puis, j'avais l'impression que tout… flottait. Ouais, c'est ça. Comme un fuckin' rêve. Le problème, c'est qu'au début on a l'impression d'être léger, de voler, presque… et puis on se casse la gueule ensuite… mouaif, là ça y avait pas. Seulement ce flottement étrange et ce silence… ce silence ? Où étaient les fuckin' gamins ? Disparus ? Remarque, c'tait pas plus mal. Au moins, y avait de l'intérêt à ce que je sorte pour m'aérer la cervelle. Cervelle que j'avais un peu défoncée, d'ailleurs… (juste un peu. De quoi m'empêcher de réfléchir…)

- Bonne soirée, hein ? dit la fuckin' manager à ma droite avec son sourire d'ange.

- Hn, répondis-je en remarquant sa présence.

En fait, ça m'avait soulé plus qu'autre chose. Les fuckin' gamins et leurs rires suraigus, leurs cris… résultat : j'avais pas pu avaler mon repas tranquille, ils m'avaient tous cassé les oreilles avec leurs conneries. Mais bon… ce qui est fait est fait et on n'y revient pas dessus.

Je tournai ma tête vers la fuckin' manager, m'arrêtai. Elle était étrange. Comme floue, transparente, insaisissable. Pourtant… elle n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude. Elle avait un tempérament fort (saoulant, quoi) et l'emmerder était une chose qui me mettait de bonne humeur. Mais là… elle semblait trop… fragile pour que je fasse la moindre remarque. Elle me regarda et me fit un de ses fuckin' sourires timides. Décidément, elle était un ange tombé du ciel…

- Merci d'être venu, Hiruma-kun, déclara-t-elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Son sourire, aussi délicat qu'il pourrait l'être, avait l'air aussi irréel que le reste, mais, surtout, ses deux yeux magnifiquement saphir semblables à deux morceaux d'océan me captivaient complètement.

Fuckin' manager ! Merde, mais arrête de me regarder, après voilà ce que ça me fait…

Je fus tiré de mes pensées car elle avait brisé l'échange visuel. La regardant, toujours immobile, je pus voir qu'une grimace commençait à déformer son fuckin' visage. Puis, d'un coup, une sorte de vent. Un vent puissant, ravageur… qui aspirait toute couleur et déformait tout le paysage.

Pour faire court, devant nous se trouvait une sorte de… trou noir. Malgré le fait que j'étais déjà arrêté (ce qui m'avait sans doute sauvé la vie), je me figeai instantanément, n'esquissant plus un mouvement. La fuckin' manager fut en revanche prise dans ce centre d'aspiration à la con, emportée comme une fuckin' brindille…

« 'fait chier ! C'est pas bon… 'faut pas qu'elle entre là d'dans ! » pensai-je de toutes mes forces.

- Attrape ma main ! hurlai-je en lui tendant ma paume.

Elle tendit son bras, réussit à me chopper. Le fuckin' tourbillon s'agrandissait, on aurait dit qu'il avalait le monde… et ma fuckin' manager par la même occasion. Elle me fit un de ses sourires… avant d'ajouter avec horreur :

- Ta main… ta main glisse ! cria-t-elle. Hiruma-kun !

Oui. Je sentais sa main blanche s'échapper de la mienne, coulant comme l'eau insaisissable ou s'échappant comme le sable fin de la mer… je sentais sa main me filer entre les doigts.

- MERDE ! jurai-je, 'FAIT CHIER ! Mamori, accroche-toi !

Elle me regarda avec étonnement, pendant une seconde. Puis, ses pupilles exprimèrent une fuckin' joie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Je scrutai un instant ses yeux bleus, et malgré le bordel et le bruit que cette saleté de trou noir provoquait, je pus entendre ce qu'elle me murmurait :

- Désolée, Hiruma-kun, pour moi c'est trop tard…

Elle m'adressa un de ses sourires angéliques, et je pus voir des larmes au coin de ses yeux. Comme au ralenti, sa main m'échappa complètement, calmement, silencieusement. Puis Mamori fut entièrement aspirée, commençant par ses pieds et ses genoux, puis ses hanches, son ventre, ses côtes, ses épaules, son cou, vinrent son menton, sa bouche, son nez, ses yeux bleu saphir, ses cheveux châtains, son coude droit, son poignet, et enfin ses doigts fins et blancs que je n'avais pas réussi à retenir. Ainsi, elle disparu complètement dans le néant, emportant avec elle les couleurs et formes du paysage, ne laissant qu'une fuckin' obscurité, grise et noire, seulement éclairée par des saletés d'étoiles.

Le fuckin' trou noir se referma et je retombai sur le cul, seulement entouré d'un monde gris et de silence. A ce moment-là, j'aurais largement préféré les cris insupportables des fuckin' gamins que cette paix étouffante. Car s'installait avec elle l'idée de Mamori disparue à jamais.

Mamori… non, impossible… _Ma_ fuckin' manager. Non, je voulais pas le croire. Non. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Et pourtant, la réalité s'étalait devant moi, aussi éclatante qu'un tapis rouge déroulé au milieu d'une plaine de neige : Mamori était morte au milieu du néant. Et je n'avais pas pu la sauver.

Je me redressai d'un seul coup, à moitié trempé, cherchant Mamori dans le noir. Je soupirai en me frottant brusquement les yeux, me rendant compte que tout ça n'avait été qu'une fuckin' illusion. Rah… cela faisait longtemps que j'avais pas fait ce genre de rêve.

En général, pour une personne normale, ce type de songe s'appelle un cauchemar…

Je grognai (quoi, vous êtes de bonne humeur quand vous vous réveillez en pleine nuit, vous ?) avant de me tourner vers mon réveil. Génial… y en avait pas. J'avais oublié que celui du matin précédent avait fini contre le mur. Soupirant, je regardai le mince espace où la lumière aurait du passer. Apparemment, il faisait encore nuit. Après, pour savoir l'heure c'était une autre histoire… ah, si, le portable.

« Mon jean… où est mon fuckin' jean ? »

- 'fait chier…, râlai-je pour moi-même.

Je me levai de mon lit (avec beaucoup de flemme…) et marchai tant bien que mal dans le bazar plus que bordélique de ce qu'on appellerait communément « ma chambre ». Je voyais absolument que dalle, faillis me casser la figure en me prenant les pieds dans la couverture mais pus me rattraper à mon lit de justesse pour ne pas m'écraser sur le parquet de la chambre.

- (_Les propos tenus à présent sont susceptibles de choquer les âmes sensibles et sont donc censurés. Merci de votre compréhension. _xD)

Je repris l'équilibre en quelques secondes malgré le fait que j'étais complètement dans les vapes et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre, cherchant mon jean à tâtons devant se trouver sur le chauffage.

- Connerie de rêve…, grognai-je, 'fait chier… ras-le-cul… fuckin' mana… PUTAIN DE CONNERIE VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!!! SALOPERIE DE MERDE !!!!

« Fuckin' de connerie de lit… pourquoi j'peux pas me défouler dessus et lui exploser sa face ? Ah, oui c'est vrai. C'est le seul que j'aie trouvé qui soit assez confortable pour me permettre de dormir… fuckin' insomnies… » râlai-je.

Précision pour les fuckin' lecteurs qui n'auraient pas capté (je pense que personne a compris, avouez !) : je venais de me cogner le pied (le petit doigt, précisément) contre le lit. J'étais encore dans les choux mais je crois que vous l'aurez compris : je suis déjà pas super… « doux » dans la journée (vous préférez quoi ? Sadique, démoniaque ? Vicieux, immoral ? J'vous l'accorde.), je vous laisse imaginer à moitié endormi en pleine nuit.

Je m'arrêtai. Pourquoi je m'étais levé, déjà ?

Je soupirai. Oubliée, la raison du pourquoi j'avais bougé mes fesses du matelas ! Je repartis dans l'autre sens, me dirigeant vers le lit en grognant. J'allais être de mauvaise humeur…

Je me laissai tomber sur la couette, puis me glissai dessous et remontai la couverture au niveau de mes épaules. Je fixai le plafond, les yeux mi-clos, sentant le sommeil m'envahir à nouveau.

Demain… le match. Contre qui déjà ? Ah, oui, Amino Cyborg…

Je fermai les yeux, laissant défiler à leur guise dans ma tête les stratégies que j'avais élaborées, qui se mélangèrent petit à petit avec des rêves… un visage au milieu de tout ça. Décidément, elle me lâcherait pas.

Fuckin' manager…

*

YA-HAAAAA !!! Le match a été remporté… avec succès ! 36 à 14… hé hé hé… explosés dans leur fierté, les Cyborgs ! Exactement ce que j'avais envie de leur faire bouffer.

Bah, après, la fuckin' équipe s'est pas mal démerdée, 'faut l'avouer… mais bon, 'faut pas oublier qu'Amino Cyborg était qu'un échauffement comparée à Oujo. Même, un échauffement très, trèèèès médiocre. Ouais, il nous restait encore beaucoup de chemin avant de parvenir à eux.

Et la fuckin' équipe avait décidé de fêter ça (on va jamais y arriver si ils commencent à faire ça à chaque fois qu'on gagne…). Carnage, bordel de merde, j'avais tout sauf envie d'une fête. Vous savez, les cris suraigus qui vous crèvent les tympans, la musique à fond et les choux à la crème qui vous foutent une indigestion… ce genre de fête. Mais bon, tant qu'à faire, s'il fallait s'éclater, autant s'éclater à fond. Ils allaient tous morfler… quelques idées me venaient déjà… hé hé hé… (un exemple ? Faire rattraper au fuckin' singe les choux à la crème sans les abîmer… et celle-là est la moins tordue.)

C'est dans les vestiaires, juste après le match, qu'ils avaient décidé de faire la fête. Ce fuckin' crétin de tight-end avait proposé (en tournant sur une jambe, bien sûr, juste pour rehausser un peu le niveau de connerie) d'organiser une fête pour célébrer notre victoire. Et bien évidemment, toute l'équipe avait dit oui…

Une fois tous changés, nous rentrâmes au local (accompagnés du bruit, des cris de joie et des balles - les miennes). Les fuckin' gamins partaient tous les uns après les autres chercher de quoi bouffer, boire, décorer… enfin, de tout, quoi.

Moi, j'avais la flemme de les accompagner (là c'est même plus une question de flemme mais de bon sens), et même si nous avions gagné, il fallait s'entraîner encore. Les prochains adversaires seraient sûrement de plus en plus difficiles à battre, et si on voulait rester sur la route et pas se casser la figure dans le décor, fallait surtout pas s'endormir sur la victoire.

Je souris. Si on continuait comme ça, on allait tous le perdre ce Christmas Bowl. C'tait pas en faisant une fuckin' fête à chaque succès qu'on allait s'améliorer…

- Hiruma-kun… ?

Ah, tiens on m'appelle. Oh, c'est la fuckin' manager… qu'est ce qu'elle est soulante avec sa voix mélod… mielleuse… mon sourire s'élargit (pas d'illusions : l'idée d'emmerder la fuckin' manager me met de bonne humeur, c'est tout). Je me levai brusquement pour partir du local, mon ordi sous le bras.

- Où tu vas ? demanda-t-elle de sa fuckin' voix d'ange.

- Acheter deux-trois trucs, fuckin' manager.

- Je t'accompagne, décida-t-elle après quelques secondes, comme pour me faire chier.

Et merde ! Manquait plus que ça. La fuckin' manager se ramène et j'dois me la coltiner juste pour aller acheter un paquet de chewing-gum (sans sucre, évidemment)… pourquoi elle a décidé de me coller aux basques alors qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'elle est pas la bienvenue ?

- Les fuckin' gamins vont s'inquiéter s'ils trouvent personne au local, fuckin' manager, donc tu restes, ordonnai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais sorti une connerie. Ou comme si j'étais un crétin furieux avec un entonnoir sur la tête tout droit sorti de l'asile.

- Depuis quand… tu t'inquiètes pour les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Ouais. J'avais sorti une connerie. Décidément ne pas avoir de chewing-gum me perturbait.

La fuckin' manager se planta devant moi, ses pupilles me scrutèrent avec… colère. Elle plissa les yeux, les mains sur les hanches, puis se retourna sans une parole vers le local.

- Je vais leur laisser un mot et je viens avec toi, lâcha-t-elle avant même de me laisser le temps d'être soulagé.

Merde… décidément, fuckin' manager, tu tiens vraiment à me saouler…

Elle alla écrire son mot et moi je partis de mon côté, sans l'attendre, direction la presse, pour acheter des chewing-gums sans sucre.

- Oh, tiens, une asperge…

Je me retournai. Je vis deux yeux vairons malicieux et une chevelure longue et presque rouge…

- Fuckin' rousse. Tu as vraiment décidé de me faire chier toi aussi ?

Son sourire disparut. Elle était plantée là, sur le chemin, immobile, me scrutant pendant plusieurs secondes sans tiquer. Au bout d'un court instant elle lâcha :

- J'ai les données.

- Hm ?

- J'ai les données que tu m'avais demandées.

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche. J'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'elle aurait pu réussir à me ramener ce que je lui avais demandé. Enfin, si, je m'étais très bien imaginé. Mais j'aurais pas cru qu'elle le ferait dans les quelques heures suivant ma demande (mon ordre, plutôt)…

La fuckin' rousse me mit la carte mémoire que je lui avais filée sous le nez, puis partit silencieusement et disparut de ma vue une fois la clé dans ma main.

Je fixai encore quelques secondes l'endroit où elle s'était éclipsée, puis je m'assis sur un muret près de moi et allumai mon ordinateur qui se trouvait sou mon bras. Je connectai la carte pour voir les données qu'elle avait collectées ; j'ouvris le fichier pour voir les photos qu'elle avait prises.

Le fichier s'afficha à l'écran en quelques secondes… je me figeai à la vue de ce qu'il contenait.

Il y avait bien tous les clichés des Oujo White Knight que je lui avais demandés (une sorte de mise à l'épreuve si vous préférez), aucun doute, ils étaient tous là. Seulement… sur toute la diagonale de chaque photo, il y avait une bande noire qui prenait la moitié de la place, cachant particulièrement et volontairement bien l'image, où était écrit : « Na ! ».

Peut-être bien gamin comme mot… mais n'empêche qu'il exprimait toute la réussite de « l'épreuve » et aussi très bien toute la moquerie de la fuckin' rousse…

Je retirai la carte mémoire avec rage, refermai mon ordi brusquement et le remis sous mon bras. Merde… elle m'avait devancé. Et bien, même… deuxième fois que ça arrivait.

- Hiruma-kun ?

« Et voilà, la fuckin' manager arrive. Mais vous allez me laisser tranquille, tous !? Ras-le-cul, moi ! Entre elle qui me colle les basques et l'autre qui se fout de ma gueule, j'en ai ma claque, moi ! 'fait chier… » pensai-je.

Je me levai et partis sans l'attendre, les mains dans les poches, ayant pour seule envie un chewing-gum sans sucre. J'entendis son pas se presser, puis je la vis arriver à ma hauteur.

Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec une veste ébène (qui lui allait bien, 'faut l'avouer) et un jean aux tons bleus, accompagné de ballerines noires à petits talons. De jolies ballerines, et d'ailleurs, ça faisait un boucan pas possible, un « tac-tac » que j'aurais eu envie d'étriper sur place. Je me renfrognai encore plus, une légère grimace sur le visage. Ça y est, j'étais définitivement de mauvaise humeur.

Nous arrivâmes au magasin deux minutes plus tard accompagnés de deux cent trente quatre « tac-tac » (ça vous arrive jamais, quand un truc vous saoule continuellement, de compter combien de fois il vous fait chier ?).

Prêt à faire une crise de nerfs et me trouvant dans le besoin impératif de chewing-gums, j'entrai dans le magasin avec ma kalachnikov sur l'épaule, un sourire sadique collé au visage. J'allai rapidement devant le fuckin' commerçant, m'assurant que mon arme était bien chargée (en temps habituel, je fais le contraire…).

- Un paquet de chewing-gum sans sucre, susurrai-je avec l'arme pointée sur le front du fuckin' vendeur.

Il courut en chercher puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec la boîte. Je lui arrachai des mains puis sortis sans un mot, ayant enfin mes chewing-gums. J'entendis la fuckin' manager s'excuser auprès du vendeur et le remercier, puis elle revint vers moi. Même si ses talons me rendaient littéralement fou, j'étais calmé et de meilleure humeur (enfin, appelez-le comme ça si vous voulez, pour les autres ça change rien).

J'inspirai puis expirai silencieusement, tentant de ne pas prêter attention aux « tac-tacs » incessants. A force de répéter ce manège je parvins à me calmer au bout de quelques secondes.

J'observai alors du coin de l'œil ma… la fuckin' manager, puis eus un sourire en coin. Ouais, décidément la fuckin' rousse frappait fort, mais en plus juste : la fuckin' manager n'était pas pareille aux autres. Malgré tout ce que je refusais d'admettre, et qu'il était hors de question que j'admette de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas dire ou même penser que cette fille était _comme les autres_.

Zut. Voilà qu'elle tourne la tête vers moi parce qu'elle a senti que je la regardais. Merde. Elle me fixe et me scrute avec un regard interrogateur et je sais pas quoi dire. Merde. Merde ! En plus, je crois bien qu'elle m'a pris dans ses yeux saphir. Merde. Merde ! Merde !!

Je détournai les yeux après avoir plongé dans ceux, bleus et innocents comme c'est pas permis, de ma… la fuckin' manager.

Après quelques instants de marche silencieuse, nous arrivâmes au local et j'entendais déjà les cris et rires des fuckin' gamins alors que nous étions à bonne distance du bâtiment. Je plaquai ma main droite devant mes yeux et les frottait un peu en soupirant. J'étais déjà fatigué rien qu'en distinguant leur bazar de dehors (et surtout de loin).

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta la fuckin' manager.

Je laissais retomber ma main et sourit.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? répliquai-je.

Elle me regarda avec une expression exactement contraire à ce que je m'attendais : elle fit la moue en me lançant des coups d'œil comme si j'étais malade. Et merde. Seconde connerie de la journée. A noter : toujours rembarrer la fuckin' manager si elle me pose une connerie de question de ce genre.

Nous parvînmes devant le bâtiment mais au lieu d'entrer dans le local, je me dirigeai vers le fuckin' lycée. Ils pouvaient bien m'attendre un peu que ça leur ferait pas de mal. Enfin, ça me ferait surtout du bien à moi, en fait.

J'entendis la fuckin' manager s'arrêter ; je sus tout de suite sans me retourner qu'elle m'observait en train de m'éloigner. Je souris légèrement, m'arrêtai brusquement. Mon sourire disparut et je secouai vivement la tête. Rah, fuckin' de fuckin' manager.

J'ouvris la porte menant aux escaliers d'un coup de pied furieux destiné à me défouler, de nouveau de mauvais poil. Je grimpai les marches qui menaient au toit, sans me presser, cherchant à me calmer, les poings serrés à bloc dans les poches de mon jean. Ils m'attendraient sans problème, de toute façon. Ils avaient pas besoin de moi pour une fuckin' fête.

« Tac, tac. »

« Noooooooon… fuckin' manager, tu le fais exprès ? » râlai-je pour moi.

Elle me suivait, encore. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte et de continuer mon ascension jusqu'au fuckin' toit.

Je poussai la porte (la claquer serait plus juste…) et arrivai au sommet de ma destination. Je grimpai encore plus haut, au-dessus des marches, sur la cage des escaliers. Je m'assis contre le mur se présentant à moi, croisai les jambes et entendis quelques secondes plus tard un souffle court. Elle arriva sur le seuil, je ne la voyais pas ; tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à me noyer dans ses yeux saphir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le silence prenait place. La fuckin' manager n'était sans doute pas partie, mais elle s'était assise, c'était sûr et certain : je l'avais entendue se glisser contre la paroi lisse et morne.

- Fuckin' manager, tu comptes rester là combien de temps… ? lâchai-je.

- Je sais pas, peut-être jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé mon dessin…, chuchota une voix malicieusement que je connaissais que trop bien.

Merde. La fuckin' rousse… je grimaçai.

- Hiruma…

- Mh…, râlai-je.

- Je peux faire partie de l'équipe ? murmura-t-elle. Jouer, et tout le reste ?

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je souris. Droit au but, comme toujours. Elle n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot…

Alors comme ça, elle voulait faire partie de l'équipe ? En même temps, j'm'en doutais : elle m'avait dit vouloir faire du foot us, normal qu'elle désire être dans l'équipe… Pourquoi pas, d'ailleurs ? Même si elle était au complet pour les titulaires, en tant que remplaçante… très bonne remplaçante, le nier serait débile.

- Moui, lâchai-je après une cogitation d'une fraction de seconde.

La fuckin' rousse fit un bond, monta en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire en haut de la cage d'escaliers et se planta devant moi. Ses yeux pétillaient comme des feux d'artifices…

- Je gagnerai. Je mériterais cette place, affirma-t-elle avec aplomb.

Je lui fis un de mes sourires à glacer le sang. Ouais, elle avait déjà la volonté. Aucun problème là-dessus, mais…

- Tu vas souffrir, fuckin' rousse.

- Avec tout ce que j'ai déjà subi, je ne crois pas que ce soit quelque chose de si terrible.

Son visage joyeux se referma aussitôt, le mien perdit son demi-sourire. La bonne humeur se dissipa et l'air fut soudain plus lourd. Rien n'avait changé, sauf notre façon de voir ce qui nous entourait.

Fuckin' souvenirs… les oublier serait pas de trop, parfois, même pour moi.

- Je commence par quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Par quoi ? T'en pose, des questions stupides… par l'entraînement, évidemment.

Elle me regarda de travers, puis lâcha :

- D'accord, j'attends. Entraîne-moi.

Je soupirai. Cette fille était vraiment chiante quand elle s'y mettait.

- Je me permets simplement de te rappeler que je viens de passer un an en Amérique et que je suis pas restée les bras croisés…

J'm'en doute, fuckin' rousse, j'm'en doute… t'es pas assez conne pour rien foutre, toute façon.

- Il faudrait d'abord que je voie de quoi tu es capable…, commençai-je.

- Quoi, tu ne le sais pas encore, après tout ce que tu as vu ? répliqua-elle avec un demi-sourire.

- Fuckin' rousse…, soupirai-je.

Cette fille avait vraiment le don de me saouler, c'était pas croyable ! Comme ma tante. Exactement comme ma fuckin' tante, elle me faisait tourner en bourrique et ça _naturellement_.

- Ok, ok…, lâcha-t-elle en levant les mains en signe de résignation. Je vais te montrer. C'est assez… étrange, je te préviens de suite…

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Tout était bizarre avec cette fuckin' rousse. Tout. Même elle n'était pas normale. J'ai pas dit que je faisais dans la normalité non plus, mais elle me dépassait de loin. Alors je vous laisse un peu imaginer…

Pourtant, lorsque qu'elle ferma lentement les yeux, les sourcils froncés, sans rien faire d'autre, cessant même de respirer, je sus que tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à présent n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle allait faire. Je la fixai violemment, un sentiment prenant place au creux de mon estomac, un fuckin' sentiment qui me donnait envie de fuir comme un pauvre et ridicule animal devant son prédateur…

- Stop.

Elle s'arrêta, ouvrit les yeux, respira de nouveau et me fixa sans comprendre quoi que ce soit.

- Je préfère que tu me dises avant et que tu me montres après…, lâchai-je.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu pouvais rien montrer même, ça m'arrangerait. » pensai-je.

- Bon…, commença-t-elle, résignée, sur un ton exaspéré. Je suis ceinture noire et donc je sais me battre, je suis souple : j'ai fait de la gymnastique et un peu d'escalade ; j'aime grimper partout où c'est possible et je m'en donne les moyens - certains m'ont surnommée « le chat » -, et je déteste que l'on me remarque, pour ça j'me fais discrète - avec cela d'autres m'ont appelée l'Ombre, même si avec ça - elle désigna ses cheveux- et ça – elle montra ses yeux – c'est assez compliqué.

Je sais utiliser un sabre ou n'importe quel genre d'autre arme blanche ; et je n'abandonne jamais. En revanche, j'ai souvent tendance à n'en faire qu'à ma tête et je déteste être manipulée ou commandée…

La fuckin' rousse s'arrêta sur cette dernière phrase en me lançant un regard (très) appuyé. Je lui fis un sourire à glacer le sang, elle se détourna pour me montrer le dos et faire face au ciel… et au vide.

- Tu sais dessiner, nan ? demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Quel rapport avec le foot américain ? dit-elle en se retournant.

Elle n'avait pas dis oui, mais n'avait pas nié non plus.

- 'me faudrait un portrait exact de la physionomie des autres équipes.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Pour pouvoir évaluer leurs capacités, tiens…

- Tu peux pas prendre des photos, ce qui est beaucoup plus simple et surtout précis ? soupira-t-elle.

Je soufflai… quelle chieuse. Tu me saoules, fuckin' rousse, tu sais, ça ?

- Dans ce cas, tu seras notre… « journaliste », dis-je après quelques instants de réflexion.

- Pardon ?

- Tu iras recueillir des infos sur les équipes. Toutes sortes d'infos. Tout ce que tu pourras trouver. De ce qu'ils mangent, en passant par qui ils fréquentent, jusqu'à leur entraînement, énumérai-je. Je veux tout savoir sur ce qui pourrait être utile.

La fuckin' rousse me regarda un moment, me prenant sans doute pour un débile, mais elle dévoila ensuite ses dents en un sourire. Ses yeux pétillèrent, elle m'adressa un hochement de tête. Je crois qu'elle avait compris ce que je ferais de pas mal des infos… (hé hé hé !!)

- Et pour ce qui est du terrain ? insista-t-elle sérieusement.

Têtue. Oui, décidément, cette fille était chiante. Déterminée, intelligente, et chiante.

- On verra en temps voulu. A mon avis, tu seras la remplaçante, répondis-je. Plutôt le dernier atout…

Elle me scruta quelques secondes avec une moue sérieuse, laissant le vent la décoiffer, puis m'accorda un sourire sincère et sauta gracieusement devant la porte. Je l'entendis s'éloigner et descendre les marches une à une…

Et un joueur de plus. Enfin, une joueuse… et celle-là… quand on la connaissait un tant soit peu, on crachait pas devant une proposition comme celle-ci.

Avec ses capacités développées, ses réflexes souples, son intelligence et sa compétence à réagir en fonction des situations… oui. Elle ferait une parfaite tight-end. De plus, j'étais certain d'une chose : elle avait beau être une fille, elle dépassait de loin la plupart des mecs que j'aurais pu trouver…

- Hiruma-kun… ? murmura une fuckin' voix.

J'émergeai lentement de mes pensées, fixant sans la voir la personne se trouvant devant moi et me bouchant la vue. Je scrutai cette silhouette élancée devant moi, ces cheveux châtains et ce que je reconnus de suite, ces yeux bleu saphir…

- Fuckin' manager, qu'est ce qu'y a encore ? râlai-je sans conviction.

- La fête n'attend plus que toi.

Je soupirai. La fête… c'est vrai, pour notre victoire ils avaient organisé une fête.

- Tu pourrais me répertorier les données de l'équipe, fuckin' manager ? demandai-je (attend, mais depuis quand je _demande_ ?).

Elle me regarda bizarrement. Seconde fois de la journée. Tout en maintenant son regard sur moi, elle tourna autour de moi, me scrutant sous tous les angles et enfin posa sa main blanche sur mon front. Je tressaillis imperceptiblement ; n'allez rien croire, je déteste qu'on me touche.

- Tu serais pas malade ? demanda-t-elle.

- T'as pas répondu, grognai-je.

- Désolée, Hiruma-kun, pour moi c'est trop tard… j'ai…

Je sursautai.

- Répète ? lançai-je durement en me levant. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? insistai-je en la prenant fermement par les épaules.

Son visage exprima l'étonnement puis la terreur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit en signe d'impuissance. Ses yeux reflétèrent la peur profonde et me fixaient ; j'avais l'impression que des larmes s'apprêtaient à couler.

Alors c'est cet effet là que je produisais chez elle ? La peur ? Comme tous les autres ? Ouais. Apparemment c'était ça. C'était ce que je voyais dans le regard des personnes que je croisais. Cette fuckin' peur qui bouffait les gens.

- J'ai dit que… c'était… trop tard pour moi, gémit-elle. Je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai trop de choses… à faire…

Je m'immobilisai, cessant presque de respirer sous le choc. Qu'est ce que je venais de faire ? Je venais de confondre la situation avec un rêve… un cauchemar.

J'entrouvris la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Mon regard vide se reconcentra sur la fuckin' manager : elle tremblait et exprimait toujours cette peur. Je la lâchai lentement, levai les mains en reculant. Enfin, je me retournai, descendis rapidement de l'échelle de la cage d'escaliers en évitant son regard apeuré.

- Désolé, murmurai-je en m'engouffrant dans le couloir qui descendait.

Une chose dont j'étais absolument certain ? C'est qu'elle m'avait entendu. Merde. Combien de conneries j'allais encore faire aujourd'hui ?

_Il avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille aux yeux saphir. Elle avait eu peur. Très peur. Lui, il avait exprimé sa crainte par la colère. _

_Mais quelle crainte ? Celle de la perdre, elle. Et sans vouloir l'admettre, il savait pertinemment que s'il elle venait à l'abandonner ou n'importe quoi d'autre il ne s'en relèverait sûrement pas._


	8. Incompréhension

**Chapitre 7 : Incompréhension**

_**Mamori**_

« Désolé ».

Ce mot n'avait été qu'un chuchotement. Un murmure, même, au milieu des cris joyeux des Devil Bats, au milieu du bruissement du vent dans les arbres, au milieu du chant du lac et de celui des oiseaux. Et pourtant… je n'avais entendu que ça.

« Désolé ».

Un mot insolite prononcé par la bouche d'un démon. Un mot sonnant faux pour lui et qui pourtant franchissait ses lèvres en un murmure quasiment inaudible et sincère, presque peiné. Un mot que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir entendre venant de lui…

« Désolé ».

Comment se faisait-il qu'il se soit excusé ? Avait-il remarqué la peur qui m'avait saisie lorsqu'il avait réagi ainsi… ?

Oui. Il m'avait fait peur. Il ne m'avait pas inspiré de la crainte, non, une peur bien plus profonde, sourde, traduisant la surprise. Je ne l'avais pas reconnu sous ces mots et ces gestes. Et il m'avait terrorisée, à ce moment-là. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa propre crainte, qu'il n'avait pu exprimer que par la colère. Mais de quoi quelqu'un comme lui pouvait avoir peur ? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus.

Me laissant glisser sur les genoux, je laissai échapper quelques larmes de soulagement, d'incompréhension, un peu de douleur, et d'étonnement. Soulagement, car Hiruma m'avait lâchée et que cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes ; incompréhension par rapport à sa réaction ; douleur parce qu'il m'avait serré les bras trop fort, peut-être aussi à cause de ce trou qui me tordait l'estomac… ; étonnement, car il s'était excusé et qu'il avait fui mon regard. Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi fuir ?

Je portai ma main tremblante à mon front. Les larmes avaient coulées bien plus que je ne l'avais imaginé ; beaucoup s'étaient écrasées sur le sol, certaines s'étaient écoulées au creux de mon cou. Je ne cherchai pas à les effacer, les laissant affluer de plus belle.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais, aujourd'hui ? Voilà que je me mettais à pleurer comme une madeleine parce qu'on m'avait fui… pourtant ça m'arrivait tout le temps… pourquoi cela faisait autant mal, alors ?

« Parce que Hiruma ne m'avait jamais fuie… parce qu'il ne m'a jamais traitée _comme les autres_. »

Illumination. Je relevai la tête en un sursaut. C'était la première fois que j'avais eu peur de lui… comme les autres. Et c'était la première fois qu'il m'avait évitée… comme les autres. Tout ça se rejoignait… mais pourquoi je pleurais alors ? Je n'en avais rien à faire…

Secouant la tête, j'essuyai mes larmes et descendis de la cage d'escaliers. Cela ne valait même pas la peine que je pleure pour un quaterback qui n'en avait rien à faire de moi. Ces mots me firent mal, comme un pincement au cœur.

J'empruntai le couloir menant aux marches puis descendis. Il n'y avait personne dans les corridors du lycée, j'étais seule. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas pleurer encore. Je marchai au gré des escaliers et couloirs qui se présentaient à moi. Chaque pas que je faisais était comme un tour de plus pour mon estomac déjà tordu.

- Mamori ? Que fais-tu là ?

Je ralentis puis m'arrêtai totalement. J'entendis des pas légers derrière moi, puis après quelques secondes, une main fine se posa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour voir l'identité de la personne, et découvris…

- Lee…, chuchotai-je.

- Ben… ? fit-elle avec une moue surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes s'étaient mises à couler de nouveau, silencieuses, traîtresses. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il ne s'était pourtant rien passé de grave… !

- Mamori ! s'exclama la rousse. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état là ?

Mais arrête de sangloter, bon sang ! J'ai l'air de pleurer pour un rien, maintenant !

Secouant violemment la tête, une seconde fois, j'essuyai mes larmes avec rage. Pourquoi sa réaction me mettait dans un état pareil ? Est-ce que j'avais toujours peur ? Ou tout simplement était-ce à cause de ce vide qui me torsadait le ventre ?

- Mamori, arrête, s'il te plaît, calme-toi, respire…, chuchota-t-elle.

J'exécutai. Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration, expiration…

Le vide commença à partir, mes larmes cessèrent d'elles-mêmes… Quelques minutes plus tard, je la remerciai de son aide d'un sourire et nous descendîmes faire la fête avec les autres. Une seule inquiétude demeurait dans ma tête : Hiruma y serait-il ?

- Tu veux vraiment pas vider ton sac ? insista-t-elle, inquiète.

Je secouai la tête et la main dans un signe négatif ; je ne voulais pas reparler de tout ça pour l'instant. Une autre fois, peut-être… quand j'aurais réussi à digérer.

Me souriant en un hochement de tête, Lee m'entraîna au dehors en m'attrapant par le poignet. Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas étaler le sujet plus loin et de ne pas insister.

Elle se mit alors à courir, traversant les couloirs et les marches telle une tornade rousse. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit, un sourire sincère, dénué de tristesse, comme elle n'en avait sans doute plus fait depuis longtemps. Je lui rendis ce sourire, et je pus la voir rire, sa voix résonnant sur les murs du lycée, sur les escaliers, sonnant comme du cristal, brillant, transparent, mais si fragile…

Je me joignis à elle, au moment même où nous sortions à la lumière qui commençait à décliner. Nous n'étions pas loin du local, et nous pouvions entendre les joueurs préparer la fête. Nous courions toujours, prises d'un fou rire que même nous ne comprenions pas.

Moi ? Lunatique ? Peut-être bien.

Nous croisâmes Hiruma sur le passage. Il avait la tête légèrement baissée et était tout à fait sérieux. Je croisai son regard vert : il exprimait la colère, peut-être un peu la peur, aussi, mais surtout la déception. Je décidai de ne pas prendre compte de ce regard qu'il me lançait et attrapai son poignet au vol pour l'entraîner avec nous vers le local où se déroulait la fête.

- Qu… lâche moi tout d'suite ! Eh ! FUCKIN' MANAGER, LÂCHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE, JE TE DIS !

Je ris. Voilà, Hiruma était de retour. Cela me procurait un certain soulagement. Mais quand même… quelles têtes ils faisaient, les autres, en nous voyant arriver comme ça, Lee en premier, rieuse, les larmes aux yeux, moi qui la suivait dans les mêmes tons et Hiruma en dernier, en train de cracher, hurler des injures et tirant de partout… quel tableau !

Le quaterback parvint à s'enlever de cette course et nous, nous continuâmes à courir jusqu'au bâtiment, sous les yeux éberlués des joueurs. Nous entrâmes en trombe à l'intérieur, et découvrîmes le local en pleine préparation : des guirlandes étaient à moitié accrochées, la table où devait se dresser le buffet ne comportait que quelques bonbons et pas un seul gâteau…

- Heu… vous allez bien ? demanda Sena.

Nous étions pliées en deux, les mains sur les genoux d'avoir couru en riant, les larmes aux yeux à cause de notre fou rire.

- J'me suis jamais sentie mieux, lâchâmes-nous en même temps.

Nous nous regardâmes puis un sourire naquit sur nos lèvres d'un même mouvement. Moi, parce que je la remerciai muettement de s'inquiéter pour moi et de chercher à me consoler ; elle, parce qu'elle m'assura d'un regard qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne.

- Bon ! Vous nous aidez à préparer la fête ? s'exclama Suzuna de sa voix aigue.

Nous tirant de notre rêverie, elle nous empoigna et nous planta chacune avec une caisse remplie de sachets et de plats en tous genres dans les bras : bonbons, gâteaux encore chauds, une ou deux quiches, quelques pizzas, des boissons… enfin, de tout pour faire la fête, quoi.

Nous installâmes chaque chose à sa place, replaçâmes les guirlandes encombrantes, fîmes de l'espace… tout ça dans une ambiance chaleureuse parmi les joueurs de foot US. Seul Hiruma ne prenait pas part aux préparatifs ; j'ignorais d'ailleurs totalement où il était passé depuis que nous étions rentrées dans le local, Lee et moi…

Soufflant de soulagement et passant une main sur mon front, j'observai le résultat de nos efforts… pas mal ! Tout cela donnait bien envie… surtout ces choux à la crème achetés par Kurita. J'ignorais d'ailleurs comment il avait résisté à l'envie de ne pas les manger, avec moi il ne resterait même pas l'ombre d'une poussière…

- Mamo-nee ? appela Suzuna.

- Oui ?

- Tu saurais pas où est passé You-nii ?

Ah, alors je n'étais pas la seule à l'ignorer.

- Non, Suzuna-chan, je sais pas du tout, répondis-je.

- Et toi, Lee ? insista-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers nous et darda ses yeux vairons impressionnants sur nous. Elle scruta le visage de la cheerleader quelques secondes, puis passa au mien. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me dépouillait de toute barrière mentale et lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… peut-être même encore mieux. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, ce qui ne m'empêcha pas d'avoir l'impression que Lee semblait soupeser soigneusement sa réponse avant de dire quoi que ce soit…

- Je sais pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Par contre, je vous déconseille totalement d'essayer de le retrouver.

Sur ces paroles déstabilisantes, elle s'en retourna débattre joyeusement d'un sujet apparemment épineux avec les trois frères hein-hein.

Elle m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Ma raison et plus particulièrement mon instinct me soufflaient d'obéir à son conseil, mais ma curiosité était piquée à vif et me hurlait de partir à la recherche du quaterback.

Bah… avec un peu de chance, si je buvais un peu trop, je pourrais prétendre ne rien me rappeler ou avoir agi sous le coup de l'alcool. Mais ça ne me correspondait pas vraiment… ça éveillerait même peut-être les soupçons. En revanche, partir en prétendant la fatigue… oui, ça c'était largement plausible.

Je souris. J'avais bien l'intention de partir à la recherche d'Hiruma, mais il était hors de question de rater la fête et mes précieux choux à la crème.

______________

Bon Dieu, même pas besoin de faire semblant, j'étais réellement crevée. J'avais été entraînée dans la danse par Lee mais surtout Suzuna et n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir manger autant…

C'est pourquoi, après un soupir, je fis un au-revoir rapide à Sena et Lee, avant d'être interpellée par le cheerleader :

- Mamo-nee, où tu vas ?

- Je rentre, Suzuna-chan, répondis-je. Je suis crevée…

Comme pour confirmer mes dires, un bâillement s'arracha paresseusement de ma gorge. J'aperçus Lee froncer légèrement les sourcils, mais n'en tins pas compte.

Attrapant ma veste sur le porte-manteau, je sortis dans la nuit après un « au-revoir » bruyant et un grand sourire lancé à l'équipe. Ils avaient bien joué, impossible de le nier, et leur victoire me réjouissait au plus haut point, mais… il avait manqué quelque chose pendant toute la fête. Peut-être des ordres ou des piques lancées sèchement, avec au passage quelques insultes, ou même des bruits de coups de feu à crever les tympans…

Je secouai doucement la tête et serrai mes bras autour de ma poitrine, la fraîcheur de la soirée me mordant la peau. La fête avait été très réussie, je m'étais bien amusée et avais même vu Lee se dérider et danser, ce que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je ne regrettais rien, mais cela n'empêchait pas une petite boule de vide se former au creux de mon estomac…

Un violent coup de vent me fit frissonner, me sortant brusquement de mes pensées. Relevant la tête, je regardai la porte devant laquelle je me trouvais. A l'origine verte, faiblement éclairée par les lampadaires blancs et orangés, elle paraissait fantomatique, comme étant l'entrée d'un lieu macabre et fantastique.

Je la poussai sans grande hésitation, pénétrant les escaliers menant au toit d'un des bâtiments du lycée. J'avais du mal à apercevoir les marches devant moi, seules les quelques fenêtres laissant passer la pâle lumière de la lune et celle, plus froide, des lampadaires, me permettaient de distinguer quelque chose devant mon nez.

J'arrivai au bout de quelques instants pénibles à ma destination : la seconde porte verte, noire cette fois à cause de la nuit environnante, s'ouvrant sur le toit du bâtiment.

Je la poussai elle aussi sans inquiétude, me retrouvant sous le ciel étoilé et aux prises froides du vent d'automne. La porte se referma dans un faible claquement dans mon dos, pendant que j'admirais la rue que je surplombais. Elle semblait froide et vide, dénuée de vie lorsque les lycéens et la lumière de soleil ne la traversaient pas. Plus loin, en revanche, près du terrain, je pouvais voir le local vivre, entendre la musique à fond et apercevoir l'éclairage émis par le bâtiment.

Revenant à la raison de ma venue sur le toit, je grimpai lentement, en frissonnant, sur la cage d'escaliers, de peur de ne trouver que le vide une fois en haut. Mes doigts s'engourdissaient doucement sous les barreaux gelés et métalliques, renforçant la sensation de froid qui me mordait de toutes parts.

Lorsque je passai ma tête par-dessus l'échelle, je pus voir avec soulagement que le quaterback était là, couché sur les dalles de béton, en train d'observer les étoiles. Tout était normal, et pourtant, je sentais que les choses étaient différentes de d'habitude.

Hiruma respirait par saccades et en observant bien, je pus distinguer des tremblements partout dans son corps. Je finis de monter sur la cage d'escaliers et m'approchai lentement de lui.

- Hiruma… ? murmurai-je.

Il tourna ses yeux d'un seul coup vers moi, avec une rapidité à couper le souffle, me faisant sursauter violemment et reculer par la même occasion.

Mais ce qui m'avait fait faire marche arrière n'avait pas été la brusquerie avec laquelle il s'était tourné, non, plutôt ses yeux, sa peau… tout. Ses prunelles, habituellement vertes émeraude, étaient d'un rouge sang à faire pâlir le plus éclatant des rubis. Sa peau était d'une blancheur immaculée avec l'éclat de la lune… ou bien était-elle devenue ainsi ?

Et ses dents. Mon Dieu, ses dents, déjà qu'elles étaient pointues, là ça relevait du suicide. Plus qu'effilées, ses canines, principalement, ressortaient aux coins de sa bouche. Et il me fixait. Toujours en respirant par saccades, toujours en tremblant. Et il me fit peur. Vraiment peur. Plus qu'avant la fête, encore.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement alors que son souffle se calmait mais se faisait plus rauque. Il me fixait toujours, d'une façon épouvantable, comme si j'étais son gibier, sa… sa _proie_.

Il se releva lentement, moi je reculai instinctivement. Je pus alors voir que ses muscles, d'ordinaire assez fins, étaient maintenant un peu plus développés, dégageant une impression de force surhumaine. Mais humain, l'était-il encore vraiment… ?

- Mamori ! hurla une voix.

Celle de Lee. Je jetai un œil hésitant vers le bas, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Une énorme boule forma dans mon ventre, ma gorge se serra fortement. Je reportai mon regard sur Hiruma, ce Hiruma que je ne connaissais pas, ce Hiruma qui me fixait avec des yeux affamés comme si j'étais sa prise. Je sentis les larmes monter, lentement, puis couler le long de mes joues, arrêtant l'homme devant moi qui n'en était plus un.

Je reculai toujours, doucement. Jusqu'à ce que mon pied ne rencontre le vide, me faisant basculer vers le néant. Je ne regardais pas derrière moi, sachant pertinemment ce que j'y trouverais. De plus, je ne pouvais pas détacher mes yeux de cet être inconnu devant moi, qui s'était arrêté brusquement à la vue de mes larmes…

Je percutai le sol violemment. Un léger sourire naquit sur mes lèvres… non, je devais avoir rêvé. Pourtant, j'entendis les paroles sortir une seconde fois de la bouche du quaterback :

- Mamori… sauve… ta vie…

Mon prénom… Hiruma avait prononcé mon prénom.

_Elle ferme les yeux peut-être pour la dernière fois, le sourire aux lèvres. Lui, se battant contre sa conscience, a prononcé ces mots, sachant qu'ils seraient les derniers avant de ne plus pouvoir reprendre le dessus. C'est sans compter sur la troisième personne… invisible comme une Ombre. _

_Blablatage : _

_Bonsoir ! Oui, cette fois j'écris en bas xD_

_Pour vous dire que je posterais probablement plus jusqu'à mi-août… ^^_

_La suite, Lee sera la narratrice… avec des révélations :D_

_Narya_


	9. Révélations

_Bonjour ! ^^_

_Alors, pour ce chapitre, on apprend la véritable nature de deux personnages… sans pour autant tout vous révéler :p_

_Donc, je crois bien que je vous laisse sur un fil d'autant plus mince que la dernière fois, et là, je pourrais pas publier d'autre chap avant mi-août… ^^"_

_Voilà, bonne lecture ! _

_Narya xp _

**Chapitre 8 : Révélations.**

Mamori, Hiruma. Hiruma, Mamori.

Mon regard voyageait de l'un à l'autre avec perplexité. Je l'avais appelée, elle s'était vaguement retournée et alors j'avais pu voir l'horreur qui se peignait sur son visage habituellement si calme et souriant. Pourquoi ? A cause d'Hiruma. Moi-même je n'aurais pas imaginé que la situation tournerait ainsi. Mais… pourquoi si tôt ? Ce n'était pas son dix-huitième anniversaire, que je sache…

Quoi, vous voulez que je rembobine, vous ne comprenez rien ? Normal. Pour tout avouer, hier encore je n'aurais rien saisi non plus… ni cru, d'ailleurs. Seulement, je suppose que vous savez ce que sont les souvenirs oubliés… ?

____________

- Ma puce, murmura ma mère en me caressant les cheveux avec douceur.

Je me souviens que sa peau portait une odeur de fleur, celle de cerisier si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas. Toute sa surface était douce comme de la soie ; en revanche, impossible de lui faire une quelconque marque, un quelconque hématome, même une coupure ; et si quelqu'un essayait de la frapper, il se heurtait à un mur de marbre (je parle en connaissance de cause… ça fait mal !).

A l'entente des paroles de ma mère, j'ouvris les yeux avec peine, étant encore ensommeillée.

- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Je fis « non » de la tête. J'étais une vraie passoire, à l'époque. Ou un gruyère. Mes souvenirs formaient des trous, même aujourd'hui je peine à m'en rappeler certains…

Ma mère soupira.

- N'oublie pas. Tu es… un peu différente, commença-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta, parut réfléchir quelques secondes, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu veux que je te l'écrive ?

J'hochai la tête suite à un bâillement à décrocher la mâchoire. Je sentis ma mère se lever de mon lit et l'entendis aller de son pas svelte et posé vers le bureau. Elle s'empara d'une feuille et d'un stylo, écrivit en quelques secondes ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire, puis elle posa l'objet qui lui avait servi à marquer les mots sur la feuille, sur le bois de la table.

- Lee…, chuchota-t-elle, regarde moi, s'il te plaît.

Avec un effort qui me parut surhumain, j'ouvris de nouveau mes yeux fatigués et les frottai. Je reportai ensuite mon regard fatigué sur ma mère qui brandissait une feuille blanche pliée en quatre.

- Je te mets la feuille là-dedans, dit-elle toujours aussi bas. Promet-moi que tu la retrouveras et que tu la garderas. C'est très important.

Elle s'approcha et se rassit sur mon lit. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur mon front et me fit promettre de me souvenir un jour de cette feuille, mais surtout de la retrouver. _Absolument_. Je jurai dans un marmonnement inaudible, puis, enfin satisfaite, elle se leva pour la dernière fois et partit. Pour de bon.

J'avais cinq ans, à l'époque. J'ignorais alors que c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais et m'empressai de me rendormir, fatiguée.

J'avais fait de magnifiques rêves, toute la nuit. Ils avaient l'odeur de la fleur de cerisier, la douceur du satin et de la soie, et le son doux et chantant de la voix de ma mère… ils avaient été les derniers songes que j'avais pu faire. Pourquoi ? S'étaient succédés cauchemar et vides, depuis son départ. Des cauchemars sans nom, tous plus épouvantables les uns que les autres, des vides plus poignants et creux à chaque réveil le matin. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande si je suis capable de rêver comme avant…

Mais… la feuille ? Me demanderez-vous. Eh bien, je l'avais totalement, entièrement, complètement oubliée… Ma mère l'avait glissée dans un petit livre qu'elle m'avait offert, « _L'histoire d'un ballon_ ». J'étais petite et déjà une passoire, de plus elle m'avait parlé alors que j'étais encore endormie, renforçant la perte de mémoire…

Pourtant, le jour du match contre les Amino Cyborg (c'est-à-dire la veille de la fête), alors que j'étais sur le banc en train de regarder nos joueurs se battre pour arracher la victoire des mains des autres lycéens, je m'étais souvenue de cette « Histoire d'un ballon ». Comment, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Mais, de fil en aiguille, j'étais remontée à ce souvenir d'enfance…

Je n'avais pas attendu la fin du match et étais partie chez moi en courant, ayant simplement et rapidement prévenu Mamori de mon départ. Je n'avais pas pris la peine d'attendre un bus, ni la patience : ma curiosité l'emportait sur le reste, je voulais savoir ce que ma mère avait eu à me dire de si important pour venir me réveiller en pleine nuit et me faire promettre de ne jamais oublier, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Si les personnes croisant mon chemin me prenaient pour une folle, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je courais, tout simplement, le plus vite que je pouvais, sans pour autant me bousiller le cœur et les poumons.

Après une demi-heure de course à pied (le stade où se déroulait le match était par chance pas trop loin de chez moi), je parvenais devant mon appartement, essoufflée. J'avais ouvert la porte à la volée, n'avait même pas pris la peine de la refermer, me dirigeant vers ma chambre en courant. J'étais directement allée vers ma bibliothèque, faisant tomber les livres sans ménagement, jusqu'à ce que je _le_ trouve.

La fouille m'avait pris au moins une demi-heure… mais j'avais fini par mettre la main dessus. Ce que je n'avais pas vraiment espéré, d'ailleurs… m'étant enfuie de chez mon père sans rien emporter, je n'aurais pas pensé le trouver là… comment y était-il arrivé, d'ailleurs ? Je l'ignorais, mais là n'était pas le plus important… je reportai mes pensées sur l'objet entre mes mains.

« _L'Histoire d'un ballon_ ». Le petit livre était rouge et poussiéreux, corné par la même occasion. Un ballon de football américain était dessiné dessus, avec deux grands yeux rieurs et une bouche étirée en un sourire… J'ouvris l'ouvrage et une feuille méticuleusement pliée en tomba ; je m'abaissai et la dépliai.

A l'intérieur, une écriture fine et penchée couvrait une vingtaine de lignes… une vingtaine ? Ma mère n'avait-elle pas mis que quelques secondes pour écrire cette lettre ? Bah, les souvenirs sont souvent faussés, et j'étais à moitié endormie…

Sans m'attarder plus longtemps, je parcourus lentement ce qu'avait voulu me dire ma mère disparue.

_**« Lee, ma puce. Je te connais bien, tu as dû oublier cette nuit là… tu étais tellement fatiguée ! Si je t'avais tout raconté, tu n'aurais rien compris et te serais arrangée pour tout oublier ensuite… mais je m'attarde. Je pense, qu'au moment où tu liras cette lettre, tu seras en mesure de comprendre ce que je vais te dire… **_

_**Tu es la seule de la famille à être ainsi, tu as hérité de mon gène comme d'une maladie incurable. Et elle l'est. **_

_**Toutes les personnes appartenant à la branche de ma famille ont ce gène. **_

_**Le jour de ton dix-huitième anniversaire, fais bien attention. Tu te sentiras mal, tu auras envie de mourir, peut-être. Tu vas sentir quelque chose changer en toi, tes muscles, tes dents, ta vue, ton ouïe, ton toucher, les saveurs, peut-être ta façon de penser… à ce moment-là, ne sors pas, je t'en supplie. Tes yeux deviendront d'un rouge sang, ta peau d'une blancheur immaculée ; tu seras prise de tremblements incontrôlés et tu auras l'impression de lutter contre… une sorte de force, de démon intérieur. Tu auras une irrésistible envie de tuer, de déchiqueter, de massacrer, de torturer toute chose bougeant et se montrant à toi… c'est pourquoi, ne sors pas… c'est tout ce que je peux te dire pour l'instant. Tu expérimenteras le reste par toi-même… **_

_**Pardonne-moi de te laisser, pardonne-moi pour tout ce qui va suivre. Parce que, à cause de moi, par ma faute, tu es… »**_

________________

… un vampire. Tous les symptômes étaient là, sans aucun doute, les yeux rouges, la peau blafarde, les tremblements, la lutte intérieure, l'envie de tuer… seul un détail me perturbait. Un seul. Un détail minime mais qui me chiffonnait tout de même…

- Mamori… sauve… ta vie…

Hiruma avait parlé. Murmuré, plutôt, d'une voix rauque, tendue par l'effort qu'il faisait pour se dominer. Et Mamori… elle était tombée, heureusement pas tout en bas, la chute aurait été mortelle pour elle. Elle avait seulement heurté le sol avec sa tête, devant moi.

Toute dans mes pensées que j'étais, je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de l'attraper. Mais à présent, j'étais déterminée à… « obéir » au quaterback. Je n'allais pas la laisser crever. Hors de question, une fois était arrivée il y a longtemps, mais c'était déjà de trop.

Tendant mes muscles, plissant les yeux, je m'élançai vers le corps de la manager, l'attrapant aussi vite et du mieux que je le pus, fonçant dans le couloir face à moi avec un poids sur mes bras. La nuit et donc les ténèbres environnantes ne m'aidaient en rien, sinon me ralentir et faire monter la pression qui régnait en moi.

Je tournais autant que je le pouvais, descendant les marches à toute vitesse, bifurquant lorsqu'une intersection se trouvait, tout ça pour semer l'homme… le vampire à mes trousses. Si Hiruma n'avait pas eu tous ces symptômes que m'avait décrits ma mère, jamais je n'aurais cru à ce qu'elle avait voulu me dire. Et voilà que cela arrivait à une autre personne qu'à moi. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait noté que seules les personnes qui avaient un lien de parenté (de sang, je dirais, puisqu'il était question de gènes) possédaient le gène des vampires. Mais alors… Hiruma et moi étions issus de la même famille ? Ou bien appartenait-il à une autre branche inconnue de ma génitrice ? … J'en doutais, ma mère ne m'aurait rien dit dont elle n'était pas totalement sûre…

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par mon cœur. Oui, mon cœur : il battait à tout rompre, je le sentais au niveau de mes tempes ; j'avais d'ailleurs l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. J'avais le souffle coupé, je ne parvenais plus à respirer correctement à cause de Mamori qui pesait sur mon dos… comment je l'avais foutue là, d'ailleurs !? Pas le moment, Lee, pas le moment…

- Merde ! jurai-je entre mes dents.

J'étais tombée. Vraiment la dernière chose qu'il me fallait. J'étais éreintée, j'avais tellement mal au crâne que j'avais la sensation que ma tête allait éclater et que mes poumons étaient en feu, brûlés par l'air qui me maintenait pourtant en vie. En plus, un point de côté douloureux sur mon flanc gauche et le poids mort de Mamori évanouie se faisaient trop bien sentir. Pour ne rien arranger, venaient s'ajouter à tout ça la course et la respiration saccadée de Hiruma qui était à nos trousses, se rapprochant à chaque seconde passée…

Je tournai la tête derrière moi, tentant d'apaiser mon souffle et les battements effrénés de mon cœur, les yeux écarquillés, essayant en vain d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité et le silence qui régnaient.

Les pas se firent flous à mes oreilles, j'avais la sensation qu'ils venaient de tous les côtés à la fois. Par où fuir ? Par où aller pour rejoindre l'extérieur ? Par où _sortir_ !? J'allais pas crever là, quand même ! Et hors de question de laisser Mamori entre les mains d'un vampire…

Mon souffle s'apaisa et je repérai avec difficulté une porte pas loin de moi. Je la fixai quelques secondes puis me décidai enfin à réagir. Je dégageai Mamori se trouvant sur moi et la callai contre le mur sans faire en manières ; le temps me manquait. Me levant avec peine, les muscles tétanisés par ma course, je me dirigeai en grimaçant vers la porte, espérant de tout mon être qu'elle soit ouverte.

« S'il vous plaît… » pensai-je de tout mon être.

J'abaissai la poignée avec force… raté. Une vague de découragement m'envahit, j'eus pour seule envie de me laisser aller par terre et d'attendre qu'il vienne nous tuer. J'en avais marre… j'avais pas assez souffert comme ça, 'fallait aussi que je crève prématurément… ?

Les pas se firent plus proches, la respiration saccadée plus puissante.

Je glissai le long de la porte, à genoux, les mains fortement agrippées à la poignée. Un vide béant m'envahit, un vide que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Contrairement à d'habitude, il ne me coupa pas le souffle, non, il apporta avec lui, _simplement_, un raz-de-marée de résignation mortelle.

Oui. J'allais mourir. Ma vie était terminée. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, Mamori survivrait et serait retrouvée ici, demain matin, à côté de moi, qui serais étendue au sol et morte. Oui, ça serait bien… au moins j'avais essayé, j'avais tenté de sauver ma vie et celle de Mamori. J'avais échoué… il nous restait quoi, environ zéro pour cent de chances de nous en sortir… ?

_« C'est quoi cette attitude, fuckin' rousse ? On se relève illico ! La partie n'est pas finie, pas question d'arrêter maintenant ! Alors tu vas me bouger ton cul et nous sortir de là… !!! » _

Hiruma… c'est ce qu'il aurait dit. Tant qu'on atteignait pas le zéro pour cent, la partie n'était pas finie. Je commençai à me relever. Non. La partie n'était pas finie et je m'étais promis d'au moins sortir Mamori de ce pétrin.

Faisant face à la porte, je reculai, prenant mon élan. Je courus vers elle, épaule en avant, la mâchoire serrée. Le choc vint trop vite à mon goût et je sentis brusquement la douleur se propager dans mon bras et mes côtes. Je glissai un peu, retins de justesse un gémissement et relâchai quelque peu la tension qui régnait dans mes muscles.

Me reprenant rapidement en secouant la tête, je reculai encore et réitérai l'action une seconde fois, avec l'autre épaule. La douleur fut la même, mais la porte ne céda pas. Elle ne voulait pas s'ouvrir… je faillis me décourager encore, mais la vue de la manager au sol me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner.

J'optai alors pour une tactique différente : me mettant à un peu moins d'un mètre de la porte, je levai les poings et expirai lentement l'air dans mes poumons, calmant la peur d'échouer une troisième fois qui me rongeait le ventre. Il serait bientôt là, je ne pourrais pas retenter d'écarter la porte une quatrième fois, je n'en aurais pas le temps.

Soufflant rapidement, je donnai un violent coup de pied contre la paroi qui vibra, s'ouvrit quelque peu, défonçant la serrure au passage, mais pas complètement. Je recommençai mon geste avec tout autant d'énergie, expirant tout l'air qui me restait dans les poumons d'un coup sec et la porte céda enfin sous mon acharnement répété.

Je reportai mon regard sur Mamori avec un demi-sourire… ne vis personne. Non… pitié…

Un éclair tomba, illuminant le couloir pendant un millième de seconde, immédiatement suivi du tonnerre et de la pluie.

Pendant ce millième de seconde, j'avais vu Hiruma, tenant Mamori dans ses bras. Pendant ce millième de seconde, un soulagement tout aussi court était apparu : il n'avait pas mordu Mamori. L'apaisement ressenti disparu instantanément, il ne tarderait pas à passer à l'acte.

Je m'élançai alors aussi vite que je pus pour tenter d'arracher le corps de la manager des griffes… des crocs du vampire. C'était un vrai cauchemar, pire que tous ceux que j'avais pu rêver, puisque celui-ci était bien réel…

Je me raidis alors dans ma course, sentant un souffle glacé sur ma nuque. Il était là. Derrière moi, en train de me fixer de ses yeux rouge sang, en train de rapprocher ses canines toujours plus près de mon cou.

Oui… la situation était vraiment désespérée. Je ne parvenais pas à voir une once de solution apparaître dans mon esprit confus. Tout se mélangeait, des flashes de souvenirs me revenaient, ceux de ma mère, de ma famille, de mes cauchemars. Avec ça, la peur me tordait le ventre, habitait mes pensées désordonnées, me criant de fuir sans pour autant que je n'arrive à esquisser le moindre mouvement… je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas lâcher un hurlement.

Le détail me revint en mémoire. Mais pourquoi… ? Ce n'était pas possible… il…

- …t'as pas dix-huit ans, soufflai-je.

Il s'arrêta, je pus le voir et le sentir me tourner légèrement la tête vers lui de sa main blanche et glacée. Je frissonnai. Il affichait un demi-sourire… je n'aurais pu le qualifier. Sournois, affectueux ? Sincère, vicieux… ?

- Si, murmura-t-il de sa voix étrangement différente et pourtant si semblable à celle d'avant. Aujourd'hui.

Ah… il fêtait ses dix-huit ans aujourd'hui… tous les éléments étaient en place, tous les symptômes aussi. Mais cela ne m'aidait en rien, parce que j'allais tout bonnement crever, être déchiquetée, bouffée par un vampire… un buveur de sang du nom de Yoichi Hiruma.

Un autre éclair zébra le ciel, éclairant les environs du lycée aussi sûrement que ma défaite, suivi du tonnerre sonnant l'appel de la faucheuse.

Voilà. Les trois mots étaient écrits, tracés et marqués dans ma mémoire. Zéro pour cent. J'avais tout fait pour y arriver, j'avais échoué. Lamentablement échoué. Désolée, maman, je ne pourrais pas te retrouver, pardonne-moi…

Zéro pour cent.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Hiruma, murmurai-je, alors que ses canines s'apposaient au creux de mon cou.

_Zéro pour cent… _


	10. Folie Pure

**_IMPORTANT :_**

Bonjour, alors voilà la suite ^^. D'abord, j'aurais vraiment besoin de votre aide pour ce chap... à la base, destiné à choquer, j'ai l'impression que c'est un chap comme un autre... alors j'aimerais bien un petit coup de main s'il vous plaît ! x)

Narya

**Chapitre 9 : Folie pure. **

_**Hiruma**_

J'avais envie de hurler. Je voulais crier, me débattre, partir. Laisser ces voix qui me torturaient la tête, de plus en plus nombreuses, criardes, aigues, indistinctes…

Ces voix. Ces voix qui hurlaient dans ma conscience, ces voix infernales. Ces voix qui me donnaient l'impression qu'un petit insecte me bouffait le cerveau, ces voix stridentes et continues, ces voix qui ne s'arrêtaient pas et qui me donnaient l'envie de me fracasser la tête…

Je voulais en finir, ça faisait un mal de chien. Ça se battait en duel dans mon crâne, ça tournait dans tous les sens, ça se mettait à l'envers, à l'endroit, ça dansait, ça jouait et ça ricanait. Ça me donnait l'impression d'un bordel complet, pire que tout ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici. Le Tokyo stadium en plein délire devant un match décisif de foot US n'était rien en comparaison. C'était de la pacotille. Ces bruits… ces bruits qui me rendaient sourd et qui pourtant amplifiaient encore ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Ces bruits insupportables.

Si j'en avais encore eu le pouvoir et la force, je me serais cogné la tête contre le mur jusqu'à m'exploser la cervelle et en crever. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Parce que j'avais trop mal. Parce qu'en plus du bruit qui régnait dans mon crâne, la lumière des étoiles me grillait la rétine jusqu'au cerveau, m'aveuglait totalement. Une lumière trop blanche, trop pure. Une lumière qui amplifiait encore et toujours ces sons infernaux… celle des lampadaires étaient cent fois pire, pire encore que celle du soleil que j'aurais pu regarder en face, en plein jour.

Mais la douleur ne venait pas que de là, non, c'aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Elle naissait de mon corps entier qui hurlait de souffrance, qui gueulait d'arrêter cette torture incessante qui se répercutait de partout et qui ne faisait qu'augmenter de seconde en seconde, comme une onde sismique inébranlable et inarrêtable. Et j'avais envie de m'égosiller autant que lui, j'avais envie de crier autant que lui, mais je n'y parvenais pas…

J'avais la sensation qu'on écrasait mes cordes vocales et mes membres, qu'on les piétinait, lentement, comme si on prenait un malin plaisir à entendre mes os se broyer ; et comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, j'avais l'impression qu'un feu liquide, brûlant, vif, me traversait chaque parcelle de peau, de muscle et d'os que je pouvais receler. Un feu destructeur, un feu qui ravageait toute sensation apaisante et ne faisait qu'augmenter le froid ambiant qui régnait, me brûlant les poumons de l'intérieur, me faisant suffoquer, m'empêchant de respirer…

Un vide béant se frayait un chemin à travers moi, un néant indescriptible et presque plus insupportable que le reste, me grignotant de l'intérieur. Ce vide qui s'avançait en moi comme un rouleau compresseur…

S'ajoutant à ça, je sentais mon estomac se tordre sur le coup d'une souffrance que je n'aurais plus jamais pensé revivre. Une souffrance étouffante. Une souffrance connue. Une souffrance qui disait : _« Elle est morte, elle n'est plus là, tu ne la reverras jamais… »_

Une souffrance insupportable.

Un grognement s'échappa de ma bouche à demi ouverte et mes ongles lacérèrent le béton sur lequel j'étais… je m'étais écroulé.

Des fuckin' tremblements, des spasmes irréguliers s'emparèrent de mon corps qui m'appartenait plus, mais plutôt à cette voix uniforme et pourtant si éclatée, indistincte, qui chantait d'un son strident dans mon crâne. J'essayais de la repousser, cette saleté de voix, cette fuckin' voix… j'avais l'impression qu'elle reprenait de plus belle quand j'arrivais plus à tenir et que je relâchai un tant soit peu mes efforts. J'avais la sensation qu'elle prenait totalement le contrôle de ma conscience, mais que c'était pas pour les meilleures choses… merde !!

Et puis… et puis elle était arrivée. Oh, je l'avais entendue de loin. Déjà en bas j'avais pu distinguer son cœur battre et son souffle chaud réchauffer ses mains qu'elle frottait l'une contre l'autre, quand elle avait monté les marches de son pas léger. Pareil quand sa peau était entrée en contact avec le métal de la poignée, quand elle avait ouvert la porte en-dessous de moi. Je n'entendais plus qu'elle, je ne me focalisais plus que sur elle, voulant oublier et oubliant presque cette douleur et cette voix qui hurlait dans ma tête, ainsi que tout le reste.

Je me fixai sur son souffle et le son irrégulier de ses paupières se refermant pour chasser le froid sec de ses yeux. Je l'avais entendue monter lentement les barreaux, presque en prenant son temps. J'avais envie de lui crier de se dépêcher, que sinon j'allais complètement sombrer, totalement perdre pied et plonger dans un trou noir duquel je pourrais plus me sortir. J'avais envie de lui crier d'aller plus vite pour me faire émerger de ce véritable cauchemar.

Pas un son ne put jaillir…

Ma bouche resta hermétiquement close.

Bordel de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrivait, hein ? Pourquoi j'avais des envies de meurtres et de suicides toutes les cinq secondes ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de bouffer un lion et de déchiqueter, massacrer, torturer tout ce qui venait à ma portée ? Pourquoi j'avais envie d'entendre des cris agonisants que j'aurais délibérément provoqués ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de détruire toute vie étant dans mon champ de vision en faisant endurer une douleur sans nom avant et après la mort ? Pourquoi j'avais envie de voir des visages parfaits se tordre et se crisper dans un hurlement de souffrance insupportable et sournoise ? Pourquoi, hein ? Tout ça, c'était même pas humain. Et si ça m'avait traversé l'esprit lorsque mes nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, j'aurais jamais pu commettre ce genre d'horreur.

Pardon ? Vous me voyez comme sadique, tout à fait capable de faire _ça_ ? Oh, revoyez votre jugement, je suis pas un malade psychopathe bon pour l'asile, je suis _humain_, à la base… et si beaucoup de gens se prennent la honte à cause du chantage, je n'ai jamais tué ni fait délibérément souffrir quelqu'un. Et vous pourrez nier autant que vous voudrez, vous savez pertinemment que c'est vrai. Je n'ai tué personne.

Enfin…

À une exception près.

Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de ma fuckin' vie de merde que je suis là. Ces envies, hein, ces envies… ces envies de jubiler devant la souffrance des autres, ces envies de voir des personnes totalement anodines ou prétentieuses se tordre de douleur… oh, tout simplement sublimement jouissif.

- Hiruma… ? murmura une voix inconnue.

Je ne l'avais pas entendue monter. Trop plongé dans mes délires et fantasmes de pur sadisme pour ça…

Je restai quelques secondes à écouter un battement de cœur, puis… Oh… un être humain. Vivant, à côté de moi. Un être que je pourrais m'amuser à torturer… entendre ses cris désespérés d'agonie comme si… comme si quoi ? Aucune comparaison était possible pour ce que j'avais envie de faire subir…

J'esquissai un mince sourire de satisfaction : j'allais enfin pouvoir me défouler sur…

…

Non mais… attends deux secondes, c'est quoi ce délire !? Bordel !! J'allais pas me faire avoir par ces voix et ce truc à la con qui voulait la peau de tout ce qui bougeait ou qui sentait un tant soit peu la chair et le sang ! PUTAIN !! J'allais vraiment tomber dans un cercle infernal !! Avec ces voix, cette douleur, et ces envies… ! Bordel, ces envies c'était le pire… c'était de la folie, de la démence, de… de l'inhumanité. Mais, humain… est-ce que je pouvais encore me qualifier ainsi ? Vous pouvez me dire ça, vous qui êtes en train de regarder ma fuckin' vie de merde défiler devant vos yeux avec peut-être un sourire ? Est-ce que je l'étais encore, humain ?

…

Bien sûr… que non.

…

Je tournai la tête vers cette voix qui m'avait appelée il y avait… avant. Je sais même plus, j'avais plus aucune notion du temps, apparemment je pensais et faisais les choses à toute vitesse, beaucoup plus vite qu'un humain, plus vite qu'Agon, même, cette pourriture d'Agon…

Je découvris une jeune femme, devant moi, debout. Belle, peau nacrée, lisse, des formes peut-être un peu trop présentes, sans pourtant choquer… des cheveux châtains, presque roux, mais aux reflets blafards à cause de ces fuckin' lampadaires. Ses yeux… bleu saphir, un nez retroussé et une bouche légèrement pulpeuse, mais surtout… surtout, son cou, fin, blanc, gracieux, trouvez tout ce que vous voulez de positif. Et à ce cou, battant furieusement, sa jugulaire palpitante, où un sang chaud bouillonnait de terreur… oooh, alléchant.

Je me levais lentement, je pus sentir son odeur… exquise. Mon souffle se fit plus rauque, et je continuais de fixer son cou, ce qui m'intéressait le plus, où battait une veine qui émettait un son magnifiquement superbe. Une veine que j'avais envie de mordre, d'arracher et de déchiqueter comme un loup l'aurait fait avec sa prise. Ou même, mieux. J'allais la laisser en vie et lentement la lui retirer, en lui craquant les os, en lui arrachant la peau… en la faisant souffrir.

Oui, parce que… elle était ma _proie_.

- Mamori ! hurla une autre voix.

Une voix claire, pas stridente, non, limite dans les graves, même… et pourtant elle fut l'alarme qui m'arracha à ma torpeur quelques secondes. Pétard… qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Je louchais sur Mamori depuis tout à l'heure avec l'envie de la faire souffrir et de la bouffer !? Mais c'est que j'étais bon pour l'asile, merde !! Pourtant, son cou, il avait l'air si savoureux… sa peau si douce à mordre, tendre, presque moelleuse…

MAIS NON, BORDEL !! Réveille-toi, bouge-toi, bouge-toi !

Son odeur, framboise…

- Mamori…, murmurai-je dans un dernier élan de désespoir total, me sentant plonger dans un trou noir.

Je voulais pas la perdre. Non, je voulais pas qu'elle parte. Elle était ce fil qui me raccrochait au reste, ce fil qui me permettait de passer au dessus de l'eau, au dessus du feu… mais le problème c'était que je risquais d'être le ciseau qui allait le couper, ce fil si fragile…

Le son de sa peau déchirée sous mes ongles, la chaleur de son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, le tremblement de ses lèvres me suppliant de la libérer, la terreur de son visage si délectable et la souffrance qui le déformerait ensuite, le craquement de ses os si fins entre mes mains, la…

- Mamori… sauve ta vie…

Elle avait trop reculé, elle tombait un mètre et demi plus bas. Pendant tout ce temps où je l'avais regardée, elle n'avait exprimé que peur, peur, et peur. Sa figure avait été déformée par la peur. Cette peur que j'inspirais aux autres…

Pourtant, lorsque j'avais prononcé son prénom, elle avait sourit. Oui, sourit. Pendant la seconde avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et s'évanouisse, un sourire heureux était passé sur son visage. Et… et derrière elle, j'avais pu reconnaître Lee.

Lee…

Avec elle, elle serait en sécurité. Avec elle, elle aurait une chance de survivre, de m'échapper. Mon estomac se remplit d'un vide profond. Si, à présent, j'allais être comme ça, un monstre, pendant le restant de ma vie, alors c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Je pouvais définitivement lui dire adieu…

Un voile noir et épais commença à emprisonner ma conscience, m'enfermant dans des ténèbres abyssales.

Je parcourus les contours de son visage, de sa silhouette, l'éclat de sa peau pâle, sa bouche un peu pulpeuse, son cou fin et gracieux…

Son cou. Oh que oui, son cou avait l'air tellement doux, tellement crémeux… sa nuque se briser ? Non, ce serait une mort trop rapide.

Je regardai avec appétit Lee rentrer dans la cage d'escaliers, lui laissai un petit temps d'avance, ainsi la chasse serait plus palpitante… même comme ça, tout était joué d'avance. J'allais les saigner, toutes les deux, la rousse avant, et la fille à la peau de nacre ensuite, mais elle, plus lentement. Il fallait la faire crier, avant, lui faire sentir cette souffrance passionnante qui prenait ces pauvres êtres mortels lorsqu'ils étaient au seuil de la mort.

Je descendis avec empressement de la cage d'escaliers, enfonçait la porte comme du papier et courus avec délectation le long des couloirs noirs, suivant ces deux odeurs mélangées si alléchantes.

Au bout de quelques minutes de poursuite dont on connaissait déjà la fin, je pus voir la rousse s'acharner contre un battant de bois, ou métal, je ne sais plus… tout ce qui m'intéressait, c'était ce corps inconscient au sol.

Cette odeur… d'abord, celle de la fille debout, composée d'une très légère fragrance de fleur de cerisier mélangée à celle, plus forte, de mûre sauvage attachée à un soupçon de… de mer. Accompagnant tout cela, l'effluve moins enivrante de ses vêtements, parfumés à la lavande… mais pas vraiment de la lavande… trop artificiel. Mmh, superbe.

Mais l'arôme de ce corps par terre. Magnifiquement, superbement, exquisément bon. Tout d'abord, un léger parfum de framboise accompagné d'un petit soupçon d'odeur de choux à la crème. Derrière tout ça, c'était la senteur de la nature elle-même que j'avais distinguée : indémêlable, douce et sauvage à la fois, aussi fraîche que la brise, aussi chaleureuse que le soleil caressant légèrement la peau, aussi agréable que les fleurs de printemps tout juste ouvertes, aussi forte que l'océan, aussi douce qu'un bouton de rose… j'aurais pu continuer la liste sur plusieurs kilomètres tellement elle était longue.

Je m'abaissai et pris ce futur cadavre agonisant dans mes bras. Le parfum qu'il dégageait m'entoura de toutes parts, me donnant presque le tournis tant il était merveilleusement bon.

Je baissai les yeux sur le visage détendu de cette fille inconnue qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Son odeur, trop enivrante, envahit une fois de plus mes poumons et je plongeai le nez dans ses cheveux fins, dans son cou, faisant durer le plaisir avant de pouvoir goûter cet arôme, le sentir couler, chaud, doux, dans ma gorge sèche.

Juste à ce moment là, je me souvins de _l'autre fille._ Je levai la tête, elle me regardait avec terreur, désespoir. Je posai le corps inconscient par terre, sans aucune délicatesse et me dirigeai vers elle. Pour sa vue, ses sensations d'humaine insipide, ça avait dû être un déplacement instantané.

Pas de chance, tu m'échapperas pas…

- …t'as pas dix-huit ans, souffla-t-elle.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa mon esprit complètement embrumé : aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire. Mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Même que je détestais ça au plus au point.

Je lui pris le menton et lui tournai lentement la tête vers moi. De tout son être n'émanait qu'une seule pensée qui la poussait toujours plus bas vers le désespoir et la résignation.

Zéro pour cent.

- Si, murmurai-je. Aujourd'hui.

Je pus voir sur son visage une sorte de soulagement. Ça m'étonnait, j'aurais pas été rassuré, à sa place… bah, de toute façon, qui s'en souciait ?

J'approchai mes canines de sa jugulaire, savourant son odeur pourtant moins raffinée à mes yeux que celle émanant du corps étendu deux à trois mètres plus loin. Je profitais du moment, je goûtais cette peur invisible et pourtant si palpable qui flottait dans le couloir.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Hiruma, chuchota la voix.

Mon sourire apparut lorsque, sans plus attendre, je plantai mes crocs dans la chair tendre de l'humaine juste devant moi. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise puis se détendit totalement, comme résignée à mourir.

Oh, faire souffrir celle-là ne serait pas une mince affaire… elle avait trop de fierté pour hurler de douleur, cette cruche mortelle. Mais avec un peu de patience, de ravissement pour moi, j'arriverais bien à lui arracher quelque grimace ou cri…

Je sentis le sang parvenir à ma bouche, ce sang chaud et douceâtre. Je sentis mes canines s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la jugulaire, ainsi qu'une sorte de… liquide un peu épais s'écouler dans l'artère que je venais de mordre. Sans doute du venin… mon venin.

Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, le corps mortel entre mes dents se relâchant toujours un peu plus. Il allait s'effondrer lorsqu'il se raidit soudain, prit d'une violente convulsion. Je restai fermement planté dans son cou malgré les secousses qui s'emparait de ses membres, décidé à ne pas lâcher prise.

Cela dura encore un bout de temps, puis d'un seul coup, plus rien. Pas même un souffle, si on comptait pas celui de l'autre inconsciente par terre…

Sentant sa peau se durcir, j'enlevai précipitamment mes dents de sa chair. Le sang présent sur son épiderme coulait lentement le long de son épaule dénudée, mais plus aucune trace de la plaie que j'avais formée peu de temps auparavant.

Merde… qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Je pouvais pas torturer une mortelle tranquillement qu'elle m'attirait déjà les emmerdes ?

Oui. Des emmerdes.

Pourquoi ? Je le sentais. Un aimant à emmerdes.

La fille devant moi regarda son épaule, puis avec son index enleva le sang et… et le porta à sa bouche. Pardon !? Je viens bien de voir ce que je viens de voir ? Elle vient d'avaler son propre sang !?

Elle se retourna lentement, très lentement. Un tout petit sourire s'afficha sur mon visage. Sur le sien, je pouvais voir… une perversité et une sournoiserie sans nom, se muer soudainement en horreur, se changer quelques secondes après en sadisme décuplé, puis en une crispation légère, signe d'effort pour garder sa conscience, etc…

Et soudain, elle me vit vraiment. Elle se figea, sa face se mua en étonnement mais prirent rapidement et définitivement place la cruauté et l'inhumanité. Elle était devenue vampire… ?

Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'elle se jetait sur moi avec une rage sans nom. Elle me plaqua contre le mur face à la porte défoncée, et avec un grognement venant du fond de ses entrailles, elle me projeta dans la salle ouverte derrière elle.

J'atterris sur le sol en faisant tomber quelques tables et chaises au passage. Elle, elle était calme, mais montrait les dents ; elle marchait doucement, mais un grondement continu sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Je souris. Un second vampire… magnifique. Ça allait faire des étincelles.

Je me ruai sur elle de toute ma force et vitesse, elle ne dut pas me voir car elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement… et lorsque nous atterrîmes sur le béton armé du mur, il vola en éclat, laissant la pluie entrer à sa guise.

Je l'avais prise par la gorge, enfonçant mes ongles dans son cou, lui arrachant un grommellement. Elle retourna la situation en m'attrapant le bras et en me brisant les os qui émirent un « crac » tout à fait satisfaisant… pour elle.

Je pus le lire sur son visage, ce plaisir sadique de faire du mal, d'entendre craquer et hurler les victimes, cette envie folle de tout détruire, ce besoin de torturer, d'ôter des vies. Ce besoin que nous ressentions tous les deux…

- Ne bougez plus, où alors ce sera votre courte et misérable vie qui partira en fumée.

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers cette voix qui avait proféré la menace. Pourquoi ça, « ne plus bouger » ? Pourquoi ça, « ne plus saisir la chance de martyriser » ?

- Je suis comme vous et bien plus puissant, alors évitez, les jeunes, lâcha une autre voix derrière nous, plus grave, plus lasse, cette fois.

Nous restâmes de marbre. De toute façon nous n'avions pas le choix : plusieurs autres comme eux nous encerclèrent, condamnant toute voie d'échappatoire…

Et ils nous tombèrent dessus sans que nous ayons pu bouger. Je me laissai faire, mais elle, se débattit avec rage et force, déchiquetant l'un, brisant les os de l'autre comme de la paille, mettant à terre le troisième. Subjugué par le combat, je ne songeai même pas à bouger d'un pouce pour faire pareil…

Je sais pas comment, je sais pas par quel moyen, mais elle se retrouva dans une cage, seule. Surprise tout d'abord, elle aussi, elle se cogna ensuite contre les barreaux avec fureur, les secoua comme elle pouvait, grogna… rien n'y fit. La cage bougeait mais ne cédait pas.

- Hiruma Yoichi ? appela quelqu'un.

Je tournai la tête vers ma gauche. La seule chose maudite que j'aurais jamais pu oublier, c'était bien mon nom, mon fuckin' nom.

- Elle n'est pas morte, observa-t-on. Tu l'as mordue ?

Je ne dis rien, ne hochai pas la tête en signe d'affirmation. Seul un sourire carnassier put confirmer les dires de l'autre con devant moi.

- Il l'a mordue… et… elle a survécu, murmura un autre. Une explication ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les autres.

Plusieurs secondes de silence suivirent, coupés par les grognements de l'autre en cage. Je souris de plus belle, quand une femme s'avança, une femme à la peau blafarde, aux cheveux longs, épais. Une femme qui ressemblait drôlement à cette fille enfermée à moitié folle…

- C'est ma fille, lâcha-t-elle amèrement.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Ah, j'avais tout de même réussit à faire souffrir quelqu'un un tant soit peu… mon sourire s'élargit.

_La folie s'est emparée de Hiruma et Lee. Ils ne sont plus eux-mêmes et ne le seront sans doute plus jamais…_

_Ils sont devenus des vampires. _

**_Voilà, pour le genre, je sais pas si vous aurez compris, ça pencherait vers... euh, gollum on va dire (pour la double personnalité) et vers le sadisme totalement démesuré, voire l'horreur pour certains passages. Et comme vous l'aurez compris, eh bien... je suis pas vraiment douée pour faire transparaître tout ça T-T_**

Narya


	11. Pas folle Juste malade

_**ANTI-PREJUGES !!!  
Bonsoir bonsoir ! ^^  
Bon, j'ai la crève, je poste quand même le chapitre. Alors, vous allez découvrir une maladie que tout le monde connait et pourtant qui apporte beaucoup trop de préjugés à mon goût... ce ne sont que les grands malades délirants qui sont dangereux, et encore ^^  
Les schizophrènes sont pas des fous sanguinaires qui tuent tout le monde... ils sont surtout malheureux, et ce ne sont que les cas particuliers qui tuent des gens ou qui ont des dédoublements de personnalité ^^ (ce sont les plus rares, en fait xp)  
Si vous voulez plus de précisions je serais ravie de vous répondre... ^^ en tous cas, une partie des symptômes de cette maladie est dans le chapitre.  
Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 10 : Pas folle. Juste malade. **

_**Lee**_

Noir.

Il faisait noir.

Autour de moi, tout n'était que brouillard trop sombre et silence. Depuis le temps que je me tenais là, rien n'avait bougé, tout était irrémédiablement immobile, désespérément obscur et définitivement silencieux.

J'inspirai lentement l'air vicié. L'odeur de poussière et d'humidité froide et constante rentra lentement dans mes poumons, déclenchant une vague déferlante de frissons courant sur mes bras et de tremblements incontrôlés. Je sentais cet air ainsi depuis que l'on avait refermé la porte sur mes hurlements. Et alors, la nuit m'avait enveloppée, m'emprisonnant de son voile sombre, m'empêchant de discerner quoique ce soit…

Et pourtant, je parvenais à fixer ce plafond de bois depuis au moins trois jours. Je parvenais à le voir. Il avait beau s'être fissuré par endroits (avant que je ne sois arrivée, je pense), il demeurait lisse et sombre, inchangeable, inébranlable. Comme ses barreaux, comme ce métal gelé sur lequel j'étais recroquevillée et sur lequel je me sentais devenir complètement folle…

Pourquoi ? Une cage. Je me retrouvais dans une saleté de cage. Déjà que, auparavant, ma vieille chambre me donnait la sensation d'être prisonnière, alors là… c'était le summum de l'horreur. Pendant les premiers jours, j'avais tourné en rond, essayant par tous les moyens d'ouvrir ce truc infâme, secouant les barres de métal froid, cognant chaque chose étant à ma portée. Par la suite, j'avais hurlé de toutes mes forces, hurlé que l'on me sorte de là, hurlé qu'on me libère, que sinon je sombrerais dans la folie.

Et enfin… j'étais tombée par terre, au milieu de cette cage insupportablement noire, atrocement calme. Et le silence avait envahi ces lieux sombres, ces lieux que je hantais. Ce silence trop bruyant qui m'emplissait la tête, ce silence qui me vidait de tout sentiment, ce silence dont j'avais tellement peur. Oui, tellement peur…

Et ce froid. Ce froid pénétrant, que mon corps glacé ne réchauffait même plus. Ce froid paralysant, sinistre. Ce froid immobile qui pourtant ne cessait de me transpercer de toutes parts. Ce froid que je ne connaissais que trop bien, ce froid que j'avais côtoyé durant des années, ce froid que je n'aurais jamais voulu revivre…

Une larme coula.

Elle s'écrasa au sol sans un bruit, sans se montrer à mes yeux. Puis une deuxième apparut, suivant le même parcours, finissant sa vie par terre, et ce fut ensuite un véritable torrent qui descendit de mes joues pour atterrir sur le sol austère.

- Hiruma…, murmurai-je. Hiruma, reviens…

La première personne à laquelle j'avais pensé. Hiruma. Un démon. Un démon _humain_, qui m'avait porté secours au moment où j'en avais eu le plus besoin… un démon qui s'avérait bien moins démoniaque sur certains points qu'il voulait le faire paraître. Un humain qui s'était transformé en véritable monstre… en un vampire. Et à cet instant, juste avant qu'il ne plante ses crocs dans ma chair, j'avais compris la détresse peinte sur le visage de Mamori. Il m'avait fait peur, _lui_. Bien trop peur… je n'avais pas bougé, trop terrifiée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et il m'avait mordue…

- Hiruma… ! suppliai-je.

J'attendis quelques secondes, et mon appel sembla ricocher sur les barreaux de la cage, me narguant, attisant ma peur. Cette peur, vous savez, quand on est petit… on vient de se réveiller, il fait nuit, on a fait un cauchemar épouvantable. Et on ose pas appeler. Et une fois que c'est fait, si c'est silencieux, ça nous prend les tripes comme on empoignerait quelqu'un par le col pour le soulever de terre… je suis sûre que vous avez déjà vécu ça. Eh bien voilà, là… rien. Seul un silence étouffant me répondait depuis un bon moment…

Ce vide que j'avais mis si longtemps à effacer, à remplir, à combler, il revint, d'un seul coup. Il m'oppressa la poitrine, me comprima l'estomac, me donnant envie de vomir, m'empêchant de respirer. J'ouvris la bouche en grand, comme avant, inspirai silencieusement de grandes goulées d'air… en vain, comme toujours… comme avant.

Et aussi, j'avais mal. J'avais _trop_ mal. Ce néant me tordait le ventre à nouveau, semblant creuser, racler fort et lentement au creux de l'estomac et faisant remonter de douloureux souvenirs à la surface de ma mémoire… J'avais l'impression d'entendre la voix de mon père m'insulter, son odeur permanente d'alcool, ses poings me frapper de toutes ses forces. J'avais l'impression de sentir encore ma main craquer sous son talon et l'odeur de peau brûlée venant de mon dos…

Je me pris la tête entre les mains et lâchai un gémissement. Me recroquevillant sur moi-même, je tentai d'oublier ce silence écrasant et ce vide qui m'oppressait trop pour que je puisse l'ignorer. Je voulais que tout ça s'arrête, je voulais retourner sur le terrain avec les Devil Bats, je voulais que Hiruma ne soit pas un vampire, je voulais qu'il ne m'ait pas mordue… mais rien de tout cela ne se produirait jamais. Je voulais…

En fait, à ce moment précis, je voulais beaucoup de choses, quoiqu'une seule fut possible : me flinguer.

Non. Mais non… Même pas besoin d'un flingue. Les barreaux de la cage suffisaient amplement. Oui, je pouvais m'exploser le crâne contre les barreaux de la cage, puisqu'ils étaient si solides…

- Hiruma ! appelai-je pour l'énième fois dans une tentative de désespoir.

Et en plus il s'entendait dans ma voix, ce désespoir. Ou la détresse, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Moi, ça faisait longtemps que je haïssais ce sentiment. Il avait failli me conduire à la mort, au suicide, à plusieurs choses que j'aurais regrettées si une personne ne s'était pas trouvée là au bon moment. Que ce soit Hiruma ou quelqu'un d'autre…

Je me levai lentement, les larmes coulant toujours le long de mes joues, s'écrasant toujours au sol avec un silence accablant.

Je traînai les pieds vers les barreaux, les saisis à deux mains et appuyai ma tête contre eux. La regretterais-je, cette décision ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ? Un monstre enfermé en moi répondant au nom de vampire, peut-être. Autrement dit, rien qui en vaille réellement la peine.

Je rejetai la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux. Pourquoi était-ce lui que j'appelais depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que, un jour de pluie, je l'avais rencontré, à moitié folle, amnésique et blessée. Peut-être parce qu'il avait fait partie de ces trois personnes, un soir, qui m'avaient retrouvée par terre, inconsciente. Peut-être parce qu'à chaque fois ou presque, la personne qui se trouvait sur mon chemin alors que j'allais faire une énorme connerie, c'était lui…

- HIRUMA !!! hurlai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un rayonnement blanc et éblouissant. Je fixai le mur devant moi, celui à droite de la porte, à demi aveuglée, incapable de regarder en direction de la lumière.

- Arrête avec ton Hiruma, tonna une voix grave.

Je tournai lentement ma tête vers celui qui avait parlé, me faisant violence pour ne pas la détourner à cause de la clarté qui me brûlait les yeux jusqu'au cerveau. Il dut voir mes larmes et le reste car il recula vivement, levant sa main au niveau de son visage comme pour se protéger.

- Si vous me l'amenez pas tout de suite, menaçai-je, je m'explose la tête contre les barreaux.

Il referma précipitamment la porte et je pus distinguer le son de ses pas rapides s'éloigner au fur et à mesure des secondes… rapidement, le noir et le silence revinrent. Ce noir et ce silence qui m'étouffaient depuis un bon bout de temps…

…

Comment ça, c'est quoi le reste ? Vous ne devinez pas ? Pas très difficile. Suffit d'avoir un peu d'intuition et on comprend tout de suite.

Les mutilations, vous connaissez ? Je suppose que oui. Eh bien, pendant ces jours de silence de fou… je me suis… griffée jusqu'au sang, au niveau des bras, des épaules, des joues. Rien de particulièrement grave, en fait. Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec de pauvres ongles ?

Seulement, à un moment donné, à force de tourner en rond, je suis tombée et me suis brisé la main droite. Pas exprès. … Enfin. Peut-être un peu quand même…

Maintenant, elle me faisait mal, ma main, à force de trop serrer les barreaux. Elle était à moitié pleine de sang séché, mais également d'hémoglobine qui n'avait pas encore coagulé et qui coulait le long de mon bras droit. En plus, l'odeur provenant de ma blessure (plutôt de la pièce miteuse où ils avaient installé ma cage…) me prenait le nez et me donnait envie de vomir. Mais surtout…

Autre chose de plus fort me rendait constamment nauséeuse, me faisant tourner la tête et me contractant l'estomac. Ce vide, ce vide béant, _encore_ et _toujours_ ce vide que je ne connaissais que trop bien et qui m'avait déjà fait des misères, ce vide que je haïssais qui avait failli m'enlever la vie, ce trop plein de vide qui allait me rendre totalement folle à lier si je continuais à rester _seule_, ainsi, _dans le noir_…

Me sortant de mes pensées, les pas revinrent. Plus lents, cette fois, plus posés, suivis de ceux plus nerveux du gardien. Les deux personnes se parlèrent quelques secondes, je ne compris pas de quoi, malgré mon envie de connaître leurs propos.

Je serrai les barres de métal à m'en faire tourner la tête de douleur.

_Bah, vas-y, t'attends quoi ? _

« Quoi… ? »

_J'peux savoir c'que tu fous ? _

« C'est qui ? »

_Une voix. _

« Mais qui ? » insistai-je.

_Ni un homme, ni une femme. Juste la Voix. _

La Voix. L'étrange Voix. Elle était un peu grave, et un peu aigue à la fois. En fait, elle semblait double, comme si deux personnes, un homme et une femme se situant presque sur la même tonalité, parlaient exactement en même temps.

Discordant. Totalement discordant. Comme un _fa_ et un _mi_ joués en même temps sur un piano ou une harpe. Incompatibles. Trop semblables et pourtant trop différents…

_C'est__ pas que j'm'ennuie, mais t'avais pas une idée en tête ? _

« Hein ? »

_Bah oui. Tu ne te souviens pas ? _

« Les barreaux… ? »

_Ouiiiii__ ! Et ensuite ? _

« Ma… mon crâne… contre les barreaux ? »

_Mais oui, c'est parfait ! Allez, vas-y, tu ne sentiras rien. Ça va aller très vite. _

« D'accord. Mais pourquoi ? »

_Explose d'abord, je te répondrai ensuite._

« Et si je veux pas ? »

_Tant pis pour toi… tu sais, ce vide ? Tu sais par quoi il a été causé, hein ? Ta mère est partie. Elle t'a abandonnée, laissée toute seule avec ton père et ton frère. Et tu les as rendus malheureux tous les deux… _

« Non ! C'est faux ! »

_Tu les as tué tous les deux de l'intérieur. Tu as réellement tué ton frère. Et si ta mère t'as lâchée, c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais te voir… _

« NON !! »

_Flash-back : _

_ Je marchais lentement, mon frère étant un peu plus d'une trentaine de mètres devant moi. Je sentais encore les larmes séchées qui avaient parcourues mes joues quand il m'avait engueulée… il estimait que je passais trop de temps au collège, à fréquenter des lycéens qui justement n'étaient pas assez fréquentables à son goût. Ça, encore, ça pouvait passer. Mais le fait que la conversation continue sur ma mère, qu'il me crache à la figure qu'elle était partie à cause de moi, ça, oh non, je ne l'avais pas supporté. Les larmes avaient jailli et il s'était éloigné de moi, les mains dans les poches, avec un regard haineux et hautain. _

_ Il avait mis de la distance entre nous, la distance qui nous séparaient réellement depuis des années. Cette distance invisible qui devenait beaucoup trop réelle et voyante de mon point de vue. _

_Puis, doucement, je le suivis. Lui m'ignorait délibérément, sans jamais se retourner, moi je fixais mes pieds et levais les yeux de temps à autre, comme pour m'assurer que l'écart entre nous ne se creusait pas plus… c'était déjà un gouffre, je ne voulais que ça devienne un abysse dont on ne verrait pas le fond. _

_ Ce petit manège durait depuis quelques minutes déjà, lorsqu'il arriva à un passage piéton. Quoi de plus normal ? Trois-quatre bandes blanches, le feu rouge pour les voitures, verts pour les piétons. Quoi de plus normal, qu'il se prépare à traverser tranquillement, les mains dans les poches… ? _

_Pourtant. Mais. Cependant. Sauf que. _

_Ces mots qui expriment quelque chose qui, justement, contredit le reste. Pour utiliser les paroles d'un prof de français, des « connecteurs logiques reflétant l'opposition ». Et dans ce cas-là, eh bien… c'était pas normal. Pourquoi… ? _

_Au moment où j'avais relevé les yeux une énième fois, je l'avais vue. Elle. La voiture. Elle arrivait à toute vitesse, silencieuse, fenêtre du conducteur ouverte, pilotée par une femme en pleurs qui serrait les dents, lançait un regard noir et dont une veine saillante battait à la tempe. Et mon frère n'avait que deux pas à faire et il serait mort… _

_Vous savez, lorsque vous allez traverser, et qu'il y a une voiture qui arrive, pas très loin de vous ? Inconsciemment, vous savez si vous avez le temps d'aller de l'autre côté ou pas, n'est-ce-pas… ? _

_A ce moment là, j'étais totalement consciente que c'était le « ou pas ». _

_Je m'élançai de toutes les forces dont j'étais capable, hurlant le prénom de mon frère, qui ne se retournait pas, pensant sans doute que je voulais lui présenter mes excuses. Accélérant toujours plus, il fallait que je franchisse une limite que mon corps m'avait imposée, une limite que je n'avais jamais réussi à vaincre. Et alors… je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce moment là fut un des pires de ma vie. _

_Devant lui, juste devant lui, s'étendait un voile noir, beaucoup trop haut, beaucoup trop large, avec un chemin obscur menant à lui. Près de lui, je vis une silhouette sombre, indéfinissable, sans visage. Ou plutôt si, mais masqué et blanc, à moitié caché par la capuche rabattue devant ses yeux vides. Et cette silhouette sombre étendit son bras couvert d'une manche trop grande et le passa sous celui de mon frère. Et, d'un même pas, ils empruntèrent le chemin noir. Ce chemin qui menait tout droit à l'intérieur de ce voile abyssal… _

_Il fit deux pas, ne se rendit compte de rien. Tout se passa trop lentement, ou au contraire trop vite pour moi. La voiture était là. Je m'arrêtai aussi brusquement que je le pus, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court, sauvant ma vie par la même occasion. _

_Une seconde plus tard, elle faucha mon frère. _

_Fin du flash-back. _

Prise de remords, m'étant arrêtée pour protéger ma vie au lieu de sauver la sienne et au bord de la folie, je reculai lentement ma tête pour prendre de l'élan. C'est ce moment là que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir dans un silence de plomb : la lumière pénétra dans la pièce, je pus voir les barreaux. Mes barreaux. Je les fixai avec avidité, avec dégoût, avec folie, avec un désespoir total. Et, sans regrets… 

Je me fracassai le crâne dessus.

- Que… ?

Je ne perdis pas connaissance, je ne sentis qu'une douleur sourde s'emparer de moi, de ma tête. Je voyais flou, n'entendais plus qu'à moitié, sentais mes membres s'engourdir. Un brouillard épais s'emparait de moi… Il fallait continuer.

- LEE, BORDEL ARRETE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE !!! hurla une voix… voilée, mais humaine.

_Continue, tu es sur la bonne voie ! Vas-y, pour sortir d'ici il faut que tu continue ! _

- Merde, MERDE ! Donnez-moi les clefs de la cage, VITE !!

J'entendis un frottement de métal, et réitérai mon action. Juste avant de sentir le choc, _juste avant_, je vis les barres s'éloigner. Quelqu'un m'avait attrapée par la taille et tirée en arrière…

- Putain mais t'es folle !? Tu veux crever ou quoi !?

J'inspirai lentement, sentant vaguement une paire de bras m'entourer la taille, et malgré la torpeur qui m'engourdissait les sens, je reconnus l'odeur d'Hiruma. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas particulièrement étonnée…

Lentement, je hochai la tête sans hésiter pour répondre à ses deux questions. Oui, j'étais folle, et oui je voulais mourir.

Il se raidit, sans pour autant desserrer l'étau de ses membres autour de mes côtes. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, aucun son ne sortit. Il était réellement surpris. Vraiment. Ce devait être la première fois… non ?

- Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Oui, je suis folle, et oui je veux mourir, soufflai-je.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Je pris une longue inspiration. Il m'éloigna de lui et me retourna face à lui. Il put tout voir : mes marques, mes larmes, ma blessure vive sur le front.

- Cette voix, Hiruma, cette voix… elle est affreuse. On dirait que ce sont deux personnes qui parlent en même temps, et puis… eh ben, y a eu mon frère. Il est arrivé, il est reparti. Et ce silence, quand j'ai hurlé son nom, qu'il m'a pas répondu, ce silence… j'ai cru que je devenais folle, dans cette cage : le froid était trop glacé, le silence trop bruyant… et mes pas, quand je tournai en rond, ils faisaient trop de bruit, eux aussi… surtout ma main, quand elle s'est cassée, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir sourde…

Je levai le membre blessé vers lui.

- Après, je me suis plus relevée. J'ai cru que je devenais complètement folle : je voyais que du noie, j'entendais que le silence, je sentais que ce froid glacé. C'était… et puis, les barreaux, trop froids, eux aussi… et cette odeur horrible, dans cette salle. Tu la sens, cette odeur ? Elle me faisait pensé à du sang… Je me suis… griffée.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, encore une fois. Elles étaient chaudes, et m'éloignaient de ce froid trop glacé. Et puis, j'avais la sensation d'être ces larmes, de rouler sur une surface lisse, et de tomber, tomber trop vite…

Je me rapprochai du blond et enfoui mon nez dans son t-shirt aussi froid que moi. Les sanglots me prirent violemment la gorge.

- Et cette voix, cette voix…, murmurai-je encore. Une voix qui m'a dit qu'il fallait que je m'explose la tête contre le mur. Et qu'aussi tout était ma faute, tout…

- Pourquoi tu l'as écoutée… ? murmura-t-il.

- Je sais pas… elle me disait que tout était ma faute, je voulais qu'elle se taise, qu'elle arrête de parler trop fort, ça ma faisait mal au crâne…

Je m'arrêtai. J'avais l'impression qu'à tout moment cette voix totalement dissonante allait me reparler, m'ordonner des choses que je devrais faire… je me pris la tête entre les mains. Un ricanement venait de se faire entendre au plus profond de ma conscience…

- Sors… de ma tête…, suppliai-je, les yeux grands ouverts. Sors… de ma tête… !!

- Calme-toi, Lee, chuchota Hiruma en me reprenant. Calme-toi…

- Mais elle va revenir ! gémis-je. La Voix va revenir, elle va… revenir…

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout autour de moi se disloquait et reprenait forme, les barreaux me narguaient et formaient un rempart qui m'empêchait de parler : si j'émettais le moindre son, je mourrais. Et j'avais aussi la désagréable sensation que mon corps se dissociait, j'avais l'impression que les bras qui m'entouraient m'appartenaient et essayaient de m'ouvrir la bouche et de me faire crier, s'introduisant en moi, faisant partie de moi, tout comme l'obscurité qui n'était pas estompée par la lumière, et qui persistait dans la salle comme ce silence étouffant et trop bruyant…

Je secouai la tête, repris contenance, le cours de mes pensées et ma conscience. Tout redevenait comme avant, les bras appartenaient à Hiruma, qui ne disait rien. Le silence redevenait silencieux, et l'obscurité s'enfuyait de mon esprit trop confus.

J'arrivais alors à une conclusion que je ne réalisais pleinement qu'à présent. Une conclusion qui m'effraya, que je ne voulais pas admettre. Je n'étais pas folle. Oh que non, ce terme était trop peu approprié à mon cas…

J'étais malade. Vraiment malade.

_Atteinte de schizophrénie qu'un simple silence avait déclenchée…_

_**Voilà, la partie que je préfère c'est la fin ^^ (oh bah tiens xD)  
Le reste, je le trouve trop... long, peut-être, ou répétitif, je sais pas. A vous de me dire, à vous de juger... x)  
Le prochain chap, Mamori en narratrice ^^  
Je pense que ça va évoluer un peu, du coup... à tous les niveaux, peut-être... ou pas :p**_


	12. Mordue et vivante

_Bonsoir ! ^^ __Bon, je poste un chapitre un lundi, c'est exceptionnel xD (avec beaucoup de retard, veuillez me pardonner, j'ai du travaaaaaail T-T) Bon, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, sinon de m'exposer votre avis quand à la suite, vos demandes (de scénario, si vous avez quelque chose de spécifique à me demander ^^) vos suggestions... ^^ Voilà, bonne lecture !! :) _

_Narya xp_

**Chapitre 11 : Mordue… et vivante.**

_Mamori_

Blanc.

Blancheur immaculée, absolument partout.

Depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, j'étais dans cette salle lumineuse, trop propre, trop claire, éternellement blanche.

Les murs étaient blancs, le sol était blanc, le plafond était blanc, les draps étaient blancs, le matelas était blanc, le métal du lit était blanc, les fenêtres étaient blanches, la porte était blanche, les appareils qui m'entouraient étaient blancs… même les très rares personnes qui venaient me « rendre visite » étaient blanches.

Ah non. Le cadran de l'appareil était noir et la ligne qui se traçait en un continuel « bip… bip… » était verte… C'est tout. Le reste était désespérément et continuellement propre, immaculé, trop bien rangé.

Une odeur permanente de produit nettoyant à la lavande flottait autour de moi, et le sol caoutchouteux semblait briller tellement il était bien astiqué. Même l'air que je respirais paraissait stérilisé et filtré sur le volet !

Et ces personnes. Bizarres, étranges. Inexpressives. Pas un sourire n'apparaissait sur leur visage parfait, pas un éclat de joie ne venait illuminer leurs yeux pourtant colorés et magnifiques.

Austères. Sans vie. Ternes. Autant de mots que je pourrais chercher qui leur correspondraient parfaitement et se colleraient à leur front comme des sangsues… et encore. Même pas besoin de mots, tellement leur façon d'être semblait dire : « Je suis vide ».

Et même si, plusieurs fois par jour, une de ces personnes venaient me voir, j'étais totalement seule dans ce silence immaculé, depuis… un temps qui me semblait long, indéfini. Oh, j'ignore depuis quand exactement… ah non. En fait, je sais. Depuis trente six mille sept cents quatre vingt-trois « bip ». Vous devez pensez que je suis folle à les compter comme ça. Pour tout vous dire, il ne me restait plus que ça pour rester à la surface… compter les battements de mon cœur, nuit et jour. Toutefois, j'aurais eu envie de l'arrêter, cette machine infernale. Comme ça, un arrêt cardiaque (suicide… ?) n'aurait alarmé personne, et j'aurais pu partir en paix…

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une voix étouffée.

- Il l'a sortie de là ! paniqua une autre.

Je tendis l'oreille, me sortant du compte de mes battements de cœur, mais ne pus entendre rien de plus. Excédée de la condition dans laquelle je me trouvais depuis quelques jours au moins (ce qui m'arrivait rarement), je soupirai bruyamment. D'un geste brusque traduisant mon impatience, j'ouvris la robe blanche, large et informe, sur les capteurs installés sur ma peau et les arrachai d'un coup sec.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je me levai, inspirai profondément et m'étirai durant quelques secondes. Que ça faisait du bien d'être enfin debout ! En plus, par chance, je n'avais aucune perfusion et pourrais donc me déplacer où bon me semblait…

J'attachai rapidement mes cheveux grâce à un élastique à mon poignet, ayant hâte de sortir. Laissant tomber mes bras, je scrutai avec dégoût le cadran indiquant une ligne continue et produisant un son monocorde et strident. J'esquissai une grimace. Ce son me traversait le crâne avec une puissance douloureuse, comme un fin fil de métal me transperçant la tête. Je me massai lentement les tempes et soufflai un coup, puis entrepris de sortir de cette chambre trop blanche.

La poignée était froide, tout comme le couloir sur lequel j'avais débouché. Tout aussi blanc que la pièce où je m'étais trouvée, il m'arracha un gémissement de répugnance profonde. Des frissons parcoururent ma peau dans une course folle, cassant ma plainte comme du verre.

Je posai mon pied nu sur le linoléum immaculé, avançant presque précautionneusement. Tout se ressemblait : les couleurs, les portes, les murs m'entourant.

La seule chose qui me permettait de me repérer étaient les numéros gravés sur une plaque argentée, tous différents, pairs à gauche, impairs à droite.

Le seul bruit qui perturbait le silence était le tapotement irrégulier de mes pieds nus sur le sol immaculé.

J'avançais. J'avançais, je suivais ce chemin tout droit, jusqu'à ce que je puisse arriver au bout… si bout il y avait. Parce que ce couloir, comme je l'appelais, eh bien… j'avais la désagréable sensation, que justement, il avait une fin, mais… que ce que je verrais là-bas ne me plairait pas vraiment…

Pourtant, repoussant mon instinct, je continuai à me rapprocher de ce fond, unique issue possible face aux multiples embrasures blanches.

***

Ce n'était qu'une simple porte. Simple et grise. Pas blanche, non. Pire : grise. Une porte terne pour une demi-heure de marche ennuyeuse au milieu d'un corridor monotone… cela faisait beaucoup. Mais j'y étais finalement arrivée.

Soufflant fortement pour me donner du courage, je posai ma main sur la poignée glacée. Avec un temps d'hésitation, laissant mon instinct reprendre le dessus, je fixai le bout de métal opaque. Secouant doucement la tête, j'appuyai dessus et ouvris enfin.

- Je peux savoir _pourquoi_ elle est dans cet état là ? Vous aviez promis qu'elle allait bien, que vous l'aviez relâchée et qu'elle était en sécurité. _Vous aviez promis. _

Une voix glaciale. Ce fut la première chose que je pus percevoir. Mais cette voix… je la connaissais. Et en même temps, elle avait changé, elle était… plus grave ? Moins sournoise ? Je ne sais pas. Une seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'était qu'elle appartenait à…

- Hi… ruma, murmura quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette autre personne aussi, je la connaissais. Elle était affalée au sol, sa tête dodelinant de droite à gauche, de haut en bas. Elle avait l'air si… si fragile… non, pas fragile, plus que ça. Brisée.

Oh mon Dieu, Lee… mais que t'ont-ils fait ?

La jeune fille gisait, par terre, appuyant ses mains contre le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement et laissant sa tête se balancer doucement au rythme de sa folie… je détournais le regard, ne supportant pas de la voir aussi détruite et vulnérable, le reportant sur la salle elle-même, observant le lieu dans lequel je me trouvais.

La salle où se tenaient les deux seules personnes de ma connaissance était vaste. Très vaste. En face de moi, deux grandes (approximativement, je dirais… cinq mètres de haut ?) baies vitrées offraient une vue splendide à la lumière de… de la lune, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait voir (presque) comme en plein jour. Le sol était carrelé de noir et blanc, et les murs semblaient faits de vieille pierre… très vieille pierre. Moyenâgeuse…

Disposée en « U », une rangée de tables laissait un grand espace au centre, ce centre où étaient placés Hiruma et Lee. J'étais à leur gauche, et pouvait voir les traits du quaterback se crisper légèrement. Et d'ailleurs, j'avais un peu de mal à le reconnaître… il avait changé. De partout. Sa musculature était un peu plus imposante (n'imaginez pas un de ces monstres baraqués, surtout !), et son visage était… plus dur, plus impassible. Plus aucun sourire démoniaque ne venait étirer ses joues et dévoiler ses dents pointues…

Quelque chose en moi se cassa. Quelque chose dont j'ignorais le nom, quelque chose qui m'avait poussée à rester consciente, dans la chambre blanche. Ce quelque chose que j'avais ressenti depuis que j'étais entrée chez les Devil Bats, mais dont je n'avais pas conscience, jusqu'à ce que je le perde. Ce quelque chose n'existait plus à présent, et il était totalement parti en poussière.

Ça me fit mal. Vous savez, comme ce pincement au cœur que vous ressentez lorsque vous voyez que quelqu'un meurt, dans un accident, aux infos. Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de penser à sa famille malheureuse, puis à la vôtre. Et là, vous le ressentez, ce petit pincement, cet étau qui vous étouffe un peu, parce que vous ne pouvez éviter d'imaginer un membre de votre famille à la place de la malheureuse personne qui est décédée…

Eh bien, là, ça y ressemblait un peu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, parce que ça ne m'étouffait pas. Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un que j'aimais était mort et que je n'arrivais pas à m'en rendre bien compte, non, c'était trop réel, ça faisait trop mal pour que je puisse l'ignorer. C'était comme une main qui prenait mon estomac et mon cœur et qui les arrachaient de toute sa force, ne laissant place qu'à un vide phénoménal…

Je m'appuyai au battant de la porte, portai un bras devant mon ventre et serrai le poing de toutes mes forces, froissant l'espèce de robe blanche informe qui me servait de vêtement. Je sentis les larmes monter et me brouiller la vue, sans pour autant déborder… parce que si il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas, s'il y avait bien une chose que je refusais de faire, c'était pleurer. Craquer devant tant d'inconnus, mais surtout devant Hiruma…

Je me raidis. Quoi… ? Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Pourquoi je n'avais aucune envie de m'effondrer devant… devant eux ? Devant lui ? Pleurer n'était pas une marque de faiblesse… alors pourquoi la simple idée de me voir verser des larmes face au quaterback me répugnait ? Hein, pourquoi ? De quoi avais-je peur… ? Qu'est ce qui me terrifiait au point de m'interdire de laisser mes larmes rouler sur mes joues… ?

Je relâchai instantanément tous mes muscles, rendant mon visage dénué d'expression et ravalant tout sanglot qui menaçait de pointer dans ma gorge. Qu'il me juge. Comme les autres. J'avais peur qu'il me juge et ne me considère comme les autres…

Je sentis mon estomac se tordre à cette pensée, mais je repoussai de toutes mes forces le moindre gémissement et la moindre douleur se pointant. Je serrai la mâchoire et les poings en silence. Personne ne m'avait encore remarqué, mais ça n'allait pas tarder, je le sentais. Un geste en trop, un souffle légèrement plus fort que les autres en trop, une larme s'écrasant sur le sol en trop, et s'en était fini de ma discrétion.

Contractant douloureusement mes muscles, j'inspirai un grand coup, silencieusement. Je n'entendais plus rien, si ce n'était les cris énervés et continus du quaterback dont je voyais le profil gauche…

- Hiruma…, murmurai-je.

Tout cessa. Tout. Les cris, les respirations, le fait qu'on ne m'ait pas aperçue, et dans un autre temps, pendant un quart de seconde, mon cœur lui-même. Et tous ces regards sur moi… tous ces yeux tournés vers moi, me scrutant sans émotions, me déshabillant et lisant presque en moi d'un simple coup d'œil… c'était frustrant. Terriblement frustrant. Ces visages impassibles. Sans expression. Eux, lisaient aisément sur ma figure les émotions qui passaient. Moi, je ne pouvais rien voir, sinon l'éclat éteint de leurs iris abondamment colorés, tous plus lumineux les uns que les autres. Et pourtant si ternes…

Puis, enfin, quelqu'un de… reconnaissable parmi tous ces visages identiques. Si je pouvais le qualifier ainsi… Hiruma. Je refoulai une énième fois cette douleur qui pointait, et le fixai, tentant d'afficher, comme les autres, un masque d'impassibilité. Lui me scrutai, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés. Le silence dura quelques secondes… secondes qui me parurent durer une éternité, debout et immobile devant le regard perçant du blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

Ces paroles semblèrent résonner sur les vieux murs de la salle. Son ton n'avait été ni agressif, ni inquiet. Seulement surpris… juste surpris. Et après une demi seconde, il pinça fortement les lèvres, plissa encore plus les yeux et serra les poings. Toujours en me regardant. Je ne bougeai pas, trop effrayée à l'idée de ce qu'il allait me dire ensuite…

Attendez une seconde. Juste une petite seconde. Effrayée par Hiruma ? Moi !? Bon, j'admets qu'il en a fait des belles, le quaterback. C'est pas pour autant que j'ai vraiment eu peur de lui… enfin, sauf ces deux fois là. Toujours au même endroit, en plus… sur le toit du lycée. La première, quand il m'avait secouée à cause de je ne sais quelle chose que j'avais dite… il s'était même excusé, ce que j'aurais jamais cru entendre venant de lui. Et la seconde, eh bien… il m'avait regardée comme une proie, avec ses yeux rouges, sa peau blafarde et ses dents de…

Je me donnai une baffe mentale. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça. Pas du tout le moment, vu la tête que tirait Hiruma. Une veine battait à sa tempe, ses jointures étaient plus blanches que sa peau elle-même et ses lèvres ne formaient qu'une mince ligne sur son visage.

Je faillis reculer, me sentis blêmir brusquement. Le silence se fit plus lourd, devenant de plus en plus pesant au fil des secondes.

Un silence de mort devant des créatures sans sentiments…

Et soudain, tout explosa. Pas au sens propre du terme, non… de cette manière là :

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !!!! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QU'ELLE FOUT LA !? hurla le quaterback. MAIS VOUS CONNAISSEZ LE SENS DU MOT PROMESSE OU EN PLUS FAUT VOUS APPORTER UN DICO !?!?

Je sursautai violemment. Je n'avais jamais entendu Hiruma hurler comme ça… même après l'équipe en plein effort et qui s'écroulait à moitié sur le terrain, ou même au moment où il était en panne de chewing-gum… jamais. Jamais je ne l'avais vu autant en colère, tremblant et serrant les poings, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Quoique, à ce moment-là, le lion ressemblait à un petit chaton sans défenses face à la fureur de Hiruma.

C'est exactement ce moment que choisit la porte du fond, située face aux tables, devant l'endroit où aucun meuble n'était placé et laissait l'espace libre de circuler, pour s'ouvrir. Un homme comme les autres, impassible, beau, terne et morne apparut. Une blouse aussi blanche que ma chambre. La peau aussi blanche que les murs de ma chambre. L'attitude aussi froide que ma chambre… il s'avança vers le blond dans un silence de plomb, sérieux. Inexpressif.

Il souleva Lee et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle n'avait été qu'une plume, puis indiqua d'un signe de tête silencieux à Hiruma de le suivre. Et moi, alors ?

On ne m'oublia pas. Le blond me regarda brièvement, cela me suffit : je m'élançai à leur suite, ne cherchant pas autre chose que de me tirer de cet endroit trop froid, trop sombre, trop silencieux à mon goût, où les gens ne semblaient communiquer rien qu'avec le regard.

Je passai l'immense porte boisée et sculptée avec finesse, m'attardant peu sur les détails, préférant ne pas perdre de vue les seules personnes que je connaissais en ce lieu.

Ils marchaient devant moi, tous les trois, sans un bruissement. Il n'y avait que moi qui émettait un quelconque son ; peu bruyant, mais un son quand même – à l'exception de Lee qui lâchait un gémissement de temps à autre… le son de mes pas sur le linoléum grisé, le son de mon souffle s'échappant de mes poumons, le son de mon cœur qui battait à chaque seconde. Ce son qui semblait se répercuter dans le couloir où nous étions.

Ce couloir… plus blanc, mais gris. Terne. Pâle, morne, comme ces personnes dans la salle. Semblables. Comparables… je secouai la tête. Plus la peine d'y penser, à présent. J'étais avec mes amis, je pouvais leur faire confiance. Mes… amis. Oui, mes amis. Mais est-ce que je pouvais simplement encore les qualifier de connaissances ? Ces soi-disant amis… par exemple, Hiruma. Je ne savais rien de lui. J'étais capable d'anticiper ses réactions, ses désirs, peut-être. Je savais quand il allait bien et au contraire quand rien ne tournait rond. J'avais le pouvoir de deviner ses états d'âme rien qu'aux paroles et mimiques qu'il exécutait chaque jour.

Et pourtant… je ne saurais jamais rien de lui, de sa vie, de l'origine de ses problèmes, de ses souffrances. Je ne connaitrais probablement pas une grande partie des choses qu'il aimait, je n'aurais su dire ce qu'il préférait faire dans la vie, je n'aurais su dire s'il avait des frères, des sœurs, s'il était enfant unique. Je n'aurais même pas pu dire où il habitait…

En fait, je ne savais _rien_ de lui.

C'est à ce stade de mes pensées qu'ils choisirent pour s'arrêter. Ce moment où j'aurais voulu encore marcher, pour cacher les sanglots qui étaient en train de me prendre la gorge pour je ne sais quelle raison… oui, pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, purée !?

- Non. Elle, elle reste dehors.

Je sursautai. J'étais leur centre d'attention à tous les trois, qui me scrutaient d'un même regard vide d'émotions…

- Hors de question. Je refuse, lâcha Hiruma.

Je fus encore une fois surprise, sans pour autant sursauter cette-fois-ci. Mes yeux se stoppèrent sur le quaterback avec étonnement, effaçant tout autre sentiment né quelque secondes plus tôt. Dans un autre temps, un sentiment de gratitude prit place : je n'avais plus aucune envie de rester seule dans cet endroit étrange et trop morne à mon goût. En plus, je venais enfin de retrouver des personnes aux visages familiers, ce n'était pas pour m'en séparer !

- Et moi je refuse qu'elle rentre. Une humaine ne devrait même pas être ici, trancha l'homme d'un ton sans appel.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Ma tête se vida d'un seul coup, tout disparut autour de moi. La seule chose qui résonna à mes oreilles fut le mot « humaine ».

Pourquoi « humaine » ? Pourquoi m'avait-il qualifié ainsi ? J'étais comme eux, pourtant. Des bras, des jambes, un corps, une peau, une odeur et cinq sens. Eux aussi, ils l'avaient, tout ça. Pourquoi, alors, cet homme m'avait-il nommé de cette façon… ? Ne l'étaient-ils pas, des… humains… ?

Je me figeai littéralement. Non, humains, ils ne l'étaient plus vraiment… rien que le changement physique d'Hiruma aurait du me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Et tout le reste, aussi… ces yeux trop colorés, ces silences pesants, ces façons de se déplacer sans aucun bruits… quel homme, quelle femme étaient capables d'une telle prouesse ? Personne.

Mais eux, si. Ils avaient la capacité de faire de pareilles choses… mais quelle était leur nature, alors ? Qu'étaient-ils réellement, si justement, humains, ils ne l'étaient pas ? Je ne parvenais pas à les définir, ils semblaient trop normaux. Hormis leur froideur et inexpressivité, ils étaient tout à fait semblables aux autres… humains.

Le quaterback me sortit de mes pensées. Il affichait un air résigné et colérique que je n'avais jamais vraiment vu chez lui… et qui m'avait tirée de mes réflexions.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. Mais s'il se passe quoique ce soit…

- Il ne se passera rien, affirma l'autre.

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'ils passèrent la porte à ma droite, située dans ce couloir grisâtre. Je les regardai faire, ébahie, trop stupéfaite pour bouger ou même tout simplement protester. Ma bouche entrouverte ne laissait plus entrer l'air, mes yeux restaient écarquillés pendant qu'ils rentraient. J'étais déconnectée.

- Non ! suppliai-je en me réveillant au moment où la porte épaisse se refermait sur moi. Non… ne me laisse pas seule !

Je martelai faiblement le métal froid de mes poings, n'opposant qu'une faible résistance. Lentement, je glissai au sol. Avec un peu de chance, il m'entendrait et m'ouvrirait… avec un peu de chance, je pourrais entrer, et…

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule…, murmurai-je faiblement. Pas encore…

Ouvrant les yeux, je vis avec étonnement une gouttelette tomber sur la robe blanche dont on m'avait affublée. Doucement, je portai ma main à ma joue et pus sentir des larmes se frayer un chemin pour aller s'écraser au sol.

« Ah, ça y est… je pleure. » songeai-je, amère.

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Que je me retrouve à nouveau seule, à attendre – combien de temps ? – que Hiruma et Lee ressortent. Et en plus, à présent, je pleurais !

- Mais voyez-vous ça…, lâcha une voix narquoise et inconnue.

J'essuyai prestement mes yeux d'un revers de manche et me relevai brusquement, comme prise sur le fait d'un crime.

- Jolie, siffla une autre voix. On en voit pas souvent des comme ça… n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, approuva le premier.

Je me retournai, outrée que l'on parle ainsi de moi, en m'ignorant totalement et me reluquant sous tous les angles. Je foudroyai les deux pervers du regard, m'abstenant de leur cracher tout ce que je pouvais penser de leurs manières.

Mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. Ils n'étaient pas inexpressifs, pas impassibles, pas ternes. Ils semblaient plus vivants, plus humains : leurs figures étaient on ne peut plus expressives et d'ailleurs, des sourires gourmands et mauvais avaient pris leur place sur de si beaux visages.

L'un était brun aux cheveux en batailles et avait des yeux fantastiquement magnifiques. Je n'en avais jamais vu de tels : d'un bleu électrique, ils hypnotisaient quiconque pouvait les croiser, moi y compris. C'était un de ses bleus que l'on ne peut admirer qu'une fois dans sa vie : un bleu à l'apparence si artificielle et pourtant qui ne laissait aucun doute quand au fait qu'il était parfaitement naturel. Etrange, n'est-ce pas… ?

Malgré ces deux différences majeures (les cheveux et les yeux), le reste de son corps était semblable à l'autre. On pouvait les prendre pour des jumeaux : peau blanche, nez fin et droit, lèvres pleines et physique savamment entretenu.

Le second, malgré ses ressemblances avec le premier, avait des bouclettes dorées et des yeux d'un noir de jais à couper le souffle… comme si l'on plongeait au cœur de la nuit rien qu'en scrutant ses prunelles.

Ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés de moi, et je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, trop absorbée par ma contemplation de leur physique (d'accord, j'étais totalement subjuguée…). La main du brun sur mon épaule me fit l'effet d'une décharge électrique et je me dégageai violemment, me cognant contre la porte derrière moi. J'esquissai une grimace de douleur et d'impuissance : si toutes les personnes ici étaient aussi humaines que Lee et Hiruma, il faudrait que je m'attende à souffrir, avec ces deux là… je réprimai un gémissement, leur rire moqueur résonnant à mes oreilles et étant comme une douche froide.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle se laisse pas faire, en plus…, sourit le blond.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la salle par le seul carreau vitré de la porte et aperçus Hiruma en pleine discussion, apparemment pas si plaisante que ça en avait l'air. Je me mis brusquement face à ma seule issue, sentant la panique pointer, et abaissai la poignée avec force, sans grand succès…

Fermée. J'aurais dû m'en douter…

- Bah, tu pensais à quoi ? demanda celui aux yeux bleus, surpris.

Je me retournai vivement sentant mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, mon souffle se précipiter.

- Nooon…, murmura le blond. Une humaine, en plus ? Mais c'est magnifique…

Je cherchai vainement des yeux une ouverture pour fuir, mais lorsqu'une main blanche se posa sur moi, m'agrippant fermement l'épaule, je sus que la fin ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ça ne servait à rien de chercher, ils m'auraient tous les deux de toute façon.

Pourtant, quand ils m'attrapèrent les poignets avec force, je pivotai sur moi-même, fixant désespérément l'espèce de lucarne, comme si elle pouvait quelque chose, et hurlai d'un seul coup, parlant pour la première fois depuis des jours :

- HIRUMAAAAA !!

J'entendis des ricanements, des horribles rires narquois qui m'arrachèrent une grimace de dégoût, puis me sentis amenée en arrière. Je glissai sur le sol, tentant de me raccrocher à n'importe quoi qui puisse me permettre de me rapprocher du quaterback.

- Hiruma !!!! m'époumonai-je.

Il continuait à parler, ses joues se crispant, sa mâchoire se serrant, son regard fulminant. Et ne m'entendant pas hurler son nom. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre, sinon que de crier, espérant vainement qu'il tourne ses yeux vers moi et me sauve de ces… de ces espèces de personnes pas humaines ?

D'ailleurs, elles me faisaient mal, les deux personnes derrière. Elles me pressaient les bras et les épaules, se cramponnant à ma peau et mes os, me broyaient les côtes en me tirant en arrière. Je résistai du mieux que je pouvais, me tortillant, tentant d'avancer, de me libérer de leur emprise trop puissante.

_Trop puissante… _

Ces mots résonnèrent d'un coup dans mon esprit et me jetèrent à la figure l'étrange réalité que je vivais. Oui, ils étaient trop puissants, trop forts, trop beaux pour être humains. Ils ne l'étaient pas. Ils ne l'étaient pas, et tenter de me convaincre du contraire revenait à me dire qu'un rhinocéros pondait des œufs. Très drôle, n'est-ce pas ? Pas pour moi.

Je relâchai mon corps sous l'effort fourni, trop intense, mes muscles me brûlant de toutes parts. Résignée. Oui, c'était vraiment le mot… ou bien, pour emprunter les paroles d'une certaine… connaissance…

Zéro pour cent de chances.

- HIRUMA !!!!!

- Mais t'as pas encore compris qu'il t'entendait pas ? lâcha sournoisement une des deux voix.

Ça y était. Je m'étais fixée sur cette stupide vitre, ne distinguais plus qui était qui, voyant seulement ce blond, ce soi-disant démon, à travers ce bout de verre insonorisé. Il parlait, parlait, et parlait, ces émotions défilant sur son visage comme un kaléidoscope. Et moi, je me faisais traîner par deux types que je ne connaissais pas, hurlant le nom du quaterback à m'en rendre aphone, _en vain_.

_Encore et toujours en vain. _

Je sentis chaque muscle de mon corps se distendre totalement sous la résignation, et les larmes se remirent à dévaler mes joues sans craindre de heurter le sol, sans craindre la douleur ni la solitude, pas comme moi…

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mon bras et de mon cou. Un liquide légèrement épais, accompagné d'une odeur salée et fétide qui monta lentement jusqu'à mon nez. Du sang…

- Hiruma…, murmurai-je.

Une brume sembla envahir soudainement mon cerveau, je ne vis plus rien en moins de quelques secondes. En revanche, plus lentement, le silence se fit doucement à mes oreilles, toujours plus lourd, toujours plus pesant. Mes membres ne répondaient plus, même la douleur que j'éprouvais semblait s'être estompée. Un goût fade m'envahit la bouche et ce relent de sel se dissipa de mon odorat.

Une pensée traversa fugitivement mon esprit hasardeux et brumeux.

En fin de compte, il m'avait vraiment laissée toute seule…

***

Je sursautai, le cœur battant à toute allure, la respiration saccadée. Surprise, je regardai autour de moi : blanc. Blanc. Blanc. Tout blanc.

Un rêve, tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve… ? Vraiment ? Il ne s'était absolument rien passé, je m'étais tout simplement endormie… ?

Le « bip… bip… » incessant, traçant les battements de mon cœur d'une ligne verte, me confirma ce que je pensais. Un cauchemar… tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Jamais aussi bien réussi, je devais l'avouer, mais c'était fini à présent. J'étais bien réveillée, vivante, et cette histoire sordide n'était qu'en fait le fruit de mon imagination.

Seulement… seulement quelque chose n'allait pas.

La chambre était bien blanche, aucun doute. Mes draps aussi, les murs aussi. Plus immaculé que ça, on pouvait crever. Tout était à sa place, du même côté que d'habitude. La fenêtre, le cardiogramme, tout. Parfaitement rangé, comme d'habitude. Sauf que… cette fois, j'avais une perfusion à mon bras gauche. Tout à fait normale, la perfusion : un liquide transparent m'était donné, sans doute un médicament.

Je scrutai un peu plus les alentours, douteuse, puis, enfin soulagée, me laissai tomber sur le coussin moelleux.

Alors… alors enfin, je vis ce qui clochait _réellement_. Ma robe. Portant une main tremblante à mon cou, puis à mon épaule gauche, je pus sentir des bandages se frotter contre mes doigts. Horrifiée, je reportai mon regard incrédule sur l'informe vêtement qu'ils m'avaient donné.

C'était toujours le même. Aucun doute là-dessus. Ils ne m'avaient pas changée, ils ne le faisaient jamais (dégoûtant, n'est-ce pas ?). Sauf que, cette fois, la robe n'était plus blanche. Elle était maculée de sang. Mon sang… ?

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte à la volée, me tirant de mes pensées peu engageantes. Mon corps se tendit d'un coup, mais un immense soulagement s'empara de moi lorsque je reconnus les visiteurs : Lee et Hiruma.

- Enfin…, murmurai-je. Enfin, vous êtes là.

Lee semblait avoir reprit des forces et se rendre de nouveau compte de son entourage. Elle planta fermement ses yeux vairons dans les miens, mais ne dit absolument rien, laissant persister le silence.

- On t'a mordue, lâcha alors le quaterback.

- Qu… quoi ? bégayai-je, surprise. Mais… de quoi tu parles ?

Il soupira, plus fatigué qu'excédé. D'ailleurs, de légères cernes prenaient place sous ses yeux las, yeux qui se tournèrent vers Lee une demi-seconde. Celle-ci n'eut pas besoin de plus et prit la parole.

- Tu as été mordue par des vampires, Mamori.

- Des… vampires ? chuchotai-je. Mais, ça n'existe pas… c'est impossible…

Ah. J'avais vraiment pas rêvé, alors… la théorie se confirmait. Et je n'avais même pas besoin d'explications, malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire… les deux types avaient été un trop bon exemple pour que je puisse douter de quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu as bien vu Hiruma se transformer, non ? dit Lee avec un micro-sourire.

Je scrutai le quaterback, me remémorant une soirée étoilée et des yeux rouges. Ah oui, c'est vrai… la transformation d'Hiruma.

Réprimant la boule se formant une énième fois dans ma gorge, je toussai. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'ils avaient vu mes larmes ou percé mon masque, mais je voulais m'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Et alors ? demandai-je calmement (en apparence, seulement). Quel est le problème ? Si je me suis fait mordre, je vais juste devenir un vampire, non ?

- Eh bien, justement…, coupa Hiruma. Tu aurais du mourir depuis longtemps, étant humaine et mordue. Ou du moins, devenir vampire. Mais tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre. Tu es restée telle que tu es…

Je me raidis. Quoi… ? J'aurais du mourir parce que j'étais humaine et qu'on m'avait mordue ? Pourquoi ? Les humains ne supportaient pas les transformations ?

- Mais c'est pas le plus bizarre, reprit Lee, coupant court à mes questions. Ce qui nous a le plus choqué, c'est qu'on a retrouvé deux vampires morts on sait pas comment, près de toi.

Je la fixai. Comment ça… morts ?

- Et… comment étaient-ils ? soufflai-je, connaissant pourtant déjà la réponse.

- Un était brun aux yeux bleus, le second blond aux yeux noirs. C'étaient des jumeaux inséparables… d'après ce qu'on sait, me répondit la rousse. Tu les connais ?

Je baissai les yeux, fixant obstinément les plis du drap blanc qui me recouvrait à moitié, laissant mes cheveux tomber sur mon visage.

Si je les connaissais… ? Pour sûr, que je les connaissais… apparemment, ils avaient voulu me bouffer. Seulement… seulement, je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Et voilà que j'apprends qu'on les retrouve morts, eux, les vampires, et moi, simple humaine, vivante et en pleine forme après avoir été mordue.

***

PoV Normal :

Un homme comme les autres était assis devant un bureau comme les autres. Derrière lui, de grandes baies vitrées tout à fait normales donnaient sur une ville toute illuminée, comme les autres : avec des immeubles, des rues, de voitures, des passants, des magasins… plutôt une grande ville, mais semblable aux autres tout de même. Tokyo.

Revenons-en à l'homme. Il fixait son imprimante de chez _Dell_ d'un œil contrarié, les sourcils froncés. La première et dernière feuille blanche fut posée par la machine qui n'exécutait que son travail de tous les jours, à savoir : imprimer. Les mains de l'homme saisirent lentement la feuille, comme à son habitude, et il parcourut les quelques lignes écrites. Ses sourcils se touchaient presque tellement ce qu'il lisait le frustrait.

A la fin de sa lecture, il reposa la feuille sur le bureau et s'adossa à son fauteuil en soupirant longuement. Pris d'un coup de fatigue soudaine, il décida de se lever et de rentrer chez lui. Il attrapa son manteau noir offert par sa femme apposé sur le porte-manteau en bois, puis éteignit la lumière et ferma la lourde porte à clé.

La feuille blanche était toujours sur le bureau, seule feuille sur une surface plane correctement rangée. La lune pâle et pleine éclairait les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites :

_**Dossier confidentiel :**_

_Nom : Anezaki. Prénom : Mamori. _

_Âge : 17 ans. _

_Situation actuelle : lycéenne de dernière année à Deimon. Vis chez sa mère. _

_Race : Humaine. _

_Symptôme particulier : première survivante d'une morsure de vampire. _


	13. J'oublie tout

_Bonjour ! _

_Bon, voilà la suite (pas très longue et avec un retard trop conséquent... je l'admets ) avec quelques révélations... bizarres ? (pas taper moi, s'il vous plaît !). Un flash back qui n'a pas son utilité ici en apparence mais qui est important, en vrai ^^ _

_Le chapitre semble peut-être désordonné, mais c'est la meilleure façon de l'organiser que j'aie trouvée sans vous emmêler les pinceaux... voilà x) _

_Je voudrais que vous me disiez vos pensées sur ce chap, tout particulièrement, à cause de l'évolution peut-être incohérente du scénario (moi, je m'en rends pas compte ! xD) _

_Merci, _

_Narya_

**Chapitre 12 : « J'oublie tout. »**

_**Lee**_

_Scritch. Scritch. _

C'était le bruit que faisaient mes bottes alors que je marchais vers le lycée en compagnie de Mamori. Il faisait froid. L'air était léger et glacé ; tout comme mes doigts. Je pouvais voir mon souffle former un petit nuage blanc qui flottait dans l'air quelques secondes… et qui disparaissait bien vite.

Je portai mon attention sur Mamori. Elle était plus pâle encore que les jours précédents et chaque sourire qu'elle faisait avait l'air plus pauvre et lui semblait plus difficile encore à esquisser que le précédent.

_Scritch. Scritch. _

Nous nous rapprochions du local de football américain et au fur et à mesure que nous avancions elle paraissait pâlir un peu plus. Surtout que la grisaille d'automne n'arrangeait en rien les choses…

Les nuages s'amoncelaient rapidement au dessus de nos têtes et l'air se chargeait d'humidité ; le vent devenait plus fort et plus froid et les arbres semblaient danser et se plier à ses courbes et ses déliés.

- Merde…, jurai-je. Déjà une semaine…

Oui. Déjà une semaine.

Une semaine que le lycée paraissait renaître – une certaine personne absente… Une semaine que l'équipe de Deimon perdait son souffle premier d'aller jusqu'au Christmas Bowl. Une semaine que Mamori sombrait plus profond chaque jour…

J'arrêtai ma marche et fixai les petits cailloux devant mes pieds. Je commençai à me dire qu'il était temps de respecter ma promesse et que continuer comme ça mènerait à la perte de… trop de choses.

- Mamori, soufflai-je.

Petit nuage évanescent.

- Je vais y aller, fis-je en relevant la tête, déterminée. Dis à l'équipe que je serais pas là pendant un petit moment.

La brune pâlit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle avait compris l'ampleur de mes paroles : elle se souvenait parfaitement. En même temps, comment aurait-elle pu oublier… ?

Lentement, elle hocha la tête et esquissa un micro-sourire. Un vrai sourire.

- Compte sur moi, murmura-t-elle.

Je me retournai et courus vers le chemin qui menait à mon appartement. J'aurais du réagir depuis un moment déjà… j'aurais du me douter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'anormal. Rien que ma promesse le prouvait…

_« Mamori… » _

Je traversai un passage piéton à toute allure, faisant attention à ce qu'aucune voiture ne puisse me percuter avant.

« …_je te jure, je te promets… » _

Je filai dans les rues comme une ombre, agile, tendue, rejoignant rapidement une avenue plus calme où tout semblait paisible.

_« …que si Hiruma ne revient pas rapidement de lui-même… »_

Je ralentis. Je pouvais voir la petite maison qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère et dans laquelle j'habitais à présent. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment en trottinant et arrivai rapidement devant la porte d'entrée. Tout comme le matin-même, les volets étaient tous fermés et rien ne venait perturber le calme qui régnait en maître.

J'insérai la clé argentée dans la serrure et ouvris la porte qui donnait directement sur un petit salon. La lumière pénétra peu dans la pièce, je poussai donc l'interrupteur pour y voir plus clair…

_ « …j'irais le chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut. » _

…et y découvris l'objet de mes recherches.

- Hiruma…, murmurai-je, surprise.

Sauf qu'il était affalé sur le canapé et ne semblait pas vraiment en état de me répondre.

***

_Flash-back : _

- _Sais-tu ce qu'est un vampire ? _

- _Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non, lâchai-je, méfiante. _

- _C'est une personne humaine à la base, prédestinée à devenir un mort-vivant. Une personne dont toutes les fonctions vitales se sont arrêtées à sa majorité. _

- _Fonctions vitales… ?_

- _Oui. Les poumons peuvent encore se gonfler d'air, mais ce n'est qu'une adaptation pour mieux nous fondre chez les humains. Notre cerveau, lui, fonctionne encore et développe même des capacités hors du commun… ce sont les deux seules exceptions. Le reste est figé à jamais. _

- _Quel rapport avec moi ?_

- _J'y viens. Le syndrome dont tu viens d'être victime pourrait être nommé « schizophrénie ». Or, nous ne pouvons être touchés par cette sorte de maladie mentale… c'est juste ressemblant. _

- _Et en quoi ça m'avance ? râlai-je. _

- _Nous avons eu un autre cas similaire il y a quelques… années. Un jeune humain, prédestiné à devenir vampire à sa majorité, à été mordu avant sa transformation naturelle… il est devenu comme toi : malade. Nous avons pu développer un antidote, quoique seulement temporaire : il annule les effets de la folie, comme tu as pu le constater. Ainsi, la personne mordue prématurément redevient humaine avec… quelques conséquences secondaires… anodines. _

- _Quelles conséquences ? crachai-je. _

- _Rien d'important. De cette façon, avec l'antidote, tu suivras le cours normal des choses… _

_Je fixai l'homme en face de moi en me tenant le cou. Il m'avait enfoncé une aiguille dans les veines, cet enfoiré. Ça m'avait sorti de l'espèce de brume noire dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'est vrai, mais… pas sans douleur, je dirais. _

- _Cependant ! reprit-il. On ne connait pas la durée que ce médicament peut avoir, alors… tu peux te transformer à tout moment. _

_Je déglutis. Alors comme ça, même moi je pourrais pas anticiper un déclin de l'antidote… _

_La poisse. _

_Fin du flash-back._

Après cette révélation non sans importance, nous avions rendu visite à Mamori. Nous avions révélé notre « vraie nature » à la brune, puis nous avions décidé d'un commun accord que nous devions rapidement quitter ce château de vampires pour retourner chez nous.

Nous avions eu ensuite quelques altercations avec une infirmière butée comme une mule mais nous avions réussi à la faire partir (en colère, mais elle était sortie quand même…). Puis, j'avais trouvé des vêtements de civils (des restes des précédents patients… ?) dans la salle de bains et avais aidé Mamori à s'habiller. Tout s'était très bien passé jusque là…

Lorsque nous sommes ressorties, toutes les deux… la salle était sens dessus-dessous, le lit couché sur le côté, le cardiogramme en mille morceaux et la vitre épaisse qui semblait insonorisée et incassable avait été brisée… de l'extérieur. Alors que cinq étages séparaient la chambre de Mamori du sol…

Seule la chaise sur laquelle Hiruma avait été assis était en place… sans le quaterback. Plus rien. Pas âme qui vive. Pas un message. Juste un carnage…

Nous avons du partir, laisser le blond entre les mains de ces… personnes, sans savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. Je pensais qu'il reviendrait de lui-même, qu'il s'en sortirait – il s'en sortait toujours. Il ne manquait franchement pas d'intelligence, même pour un vampire, et le physique qu'il avait développé durant sa métamorphose était conséquent et ne pouvait que lui servir.

Je ne doutais pas qu'il allait revenir. Je ne doutais pas de lui. Je n'avais pas eu tort.

Je ne m'étais pas doutée non plus qu'il reviendrait dans cet état là…

Le corps semblable à un lambeau et à moitié avachi sur mon canapé.

- Ah…

Je mis un petit moment avant de réagir. C'était trop étrange de voir Hiruma réduit dans un tel état… des blessures ouvertes, mais pas sanguinolentes, des membres bizarrement placés… et un sourire démoniaque qui étirait ses joues blanches.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous, fuckin' rousse ? toussa-t-il. T'attend quoi, qu'y neige ?

Je secouai la tête et lâchai un juron bien senti. Je posai mon sac près de la porte d'entrée (jetai serait plus juste) et pendis ma longue veste à un porte manteau.

- Toi, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !? On a retrouvé la chambre en bordel complet et t'étais plus dedans ! reprochai-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je te signale que Mamori ressemble à un zombie depuis une semaine, et ça s'empire de plus en plus !

Il fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prénom de la manager, mais ne pipa mot. Moi, je me calmai en expirant brusquement tout l'air de mes poumons ; sinon, j'allais bombarder le quaterback de mille et une questions alors que je voulais tout simplement qu'il puisse y répondre sans y être forcé…

- Il s'est rien passé d'intéressant…, murmura-t-il. Ah si, tiens…

Il eut un sourire très amer. Apparemment, ils lui avaient fait quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais vivre. Quelque chose qu'il voudrait oublier…

- Ils ont réussi à me faire redevenir humain, lâcha-t-il. Pas sans douleur, d'ailleurs…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Je portai ma main droite à ma bouche et cherchai de l'autre un appui pour me soutenir. _Redevenu humain !? _C'était quoi ces monstres ? Ils avaient pas fini de nous en faire baver, avec leurs médicaments, expériences et antidotes à la con !? J'avais même pratiquement la sensation de me trouver face à un mutilé des nazis. Et les nazis, c'étaient eux, ces vampires, ces morts-vivants qui avaient l'éternité pour chercher toutes les formules et remèdes possibles à n'importe quoi… ça ne m'aurait même pas étonnée qu'il y en ait quelques uns parmi eux.

_Redevenu humain_.

- Et… et quand… ? réussis-je à formuler.

- Quand ? railla-t-il. Quand _toi_ tu te transformeras.

« Putain… » fut le seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit.

Rien que ça…

Combien de vampires avaient servi de cobayes avant d'arriver à ce résultat… ? Combien, hein ?

Je secouai la tête, tentant de réprimer les horreurs qui s'insinuaient doucement et insidieusement dans mon esprit. Je fixai le blond face à moi, sur le canapé, et soufflai d'un coup, cherchant un sujet de conversation plus… joyeux ?

_PoV normal, flash-back : _

- _Yoichi ! lança une petite fille rousse. Yo-oooo ! _

- _Arrête de m'appeler Yo, répliqua le concerné. J'aime pas ça. _

_La rousse n'en tint absolument pas compte et lui tira allègrement la langue. Elle devait avoir six ans environ et courait en salopette et t-shirt vert sous la fine pluie de septembre. Non loin d'elle, un petit garçon de trois ans son aîné semblait la surveiller avec un petit sourire bienveillant. _

- _Aller-euh ! insista-t-elle en allant vers lui et en lui prenant le bras. Vieeeeens ! Tu vas voir, c'est marrant ! _

- _Lâche-moi, Lee ! protesta-t-il. Il pleut, je te signale ! _

_Le petit garçon, malgré son jeune âge, était particulièrement intelligent et surprenait souvent les adultes avec un vocabulaire plus que soutenu ou même une finesse d'esprit rarissime pour ses neuf ans, voire inexistante… _

- _Mais c'est bien, la pluie ! argumenta la petite. Aller, Yo ! _

- _Hors de question, refusa celui-ci. _

- _T'es déjà mouillé, Yo, fit innocemment remarquer la rousse. _

- _Tu fais chier, râla le garçon. _

_Ah oui. En fait, les grands étaient le plus souvent surpris par la grande connaissance du petit en gros mots. Il pouvait en sortir tout un paquet, plus fleuris les uns que les autres, et pas que dans sa langue maternelle… ses préférés étaient en anglais (américain, plus précisément), d'ailleurs, et il ne se privait pas de jurer comme s'il avait été aux Etats-Unis au moins une fois par jour… _

- _Je viens, céda-t-il. _

_La petite fille poussa un cri de joie (et de victoire) et sautilla partout, se mouillant encore plus en détrônant des flaques d'eau de taille… _légèrement_ plus grosses qu'elle. _

_Lentement, elle se calma, puis s'assit sur la pelouse trempée du grand jardin. Elle avait commencé son jeu préféré, qu'elle faisait à chaque fois avec le brun (à cette époque, il n'avait pas teint ses cheveux !) : deviner la présence du garçon les yeux fermés. _

_C'était comme un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie ; d'ailleurs, ils étaient devenu aussi bons l'un que l'autre à deviner la position de leur adversaire… _

- _Bouh ! murmura le garçon. _

_Ceci fait, il versa un seau plein d'eau sur la tête de la petite rousse avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Cette dernière éclata de rire et se jeta dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait depuis toujours comme son grand frère. _

_Fin PoV normal et flash back. _

- Yoichi, appelai-je. Pourquoi, quand tu avais parlé à l'infirmière, quand on a négocié pour faire sortir Mamori, tu l'as menacée de lui attirer des problèmes avec… notre famille… ?

- Tu as oublié ? demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et la penchai légèrement sur le côté, attendant patiemment la réponse du blond.

- Même pas ça m'étonne, soupira le quaterback avec un fin sourire.

Il se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index en soupirant. Il ne semblait pas las, ni excédé… juste fatigué. Par moi ?

- On est cousins, sourit-il enfin.

Non. Fatigué de ma mémoire trop courte pour me rappeler un tel « détail ».

Monstre, le détail…

Je me levai lentement et allai ouvrir la fenêtre. Je me penchai par-dessus la rambarde et expirai tout l'air de mes poumons.

_Mémoire de poisson rouge…_

_« T'avais raison, maman. J'oublie tout. »_


	14. Souffrances et surprise de taille

_Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! _

_Un chapitre un peu étrange, peut-être, un peu décalé par rapport à la douleur de Hiruma, qui semble un peu à côté, avec toutes ses pensées... mais c'est normal ! _

_Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Siouplaît ! ^^_

_Narya xp_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Souffrances et surprise de taille.**

_**Hiruma**_

Je sentais le sang battre dans mes veines. Fort. Très fort. C'était presque douloureux… presque. Cela ressemblait à un tambour sourd et profond, frappant un rythme régulier et continu dans chaque parcelle de mon corps.

Et depuis qu'ils m'avaient rendu cette forme-là, cette forme _humaine_, tout était plus bizarre qu'avant. Plus lent. Plus pâteux. Plus lourd. Comme si ce tambour m'ôtait un peu plus de force à chaque seconde qui passait… putain que c'était chiant ! Chiant d'avoir cette saleté de sensation qu'on se déplace avec une lenteur et une difficulté extrême, tirant sur les muscles des jambes, les sentant travailler chaque millième de seconde, tout ça pour quoi ? Pour seulement faire une connerie de pas.

Et des pas, j'avais du en faire un sacré nombre pour arriver chez Lee : d'une rue glauque et noire du centre-ville à la petite maison chaleureuse et calme de la fuckin' rousse. C'avait été long. Très long. Seule une mélodie incessante parvenait à marquer la cadence de mes foulées pour arriver au bout du chemin : celle que j'entendais constamment à mes oreilles, celle qui battait une mesure régulière dans tous mes membres et qui semblait résonner à l'intérieur de tout mon être.

- Yoichi ? appela Lee.

Je ne répondis pas. Je n'avais aucune envie de répondre. J'étais fatigué et j'en avais assez de toutes ces conneries qui ne menaient vraiment à rien. Ou du moins, rien qui n'en vaille vraiment la peine.

- Est-ce que… tu peux me dire ce qui s'est passé, ou… tu peux pas ? insista-t-elle.

Je soupirai en me frottant les yeux et en souriant. Le jour où Lee ne s'inquièterait pas pour quelqu'un mal en point, c'est que je n'aimerais plus le football américain.

- Je peux, lâchai-je enfin, à une condition.

Elle m'interrogea du regard en s'approchant lentement de la place près de moi.

- Prends-moi en pitié et tu recevras une tarte.

Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres et elle s'assit souplement au milieu des coussins du canapé, en tailleur, les mains ramenant ses chevilles l'une contre l'autre.

- La première chose que j'aie vu, murmurai-je, quand je me suis réveillé après avoir été avec vous et assommé par derrière, ça a été le noir. Une saleté de grand vide, qui…

- …me bouffait de l'intérieur, termina-t-elle gravement, toute trace de malice ayant disparu de son regard.

Je hochai la tête, silencieux.

- Je connais.

- Je sais, chuchotai-je. Et ce putain de néant…

_…m'a rongé avant même que je ne puisse ressentir la moindre chose, esquisser le moindre geste, écouter le moindre son et apercevoir le moindre rayon de lumière. Et malheureusement, aussi douloureux et glacé que ça a pu être, j'ai même pas pu imaginer à quel point ce vide n'était qu'un aperçu de tout ce que j'allais vivre. _

_Quand je me suis vraiment réveillé, ma première sensation a été un environnement glacial, intense. Un putain de gel comme je n'en n'avais jamais senti jusque là, venant de partout, présent dans l'air et sur la surface dure sur laquelle j'étais couché… attaché. En fait, je n'avais plus froid, tellement j'étais engourdi. Incapable de faire le moindre fuckin' mouvement. Paralysé par cet air qui m'avait gelé les muscles et les os. Incapable d'agir… comme une saleté de pantin. _

_Et lorsque j'ai décidé d'ouvrir les yeux, pour la seconde fois, j'ai cru que mon crâne allait exploser. Comme si une aiguille, fine, pointue, parfaitement aiguisée, passait par mes yeux et me traversait le cerveau sans les crever. Cette aiguille, c'était la lumière. La lumière blanche, très vive, trop pure, et par-dessus tout artificielle. Si j'avais pas été vampire j'aurais fini aveugle. _

- _C'est bon. _

_Une voix neutre, insensible, même, dépourvue de sens quant à ces mots, mais prononcés avec trop de sûreté pour être tout à fait anodins. A ce moment-là, on essaye de ne pas s'imaginer tout ce que ça implique derrière. Surtout dans ma condition : attaché sur une putain de plaque de métal, engourdi par une saleté de froid polaire sous une connerie de lampe artificielle qui vous grille le cerveau. On bloque toute pensée qui pourrait survenir, n'importe laquelle, bonne ou mauvaise, juste parce qu'on a peur de savoir ce qui va nous arriver. _

_En fin de compte, dans, ces moments-là, tout ce qu'on fait c'est attendre. Attendre que quelque chose se passe. Attendre que nos pensées reviennent au galop, juste pour voir quel genre de choses ils pourraient nous faire. Attendre qu'ils se manifestent. Attendre cette pourriture de douleur qu'on ne s'imagine que trop bien. Ah, parce que vous, dans ces cas-là, vous pensez quoi ? Que vous allez être relâché, après avoir eu un soin réparateur à je-sais-pas-quoi et quelques massages bienfaiteurs à l'huile essentielle de je-sais-pas-où ? _

_Si vous pensez ça… vous êtes soit complètement fêlé, soit un beau crétin de la première espèce. Et si ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre, alors je peux vraiment rien faire pour vous… dans tout les cas, cette voix n'inspirait absolument pas confiance. _

_Les vagues pensées que j'avais tentées de réprimer furent confirmées quelques minutes après : j'entendis un bruit métallique puis soudain, le noir envahit la salle blanche où on m'avait attaché. Quoique cela ne fasse pas de grosse différence ; je voyais quand même les alentours… _

_« Opération en cours. Veuillez ne pas interférer avec la cible sous peine de blessures grave. Opération en cours. Veuillez ne pas… » _

_Une voix robotique résonna dans toute la pièce avec force, me crevant quasiment les tympans. Et les mots qui sortaient de nulle part ne me disaient rien qui vaille. J'avais bien peur d'être cette fameuse cible et pile poil l'objet de l'opération. Rassurant. En plus, j'étais totalement congelé et incapable d'agir : mes muscles ne répondaient à aucuns de mes désirs ; mais par-dessus tout, je pressentais que quelque chose d'autre me guettait, observait mes réactions, analysait mes mouvements et ma respiration, me scrutait avec un professionnalisme et une finesse dont, malgré mon habitude à ce genre de choses et ma nette amélioration depuis mes débuts explosifs en tant que « démon du lycée », je n'étais pas capable de reproduire. _

_« Modification des données. Téléchargement en cours. Modification des données. Téléchargement en cours. » _

_Un instant de répit. Bien que, ces fameuses modifications de données ne me disaient rien qui vaille… _

_« Téléchargement terminé. Initiation de l'opération. Veuillez ne pas interférer sous peine de blessures grave. Opération en cours. Veuillez… »_

_Très court, l'instant de répit. Trop court. Tout allait se jouer, tout allait commencer. Je me détendis et affichai une expression neutre, malgré toutes les pensées qui défilaient dans mon esprit et dont je ne pouvais empêcher la présence, tant j'étais tendu intérieurement et tellement mon cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse du moyen de se sortir de cette chose. _

_Tout commença par une simple aiguille ; une piqûre, quoi, rien de bien traumatisant. Mais après, c'était vraiment autre chose… _

_A peine je sentis le liquide indéfinissable pénétrer ma peau que je me crispais tout entier sans retenue, tentant seulement de pas lâcher de cri ; par fierté ou par stupidité, j'en sais rien, peut-être un peu des deux. On peut être vraiment intelligent, ce qui nous n'empêchera pas d'être totalement con et de se tromper sur toute la ligne. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retenais de toutes mes forces de hurler mais je ne pouvais pas détendre mes muscles, ni éviter de me tordre dans tous les sens possibles que me permettaient ces putains d'entraves à mes chevilles, mes poignets et ma taille. A cause d'une « simple » injection. _

_Mais vous, vous saviez, vous, ce qui se trouvait dans ce tube ? Vous auriez pu me l'expliquer, vous, qui me dites « bah, juste un vaccin, ou quelque chose comme ça… » ? Vous auriez pu me définir une liste des putains de produits toxiques qu'ils avaient mis à l'intérieur ? Je ne crois pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs ; la seule différence, à ce moment-là, entre vous et moi, c'est que j'avais vraiment mal et que vous non. C'est aussi con que ça. _

_Et j'avais eu mal. Comme je n'avais jamais eu mal. Cette saleté d'aiguille, c'était comme si elle m'injectait un feu liquide dans les veines. Incandescent. Chauffé à blanc et même plus. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être attaqué par de l'acide concentré… rongé. Creusé. Vidé de mes os et de ma chair. C'était quelque chose de bien trop fort et douloureux pour être décrit. Réel, pourtant. Bien réel, trop réel. _

_On dit que tout a une fin. On dit le bonheur est éphémère, mais que la souffrance l'est aussi… c'est con, hein ? A chaque fois qu'on est heureux, on ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois qu'on a laissé cette joie s'échapper des mains. Juste au moment où tout devient noir, sombre. Vide. Mais en revanche, on la sent, la douleur. On la sent et elle passe lentement, cette putain de douleur, très lentement. On a l'impression qu'elle est là depuis toujours et qu'elle sera toujours là. Et elle s'insinue en nous, vicieusement, comme une saleté de cancer, de ver, tout doucement mais sûrement. Et s'y on fait pas attention, on peut se laisser bouffer et être vraiment malheureux toute sa vie ; lâche et faible, aussi, incapable de se battre parce que trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son pauvre, misérable et ridicule sort. _

_Effectivement, cet enfer passait lentement – voire même pas du tout – et me brûlait toutes les veines et les muscles dont j'étais pourvu. Et ça faisait au moins depuis autant de temps que je tirai de toutes mes forces sur les enclaves à mes poignets - sans résultat, d'ailleurs - pour tenter de me libérer et essayer de faire disparaître cette connerie d'acide. _

_Peine perdue. _

_Je tombai, comme toutes les autres fois, inerte, sur le métal dur de la table. Tout devenait flou. De plus en plus rapidement. Le feu allait trop vite ; en quelques secondes, il était passé de ma hanche gauche à mes deux jambes. Je ne les percevais même plus ; tout ce que j'arrivais à sentir, c'est cette douleur qui les parcourait, cette brûlure. On les forait. On les cramait. On me les détruisait de l'intérieur. J'avais envie d'hurler, mais je n'avais même plus la force de le faire… avoir mal, ça crève. Ça pompe les forces qui vous restent. _

_*****_

_Je sens que ça monte. Lentement, ou rapidement ? Je sais pas. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. Tout se déroule trop vite et trop doucement. Une seule chose de certaine : la torture est là, bien là. Présente quelle que soit le temps qui passe. Et elle ne s'estompe pas, au contraire. Elle s'intensifie, grimpe, brûle, griffe, ronge. Elle vient vers ma tête, sournoisement. Elle arrive. Elle m'a pris l'estomac… j'ai envie de gerber. Si j'avais mangé, j'aurais tout rendu sur-le-champ. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il y a juste cette sensation qui réside : qu'elle me tord l'estomac comme un ver qu'on aurait coupé et la bile amère qui remonte. Avec elle, la douleur me prend les poumons. Elle me les presse, les détend d'un coup puis les bloque et recommence. C'est un cercle vicieux… _

_Puis… elle arrive au cou. Je ne peux plus respirer ; je n'en ai pas besoin, remarque, je suis un vampire, comme eux, ces enfoirés. Mais tout est bouché, tout à l'air enflammé ; doucement, j'ai l'impression que ça se sèche, puis se craquèle. Carbonisée. Ma gorge est carbonisée. Pour peu je la sentirais partir en poussière. Mes joues aussi subissent le même traitement. Elles deviennent comme de la terre trop sèche. Et là, ça parvient au crâne. _

- _ESPECES D'ENCULES, VOUS… !!!_

_Mon hurlement est stoppé net. Je ne peux plus parler. J'ai la sensation qu'on a pris le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai l'impression que je ne réponds plus de rien ; ma tête va exploser - ou imploser - mon cerveau semble bouger tout seul. J'ai du mal à penser. A contrôler mon esprit. Mes yeux partent dans tous les sens, tous seuls. Et ils s'arrêtent, eux aussi, d'un seul coup, grands ouverts sur la lumière. En plein dans le mille. _

_Cette putain de lumière blanche, très vive, trop pure, et par-dessus tout artificielle. Si j'avais pas été vampire, j'aurais fini aveugle. _

_Ma tête s'est cognée contre le métal. Mon corps est fini. Il m'appartient même plus. Juste la douleur. Omniprésente. _

_*******_

_L'éclat vif a disparu. Tout est flou. Tout est noir. Impossible de bouger. Trop difficile. Trop douloureux. Parfois ça passe, mais juste au moment où tout paraît terminé, ça recommence. Encore plus fort. Encore plus intensément. Toujours plus. Par intermittence. _

_Le temps passe. Il me survole comme si je valais pas la peine d'être pris dans ses filets parce que l'enfer m'a emprisonné dans les siens. Parce qu'il fait tellement noir qu'il me voit même pas, le temps._

_Parce que ce gouffre où je suis tombé m'impose toujours ce rêve, toujours le même, rejoué à l'infini. _

_*****_

_Ce sont plusieurs visages qui défilent. Je ne les reconnais pas. Tout va trop vite. Des formes, des couleurs, des yeux, des bouches. Des sons. Des voix, plus ou moins graves, plus ou moins aigues. Tout est mêlé. Tout va très vite. La seule chose que je distingue, c'est un mot : « Adieu. » Et chaque fois qu'il est prononcé, il résonne longtemps, comme u glas. Mais à peine le son se termine que j'ouvre les yeux : c'est l'unique moment où je reviens à moi. Et, chaque fois, ma tête est rejetée en arrière et j'ai l'impression de flotter ; seules mes épaules et une partie de mes jambes touchent la table de métal. Le reste vole. Ou plutôt, semble attiré par quelque au-dessus de mes poumons, ou bien mon cœur qui a crevé depuis longtemps. Et puis, au moment où je me rendors, je me sens retomber et le choc contre la paroi lisse et glacée est chaque fois plus dur que le précédent. _

_Alors… le noir revient. Toujours. _

_Et toujours… _

- …le même, terminai-je.

Je me mis à scruter le visage de Lee. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis vingt minutes, fixant un point invisible du mur en face d'elle. Elle avait l'air ailleurs. Presque perdue.

- Tu m'as suivi ? demandai-je.

Elle redescendit sur terre et me fixa avec des yeux vides. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle secoua vivement la tête et resserra son emprise sur ses chevilles.

- Oui, je t'ai suivi. J'étais là-bas, c'est tout.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, même si j'avais à moitié compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Au château des vampires, précisa-t-elle.

Elle se tut et me fixa de son regard perçant. Un œil noir, un œil topaze. Je pouvais presque avoir l'impression d'être passé au rayon X… presque.

- Finalement, repris-je, désireux d'en finir rapidement, je me suis réveillé une bonne fois pour toutes, mais dehors. En pleine ville, contre un mur, dans une petite rue pas très loin d'ici… avec un putain de mal de crâne, la bouche pâteuse comme si j'avais bu des litres d'alcool, avec des bras et des jambes qui pesaient des tonnes. C'a été vraiment chiant d'arriver à venir jusque chez toi, conclus-je.

Lee se laissa aller contre le canapé en soupirant. Elle leva les yeux, lentement, semblant observer le plafond comme s'il pouvait lui apporter une quelconque réponse. Finalement, elle reporta son regard sur moi.

- Tu te souviens, ce jour-là ? Quand tu m'as versé un seau d'eau sur la tête.

Je hochai la tête. Je sais même plus où je l'avais trouvé, ce seau… mais je me souviens que Lee n'avait pas été très propre après. Enfin, elle ne l'était déjà pas beaucoup plus avant, vu qu'elle était sous la pluie, au milieu des flaques et de la boue, à sauter partout…

- Je crois que c'est la dernière fois de ma vie que je n'ai plus eu peur du noir.

Un petit sourire étirait sa bouche ; un sourire sincère. J'en avais plus vu des comme ça depuis… depuis quand ?

- Je pense que c'est peut-être la seule chose de ton histoire avec laquelle je pourrais réellement te soutenir. Même je sais pas si c'est la plus importante…

Je souris. C'était peut-être peu à ses yeux, mais cette rousse ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point sa sincérité pouvait faire du bien aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Et avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, être sincère n'était pas forcément très facile…

- Tu sais quoi ? fit-elle soudain.

- Mmh ? marmonnai-je.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, et de sortir un peu de ma grosse bulle.

Une nouvelle fois, je hochai la tête ; elle avait raison. Pour moi aussi, il était peut-être encore temps…

- Quelle heure il est ? demanda-t-elle, changeant aussi vite de sujet que d'idées.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais l'heure qu'il est, ou pas ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non. Je suis chez toi, j'te signale…

- Ah merde, c'est vrai.

Elle se leva d'un bond souple et traversa son petit salon pour se diriger vers la cuisine, fermée, à ma droite.

- Onze heures et quart ! cria-t-elle.

- Ouais, et ? lâchai-je. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Je vis sa tête rousse dépasser de l'encadrement de la porte avec une moue étonnée.

- Aller en cours, pourquoi ? répondit-elle comme une évidence.

Je la vis disparaître et entendis un fracas monstre.

Putain d'évidence. Aller en cours ? Dans cet état ? Mais elle voulait me tuer, ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle souhaitait ? Que je crève ?

- Lee, t'as interêt à me trouver une raison plausible, menaçai-je, sinon je viens pas.

Je n'entendis rien pendant une trentaine de secondes. Juste le silence, parfois quelques sons étouffés. Sinon, tout semblait vide. Comme si personne n'était dans la maison. Comme si c'était une journée normale.

- Prend ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle me tendit une paire de béquilles grises, sérieuse, les sourcils froncés. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir démordre de sa décision…

- Et pourquoi je viendrais ? Pour me faire chier ? J't'éclaire juste sur le fait que j'tiens à peine debout.

- Une bonne raison, tu dis ? L'équipe à besoin de toi, ils ont tous le moral quatre pieds sous terre.

- Et alors ? relevai-je. Ils sont capables de se démerder tous seuls.

- Mamori, surtout.

Touché. Fuckin' rousse, tu m'as eu. Va te faire foutre.

- Et je crois que le lycée commence à se détendre, là, depuis quelques temps…, ajouta-t-elle.

- Ça, par contre, je laisserais pas passer, fis-je en montrant un sourire carnassier.

Elle m'avait volontairement fourni une échappatoire… j'espérais ne pas trop déteindre comme ça sur elle, avec des plans foireux qui marchaient, parce qu'elle allait vraiment finir par me surpasser. En même temps, on ne serait pas trop de deux cons intelligents sur cette terre…

Je me levai, et elle me fourra les béquilles dans les mains. Je les positionnai correctement, puis lâchai :

- Alors, j'ai eu un accident de bagnole et ça fait une semaine et demie que j'suis à l'hosto. Clair ?

- Comme de l'eau de roche. Compte sur moi…

Je m'approchai de l'entrée, le léger claquement des béquilles résonnant sur le carrelage. J'ouvris la porte en grand d'une main, laissant rentrer la lumière. Mais une lumière chaude, rassénérante, beaucoup plus douce… que l'autre.

- Mais Mamori sait tout.

Je tournai légèrement mon visage vers elle. Pourquoi je n'étais quasiment pas étonné… ? Cette fuckin' manager se mêlait de tout. Enfin, presque. De tout ce qu'elle estimait qui la regardait, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de choses. Mais elle avait eu la bonne intuition de me « laisser tranquille », disons…

- En même temps, murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour Lee, après s'être fait mordre par une de ces sangsues…

La rousse passa devant moi et s'engagea sur la route du lycée. D'un pas légèrement plus souple, légèrement plus sûr. Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas avant. Quelque chose qui reflétait sa toute nouvelle détermination.

- Bon, tu viens ?

J'esquissai un sourire, puis fermai la maison derrière moi pour suivre ma cousine.

Bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Pas l'habitude…

*******

_**PoV Normal :** _

- Lee ? appela une voix féminine. Tu…

- Mamori, tu as bien réunis toute l'équipe ? entendit la brune de l'autre côté de la porte du local.

- Oui ! affirma-t-elle. Ils sont tous là.

En effet, tous les Devil Bats au grand complet s'étaient rassemblés. C'était environ midi et les cours du matin étaient terminés. Lee avait téléphoné à la manager pour qu'elle prévienne tout le petit monde : une surprise les attendait quand elle arriverait. Et d'ailleurs, l'excitation les gagnait tous : Monta trépignait, sautait presque partout, Suzuna lançait des « Yaaaah ! » à tout va, les trois frères hein-hein parlaient « vivement » d'un sujet apparemment laborieux avec Kurita et Komusubi, qui avaient des étoiles plein les yeux. Taki tournait dans tout le local, criant à tue-tête des mots incompréhensible et malgré tout très bruyants et tandis que Musashi patientait calmement dans un coin, Sena souriait à sa sœur de cœur, qui, nonobstant la fatigue visible dans ses yeux et son teint pâle, avait le regard brillant. Ichimaru, dans tout ça, était assis sur une chaise et attendait discrètement, trop, peut-être.

- Bon, tu rentres oui !? s'impatientèrent les trois faux-frères.

- Oui oui ! Je suis là !

Ils regardèrent tous la porte s'ouvrir, s'imaginant tout et n'importe quoi comme cadeau apporté par la jeune fille. Une seule, peut-être, espérait dans le mille. Et elle ne fut pas déçue. Car, découvrant Lee, souriante et pétillante, ils trouvèrent tous derrière elle leur capitaine, leur quaterback, leur démon, leur force, appuyé sur deux béquilles, avançant clopin-clopant vers eux.

Un choc. Ils eurent tous un choc. Hiruma handicapé, c'était pas courant… quoique, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un sourire démoniaque encore plus effrayant que d'habitude, son arme accrochée dans son dos et son carnet dépassant de sa poche, à la vue de tous. Qu'il se le fasse prendre ? Il n'y avait aucun risque. C'était, de toute manière, un simple support ; les informations dedans, il les connaissait par cœur. Inutile de songer à ce qui arriverait à celui ou celle qui tenterait de le voler…

- Je peux savoir ce que vous attendez ? ricana-t-il. Qu'il neige ?

Ils ne bougèrent pas, trop stupéfiés pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

- OH !!! Mangez-vous ou vous pouvez être sûrs que vous dormirez plus jusqu'au prochain match !! ALLEZ VOUS ENTRAINER, ET PLUS VITE QUE ÇA !!!! hurla-t-il.

Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, l'équipe se précipita jusqu'aux vestiaires, et il entra dans le local. Il distinguait des rires, des cris, des jurons… surtout du bruit, en fait. Il soupira. Le silence lui manquerait, pour sûr… mais pas autant que son uniforme et le ballon.

- Hiruma… ? appela une voix.

Il se tourna, s'apprêtant à lancer un « fuckin' manager, qu'est-ce tu fous ? » assez dédaigneux… mais il ne prit même pas d'inspiration quand il la vit. Elle était pâle ; pas comme d'habitude. C'était un teint blafard, presque maladif. Elle semblait avoir maigri et avait l'air encore plus frêle. Dénuée de force. Ses joues étaient un peu creusées, mais le plus frappant résidait dans ses yeux. Ils paraissaient s'être agrandis, et des cernes violacées les soulignaient profondément.

Malgré tout, Mamori Anezaki esquissa un petit sourire franc, juste destiné au quaterback. Elle avança lentement jusqu'à lui en le fixant dans les yeux. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle ne s'arrêta pas, mais lui chuchota :

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu.

Et elle sortit exécuter sa tâche de manager.

Le cerveau du blond n'assimilait qu'une seule information : heureuse. Pas contente. _Heureuse_. Peut-être bien que lui aussi. Peut-être. Même si le boucan des gamins lui donnerait la migraine, même si la voix suraigue de la pom-pom girl lui ferait sortir les yeux de la tête alors qu'il réfléchissait à une tactique sensée fonctionner, il était peut-être bien heureux, lui aussi, de se retrouver là.

Il se dirigea dehors, suivant les traces de la manager, ses béquilles tapant le bitume qui entourait le terrain. Il en fit le tour, consciencieusement, soucieux de préserver l'endroit qui les avait accueillis pour faire du football américain. Il s'assit sur un banc, posant les appuis lui permettant de marcher – ou plutôt clopiner – au sol, observant avec satisfaction l'équipe se mettre en mouvement, ainsi que la manager hurler des ordres et des conseils pour noter ensuite chaque amélioration des membres.

« Finalement, j'aurais peut-être pas besoin de plans foireux… » songea-t-il en passant furtivement son regard sur le visage de Mamori.

_Un con intelligent. _

_Voilà un paradoxe qui pouvait parfaitement bien définir beaucoup de personnes, mais une en particulier : un blond, complètement fou de football américain, quaterback dans une équipe aussi déjantée que lui. _

_Un blond répondant au nom de Hiruma Yoichi. _

_

* * *

_

_**Commentaires, siouplaît ? ^^**_


	15. Quand la poisse vous poursuit

_Fiouuuu, le chapitre 14, enfin ! Le plus long que j'aie jamais écrit ! Quoique, ça m'empêche pas de ne pas en être satisfaite... beaucoup trop d'éllipses à mon goût, même si elles ne font rien rater (si, l'entraînement...) et... enfin, à vous de juger. Je voudrais que vous me disiez bien ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre : ce qui va, ce qui va pas... ^^  
Enfin.  
Bonne lecture !_

Narya xp

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Quand la poisse vous poursuit avec hargne.**

_**Mamori**_

- Oh, Roméo, pourquoi es-tu Roméo ?

Je soupirai. Juliette. Une superbe jeune femme, cheveux longs, dorés et éclatants, une bouche pleine et rosée, des pommettes naturellement rehaussées, des yeux fondants et un nez fin en trompette, des formes légèrement marquées, un ventre plat et des gestes gracieux. Une jeune femme à la voix cristalline, presque mielleuse, chantante et douce à écouter. Une jeune femme cachée par les maquilleuses. Une jeune femme à l'éclat revalorisé par les coiffeurs. Une jeune femme transformée par les ordinateurs.

Tout ça pour un film tragique, dramatique, _Roméo et Juliette_, reprenant la très célèbre œuvre de Shakespeare. Une œuvre que je hais. Rien de pire. Mais rien de mieux pour illustrer l'Amour, en même temps… pourquoi ? Parce que cela montre parfaitement que l'Amour n'a jamais comblé, cela montre parfaitement que l'Amour creuse, et que s'il apporte le bonheur il ne remplira jamais vraiment ce petit vide qui subsiste jusqu'à notre mort et qui nous pousse à donner un sens à notre vie.

Voilà. Mes réflexions philosophiques – débiles ? - à trois heures du matin, quand je n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'un bête programme zappé à la télé de la veille au soir me revient en mémoire. Quand je n'ai rien à faire d'autre que de penser pour essayer de me rendormir…

Heureusement que le lendemain, on était samedi. Sinon, j'aurais été séchée, en cours. Enfin, je serais assommée tout de même : il était stupide d'aller au lycée un samedi matin, mais vers sept heures et demie je devais retrouver Hiruma pour élaborer des stratégies et mettre à jour les différentes données que nous avions cumulées durant son absence. Cela nous prendrait un peu de temps, à vrai dire… mais bon, tant qu'à faire le boulot, autant s'y mettre immédiatement.

Je repoussai d'un coup ma couette sur mon lit et me levai d'un bond. Je n'avais qu'une envie : faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Déjà une heure que je m'ennuyais ferme à ressasser ce film regardé durant environ trente secondes et j'en avais assez. Comment, il ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit et de ne pas arriver à vous rendormir ? Je suis certaine que vous connaissez : on se tourne, on se retourne, on s'énerve tout seul et finalement on finit toujours par faire quelque chose. Et juste au moment où on devrait se bouger de déjeuner, se préparer, et tout le reste, le sommeil revient comme une enclume. Rageant, n'est-ce pas ? Je compatis.

Ainsi, en pensant que j'aurais probablement une tête de déterrée avec une monstrueuse envie de dormir, je descendis silencieusement au rez-de-chaussée. Mon estomac m'avait fait comprendre que apparemment, trois heures du matin est bien un moment pour manger contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser. J'ouvris donc un des placards contenant tout le nécessaire pour grignoter à longueur de journée, et…

Rien.

Il ne restait pas une tranche de pain de mie, les seules plaquettes de chocolat étaient celles faites pour cuisiner – donc infâmes à manger seules -, il n'y avait pas un paquet de biscuit et tout autant de chips, pas un bonbon ne traînait son plastique et le pot de Nutella était tout aussi vide que le désert du Sahara l'était d'eau.

Soupirant, je refermai la petite porte de bois située en hauteur, et jetai mon dévolu sur le réfrigérateur à ma droite. Je l'ouvris sans ménagement, une once d'espoir ratissant mes pensées, et en même temps prête à rendre les armes en ce qui concernait mon petit-déjeuner nocturne, lorsque une vision de rêve s'imposa à mon esprit. Mon Dieu. Seigneur. Impossible. Non, ça devait être un mirage.

« Un chou à la crème !!! Maman. Merci, merci ! Je te bénis !! » songeai-je de toutes mes forces en sentant un sourire carnassier prendre place sur mon visage.

Je m'emparai de la boîte contenant trois de mes pâtisseries préférées accompagnées par celles de ma mère, des ganaches sublimes… et me ravisai rapidement. Non. Hors de question. Il ne fallait pas en manger. Je reposai les choux dans leur antre froid, et refermai avec courage (et dépit) la porte du réfrigérateur.

Il ne fallait pas en manger avant d'avoir accompli le rituel. Cela aurait été un sacrilège, aussi bien pour moi, que pour ma mère. Nous avions établi un rite long et fastidieux avant de nous autoriser à manger nos pâtisseries préférées : ne jamais les croquer sans s'être préparées, lavées, habillées – en somme, sans être prêtes à partir quelque part – si nous étions seules, évidemment. Dans le cas contraire, si jamais nous étions ensemble, nous pouvions rester en pyjama, avec une coiffure douteuse et des chaussons énormes aux pieds, à condition de les manger religieusement, ou bien devant un bon film traditionnel à se fendre les côtes de rire ou de pleurs. Bon, bien sûr, nous étions aussi souvent l'une que l'autre passées outre ces règles – qui pourrait résister à ses gâteaux préférés ? – mais nous ne manquions pas les occasions de les dévorer, les savourer – manger serait trop banal – ensemble.

C'est pourquoi je jetai un regard entendu vers la cuisine en me dirigeant lentement vers la salle de bain. Je m'enfermai à l'intérieur – réflexe idiot –, me déshabillai intégralement, sans cérémonie, et me glissai rapidement sous la douche (mine de rien, il fait froid à trois heures du matin !). L'eau chaude me donna juste encore plus faim, et mon ventre me fit part de son mécontentement : je n'avais jamais entendu un estomac clamer aussi fort son besoin de nourriture…

Je soupirai puis me lavai rapidement pour mettre fin à ce calvaire. Vous n'imaginez même pas comment prendre une bonne douche presque brûlante et régénérante en ayant vraiment faim peut s'avérer une torture. Vous vous dites « 'veux pas sortir, 'fait froid ! » et en même temps « je crève la daaaaalle… ». Je sortis donc de la baignoire et m'enveloppai dans une grande serviette, laissant mes cheveux plaqués en arrière par l'eau et l'air me donner des frissons à cause de mes épaules mouillées.

Une torture…

Je fixai un point invisible, tête baissée. Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu subir Hiruma ? Pourquoi avait-il été absent pendant une semaine, revenant soudainement, humain, blessé, mutilé ? Pourquoi n'avoir dit aucun mot à propos de tout ce qui s'était passé ? Pourquoi depuis qu'il était revenu, il semblait plus… détaché ? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être que tout le monde était plus bizarre. Peut-être qu'il était devenu plus « gentil », après un passage chez les vampires. Peut-être prenait-il ces pauvres humains, seulement capables de bouger avec lenteur et lourdeur, en pitié. Voire, les haïr…

Je secouai vivement la tête, envoyant des gouttes d'eau sur le miroir. Stupide. J'étais stupide. Et il était totalement idiot de penser des choses pareilles. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Je relevai la tête, me séchai vigoureusement le corps et les cheveux, puis allai silencieusement dans ma chambre pour endosser mes vêtements : t-shirt à manches longues et aux couleurs des Devil Bats, jean foncé et bottes plates et noires. Je mis le tout avec soin, calmement. Me couvrir me fit du bien et me réchauffa quelque peu. Je regardai ensuite, pendant quelques secondes, une ou deux gouttelettes tomber sur mes épaules, et décidai de me sécher les cheveux. D'habitude je ne le faisais pas, ne les arrangeant que rarement, mais il faisait froid et sortir à moitié trempée par environ dix degrés n'était pas la meilleure solution… non ?

Je m'emparai du sèche-cheveux. Pendant qu'il était en marche, au risque de réveiller ma mère, je jetai un coup d'œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet. Quatre heures et demie du matin. Bon, j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi pour me prélasser cinq minutes. J'arrêtai l'engin une fois ma besogne terminée, puis le débranchai et le posai sur mon bureau – la flemme de le ranger. Je m'écrasai de tout mon poids et m'étalais de tout mon long sur mon lit, soupirant bruyamment : j'avais deux heures de sommeil devant moi. Et je comptais bien en profiter.

De toute façon, ma mère me réveillerait…

_Et ce fut le noir. _

*******

Du bruit. Léger.

Rien à part le frottement irrégulier de quelque chose. Et une respiration, régulière, elle. Calme, Apaisante… puis, une main fraîche. Non, froide. Elle descend sur mon cou.

Glacée.

- Que… ?

Je me réveillai brusquement de ma somnolence, les yeux à demi-ouverts, l'esprit à moitié embrumé et autant attentif qu'il pouvait l'être lors d'un réveil en sursaut. Je ne bougeai pas pendant quelque secondes, le temps que ma vue s'accoutume à la… faible… ? lumière du jour. Finalement, je secouai la tête et me frottai vivement les yeux, pour ensuite découvrir devant moi… ma mère.

- Maman !?

- Oui, il est temps de te lever, ma chérie, fit-elle en souriant. Il y a une surprise qui…

- Quelle heure est-il ? coupai-je précipitamment, assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment.

- Eh bien, six heures et demie, pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée. Tu ne m'avais pas demandé de te réveiller à cette heure-ci ?

Je retombai mollement sur le coussin avec un soupir de soulagement. Je n'étais pas en retard, loin de là… et j'avais tout de même pu dormir encore un peu. Tant mieux, je serais plus en forme que si je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit…

- Tu viens ?

Je scrutai ma mère quelques secondes, immobile, puis sans prévenir, je me levai promptement et la dépassai rapidement. Je m'étais soudainement souvenue de ces merveilles de pâtisseries qui n'attendaient que de sortir du réfrigérateur pour être mangées…

Je me retrouvai bien vite devant le frigo fermé, les yeux pétillants, attendant que ma mère n'arrive derrière moi. Je trépignais d'impatience face à la porte couverte de stupides aimants, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, seul obstacle me séparant de mes chers choux à la crème.

- Comment tu as deviné ? me fit ma mère. Je ne les ai achetées que hier soir…

- Je me suis réveillée, cette nuit, et j'ai eu faim…, expliquai-je rapidement. Mais je n'ai rien touché, promis !

Elle pouffa, mais ne se fit pas prier non plus pour sortir l'objet de notre convoitise à toutes les deux : les ganaches et les choux à la crème… vision de paradis. Ma mère devait faire la même tête que moi car quand nous croisâmes nos regards, nous eûmes l'impression de nous voir et éclatâmes de rire.

- Bon, on se met où ? demanda-t-elle, déjà pourtant certaine de la réponse.

- Sur le canapé ! répondis-je avec enthousiasme, sans réfléchir.

- Entièrement d'accord, approuva ma mère.

Nous prîmes chacune une pâtisserie et une serviette, puis nous dirigeâmes vers le canapé, au milieu des coussins. Nous nous avachîmes dans un même soupir et croquâmes à pleine dents nos gâteaux préférées.

- Ils sont encore meilleurs que la dernière fois, soupirai-je.

- Ouiiii, approuva ma mère, et tu sais pourquoi ? Une nouvelle boulangerie a ouvert ! Et en plus, ils sont tellement gentils !

- Et où ça ?

- Pas très loin, entre ton lycée et la maison !

Merveilleux, sublime, magnifique, mirifique ! Une boulangerie confectionnant mes pâtisseries adorées avec une adresse et une finesse sans égal, qui plus est sur la route de lycée ! Splendide !!

- Chérie…

Je sursautai. Le ton qu'avait employé ma mère ne me disait rien qui vaille. Ce ton qui vous dit que, dans quelques secondes, vous allez soit vous en prendre plein la figure, soit vous allez recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle…

- …descend du canapé, tu abimes les coussins.

…ou bien qui vous relate tout simplement un fait (très ?) étrange. Dans ce cas-ci, moi, debout sur les coussins (en chaussures, bien sûr, sinon ce n'est pas drôle) serrant les poings et les yeux brillants. Vous exagérez bien le tout, avec, genre, la main tenant le chou à la crème levée à la manière de la statue de la liberté, et vous comprendrez pourquoi ma mère, quoiqu'aussi décalée que moi parfois, me regardait d'une façon peu flatteuse, avec sa tête de « je-me-retiens-d'éclater-de-rire-sinon-tu-me-tues ».

Je descendis donc de mon perchoir et finis mon chou à la crème en prenant bien soin de le savourer. Avant de partir, il ne me resterait juste qu'à me brosser les dents et prendre mes dossiers sur l'équipe… et tout serait bon.

- Bon, maman, il faudra absolument refaire ça le week-end prochain, le matin, avec un bon film et trois tonnes de gâteaux.

- Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, ma fille ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais…

Elle avait une moue sérieuse qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- …à condition que tu m'accompagnes faire du sport pendant le reste de la journée.

Je restai surprise deux secondes avant de réagir.

- Mais, mais, mais ! Maman, pourquoi ?

- Parce que manger une quantité indéfinie de choux à la crème et de ganaches sans se dépenser serait nocif pour nous, ma chère fille, répliqua-t-elle. Conclusion : nous irons faire du sport le week-end prochain, après les gâteaux.

Je gonflai les joues, signe de mon mécontentement. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ce n'était pas vraiment bénéfique de manger autant de cochonneries sans rien faire après, mais vraiment, j'avais pas envie…

- Tu devrais y aller, il est sept heures dix.

- Hein !?

- Oui oui, sept heures dix.

« Merde ! Il faut encore que je me brosse les dents ! »

Je filai à l'étage au dessus. Je déboulai comme une trombe dans la salle de bains, arrachant ma brosse à dents de son verre et dévissant le bouchon de dentifrice à la volée. Je me nettoyai vigoureusement tout l'intérieur de ma bouche puis la rinçai rapidement. Je courus ainsi vers ma chambre. Je m'emparai des feuilles dont j'avais besoin, les fourrai dans mon sac. Je descendis ensuite devant la porte, enfilai mon manteau à la va-vite tout comme mon écharpe et sortis précipitamment en lançant un rapide « au revoir maman ! ».

Dehors, j'étais dehors. Et en retard : sept heures vingt, et il me restait encore trois kilomètres à faire en dix minutes. Faisable. Il fallait juste que j'accélère la cadence – que je coure, quoi - et que rien ne m'arrive sur le chemin.

Tout à coup moins faisable.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que Hiruma soit un peu en retard.

Là, cela relevait de l'impossible.

*******

- T'es à la bourre, fuckin' manager.

_Je sais_.

Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche alors que tu me vois là en train de souffler comme un buffle dans l'encadrement de la porte du local. Décoiffée, sûrement des feuilles dans les cheveux, le manteau ouvert, les manches remontées et le t-shirt à moitié déchiré.

Putain de poisse. Putain de malchance.

Résumé ? J'étais partie de chez moi – en courant, cela va de soi – et évidemment, je n'avais pas fait plus que ça attention au feu lorsque j'avais traversé ; résultat : j'avais failli me faire écraser et crever, en plus de ça j'avais raté la marche du trottoir, m'étalant par terre - avec toute la grâce qu'une chute peut-être capable de montrer – et déchirant mon t-shirt par la même occasion. Superbe. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il avait fallu qu'un… Mmmrgb de première classe fasse un tas de feuilles mortes à l'endroit où j'étais tombé ! Bain d'automne à rayer de la liste. Finalement, j'avais commencé à avoir chaud (comme c'est étrange) après avoir couru deux kilomètres, alors j'avais relevé mes manches. Rien d'étonnant là-dedans.

« Me voilà dans toute ma splendeur… » raillai-je pour moi-même.

Merveilleux ! Je me retrouvai devant le démon de Deimon, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à portée d'appareil photo pour un chantage optimal. Et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire, ce blond, c'était « t'es à la bourre. ». Je t'en foutrais, moi, des « à la bourre » !

- Et ? rétorquai-je alors avec tout le calme dont j'étais capable à cet instant, ce ne sont pas cinq minutes qui vont nous empêcher de travailler.

Il n'émit qu'un grognement et ne prit même pas la peine de lever son nez sur moi, que ce soit pour me prendre en photo ou autre. Ouah. Il y avait du progrès dans l'air. Mais c'était surtout étrange, en fait…

- Tu… je…, bégayai-je, étonnée.

Je soupirai. J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente si ce n'était pour l'engueuler - là, ça allait tout seul, il n'y avait aucun problème, les mots sortaient même à flots. Mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire quelque chose de « normal », c'était une autre histoire…

Pestant contre moi-même, je retirai mon manteau et les quelques feuilles de mes cheveux (je m'étais déjà pas mal défeuillée sur le chemin), puis allai m'asseoir près la table au milieu du local. Je sortis précipitamment mes dossiers sur l'équipe en marmonnant ainsi qu'un crayon et une gomme. Finalement, ce fut mon bloc-notes qui prit place sur le métal dur, dans un « bam ! » qui signifiait l'ouverture de la mise à jour des données des joueurs.

Ça allait être sportif, vu comment tout cela avait commencé.

*******

- Mamori-chan, pourquoi tu cries sur Hiruma tout le temps ? demanda plaintivement Suzuna. Il t'a rien fait et après c'est l'équipe qui prend !

Je restai pantoise. C'était si voyant que ça ? Surtout, si fréquent que ça… ? Et d'ailleurs… pourquoi est-ce que je l'engueulai tout le temps ? Un passe temps ? Une envie ? Une manière de défouler mes émotions et mon trop plein de sentiments ? Aucune idée. Mais seulement, elle avait raison : l'équipe en pâtissait toujours, après, et c'était entièrement ma faute…

- Je… je ne sais pas, Suzuna-chan.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien ajouter d'autre ? Que je l'engueulais parce que je n'avais aucun autre moyen de communication normal en-dehors du football américain ? Que j'étais totalement incapable d'articuler un mot alors que je le regardais ? Oui, bien sûr, surtout avec Suzuna. Il fallait être fou pour vouloir lui confier quelque chose de la sorte, ou bien complètement désespéré. Et je n'étais ni l'un, ni l'autre…

- Mais, commençai-je, il me fait tout le temps tourner en…

- ALLEZ, UNE PAUSE POUR LA BOUFFE, FUCKIN' MIOCHES !!!

- …bourrique, terminai-je alors que l'équipe soufflait de soulagement.

Elle me regarda suspicieusement tandis que je retenais mon souffle, attendant le verdict de la commère qui était en elle. Quelques secondes passèrent et, apparemment à peu près satisfaite, elle se tourna vers un sujet qui semblait la préoccuper bien plus… : Eyeshield 21. Comme lorsqu'elle était avec Sena…

J'observai le jeune coureur avec un sourire en coin. Oui, jouer au football américain permettait à Sena de s'épanouir et de prendre confiance… quoique, avec un démon – même handicapé -, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile… comment ça, je ne suis pas censée connaître l'identité d'Eyeshield 21 ? Qu'il y ait certaines « coïncidences » entre l'absence de Sena et l'apparition du numéro 21, passe encore, cela inspire le… « doute » mais on n'est sûr de rien (on a pas de preuves !), mais quand on voit courir un soi-disant secrétaire lors de la Death March pour augmenter son endurance et sa résistance, excusez-moi, mais là ça saute aux yeux…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à regarder le fuckin' na… numéro 21 comme ça ? Tu veux le…

- Non, rien, coupai-je avec un sourire, je pensais juste que Sena devrait prendre un peu exemple sur lui… !

Il me fixa, lui aussi, avec suspicion, mais s'en retourna rapidement à son sandwich. Je retins un soupir de soulagement et reportai mes yeux sur tous les joueurs. Ils étaient tous debout, hormis Monta, leur déjeuner à la main, discutant gaiement de qui sait quels sujets. Malgré leur fatigue, ils semblaient remontés et on pouvait lire au fond de leur regard une flamme de détermination. Et si elle avait paru s'éteindre lors de la disparition d'Hiruma, elle ne faisait que s'accroître depuis son retour…

N'ayant pas déjeuné mais la faim ne me tiraillant pas vraiment, je me levai pour me diriger vers le local : j'allais profiter du court temps de pause des joueurs pour classer les dernières feuilles les concernant ; le tout ne prenant que quelques minutes, je pouvais tranquillement les rejoindre ensuite, alors qu'ils n'auraient pas encore repris leur entraînement.

*******

- L'entraînement est terminé, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ! Et n'oubliez pas : demain HUIT heures, et pas NEUF heures !!! Monta ! C'est d'accord !?

- Oui, Mamori-nee-chan ! Huit heures, MAX !!

Je souris en regardant tous les joueurs partir vers leur demeure. Leur joie de vivre me contaminait et j'étais de très bonne humeur depuis le début de leur entraînement, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée. Mon regard fut attiré par Sena : il était aussi exténué que les autres et marchait lentement, aux côtés de Monta et Suzuna qui débattaient joyeusement près de lui. Il ne paraissait pas effrayé et encore moins malheureux ; tant mieux pour lui, il avait l'air d'en profiter autant qu'il le fallait…

Poussant un léger soupir, je fermai la porte du local et me retournai : comme à son habitude, le quaterback était dos à l'entrée, appuyé sur la table, pianotant sur son ordinateur portable et mâchant un chewing-gum sans sucre. Ses béquilles étaient négligemment posées au sol et sa kalachnikov trônait non loin de lui, à portée de main.

Je me dirigeai donc vers lui, prenant une chaise et m'asseyant, sortant ensuite les feuilles nécessaires pour une récente mise à jour de toutes les données.

- Vas-y, dit-il de façon neutre.

- Bon, soufflai-je, ils ont tous progressé depuis quelques jours, et si ce matin les performances n'étaient pas excellentes – ils étaient plus ou moins à froid -, ils ont réussi à se surpasser pour la plupart…

Le temps de course à augmenté d'un dixième de seconde pour chacun d'eux, sauf pour S… Eyehsield 21 qui reste à 4,2 secondes et Kurita qui a augmenté de cinq centièmes. Et Lee… je ne sais pas quoi dire. Elle est exceptionnelle et semble se raccrocher à… Eyeshield, et progresse de plus en plus. Je sais pas ce qui la motive, mais ça vient sûrement pas que du football américain… enfin.

Ils soulèvent tous plus, aussi : environ cinq kilos pour Eyeshield, Ishimaru, Taki-kun et Monta, sept kilos pour les trois frères et Komusubi ainsi que Musashi-san, et dix kilos pour Kurita.

Enfin, il y a les capacités particulières : Musashi arrive à kicker plus loin, Monta à mieux attraper par derrière et quatre vingt treize pour cent des balles lancées à grande vitesse ; Taki est plus résistant, les trois frères aussi, et ils peaufinent leur trio ; Kurita et Komusubi taclent mieux et plus fort, Eyeshield 21 travaille son Devil Bat Ghost et s'améliore beaucoup et… et Ishimaru, et bien… il devient de plus en plus discret…

J'eus un sourire contrit à cette pensée. On l'oubliait souvent, à tort, d'ailleurs, il jouait bien et était très utile lors des matchs…

- Et Lee, elle, soulève cinquante cinq kilos au développé-couché.

- Rien d'autre ? questionna le quaterback.

- Rien d'autre pour aujourd'hui et que tu n'aies pas remarqué, soulevai-je.

- Bien.

Je haussai un sourcil étonné, regardant le blond presque de travers. Il ne m'avait pas fait de remarque désobligeante, ni appelée par mon surnom tant aimé, ni même interrompue lorsque j'avais entamé les nouvelles performances des joueurs… problématique. En revanche, il n'avait cessé de faire éclater ses bulles de chewing-gum, signe qu'il était pris dans une intense réflexion. De quel genre… ? J'avais une palette colorée : les récents événements nous donnaient tous trois à réfléchir, Lee, Hiruma et moi. Quoique, ce n'était pas une raison pour m'ignorer comme ça et rester aussi impassible.

Finalement, un peu excédée par son mépris involontaire – ou pas – et sa neutralité agaçante, je réagis :

- Bon, soupirai-je, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu m'écoutes depuis tout à l'heure.

- J'ai noté toutes les infos, fuckin' manager, alors m'emmerde pas…

Et alors ? C'est pas pour autant que tu faisais ton boulot correctement, quaterback. Après trois ans dans la même classe, tu croyais quoi ? Que je vous avais jamais observé, toi et tes mimiques ?

- Rectification. Tu as fais ton travail, mais tu penses à autre chose depuis tout à l'heure ; et même si tu as noté toutes les infos, c'est parce que tu as eu le réflexe de les écrire.

- Tch…

Il arbora une moue irritée mais referma son portable calmement, le posant sur la table. Ensuite, il se retourna vers moi et me fixa en soupirant… et apparemment, il n'y avait pas que moi qui n'avais pas dormi ces derniers temps : des cernes trônaient sous ses yeux et semblaient désespérément s'y accrocher.

Battant des paupières pour cesser de le scruter, j'accordai toute mon attention au blond, quitte à être déçue s'il me lançait une réplique de son cru ; au moins, il pouvait être certain que s'il avait besoin, quelqu'un était là pour lui… quoique, il y avait déjà la petite rousse. Elle semblait avoir un rapport très privilégié avec lui, fraternel, même. Et moi… moi, rien du tout. Juste de quaterback à manager…

- Eclaire-moi sur un point, fit-il.

Je ne dis rien, le laissant continuer sur sa lancée. Pour une fois, aucun sourire démoniaque ne venait manger son visage et il semblait mettre quelques uns de ces principes de côté… qu'est-ce qui le rendait dans cet état… ?

- T'as eu mal ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Et pourquoi j'aurais eu mal ? M'étais-je cassée la figure récemment (à part tout à l'heure, où j'avais failli crever… vu sa tête, il ne parlait pas de ça.) ? De quoi voulait-il… ? Ou bien… ou bien… oh… D'accord. Les vampires. Encore et toujours les vampires. Chier. Il fallait vraiment qu'ils viennent me pourrir la vie même jusque dans le local, à des kilomètres et des kilomètres de leur saleté de château…

Malgré ce qui s'était passé là-bas, je ne savais pas dans quel sens parlait Hiruma, « d'avoir mal », mais je n'avais qu'une seule réponse qui me venait à présent à l'esprit…

- Oui.

Je ne développai pas : non seulement des souvenirs que j'aurais préféré oublier affluaient, mais en plus, il les ravivait sans se demander mon ressenti dessus…

Je revis cette lucarne. Cette ouverture insonorisée où le blond à présent en face de moi avait semblé parler avec « dynamisme ». Je revis ces murs blancs, immaculés, aussi neutres et inexpressifs que ses habitants. Je sentis encore les prises de ces deux types sur moi, sur mes bras, leur poigne inébranlable. Je ressentis encore ce désespoir incontrôlable qui prenait le pas sur tout le reste, ce désespoir qui agissait comme de la morphine injectée à trop forte dose...

Je baissai brusquement la tête, essayant de chasser tous ces sentiments mélangés qui arrivaient par vagues déferlantes. Il y avait l'effondrement, le bonheur, la frustration, la peur… et le tout passé dans un mixeur. Effondrement à l'idée que ce qui était arrivé au château n'arrive encore, bonheur parce que… Hiruma était revenu, frustration parce que je n'arrivais jamais à le cerner ni à même à me comprendre, peur parce que j'étais peut-être bien effrayée à l'idée de deviner ce qui était en train de se dérouler dans ma tête… à propos du quaterback et moi. Tout se mélangeait à une vitesse trop grande, dans ma tête, tout tourbillonait, et je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rendre tout ce que mon estomac pouvait contenir. Ce n'était pas de la peur, qui me tiraillait, c'était de la terreur pure à l'idée de tout me rappeler.

Des tremblements plus ou moins violents agitèrent mes épaules, et je me tournai vivement dos au blond. Pas de larmes, non… juste des tremblements. Convulsions : trop d'émotions. Trop de n'importe quoi à la fois. Trop de pensées. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de tout en même temps… et c'est assez difficile à contenir…

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, comme pour chercher l'air, et crispai violemment mes mains sur mes genoux. Je me tendis comme un arc, contractant brusquement tous mes muscles et arrêtant par la même occasion de trembler. J'inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois avec difficulté, lentement, profondément, sans doute sous le regard interrogateur du quaterback.

Finalement, après m'être calmée et au bout de quelques minutes passées à tergiverser sur « je m'enfuis ? Je me retourne ? », je décidai de faire face au capitaine des Devil Bats. S'il voulait me poser des questions, d'accord, il pouvait le faire. Mais je n'étais pas certaine de répondre…

- Crève pas, lâcha-t-il, j'ai pas envie de retrouver un autre manager.

Je souris et hochai doucement la tête. Avec lui, il fallait beaucoup interpréter, sinon on était fichu dès la première phrase…

Je secouai la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse aborder quoique ce soit d'autre, je me levai promptement. Je n'avais aucune envie d'étaler le sujet plus longuement, ni de raviver des souvenirs lointains et trop violents. Apparemment, Hiruma l'avait compris, mais une lueur au fond de ses yeux me disait qu'il n'en avait pas totalement fini avec moi.

- Assied-toi, ordonna-t-il comme pour confirmer mon intuition.

Je restai debout, les mains sur le métal froid de la table et les yeux baissés. Pitié, non, pas maintenant… pitié, Hiruma. Je n'avais aucune envie que le sujet soit approfondi. Alors, je reposai avec appréhension mon regard sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il n'allait pas continuer sur sa lancée… ne fut absolument pas rassurée.

- Je t'en prie, suppliai-je d'une petite voix en fermant les yeux. Ne dis rien… s'il te plaît.

- Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua-t-il, moins brusque que je ne me le serais attendu.

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir, expliquai-je. Pas encore. C'est trop vif, ça fait trop mal.

Il n'y répondit rien et retira ses bras de la surface plane, puis se retourna sans un mot. Sa chaise vint s'appuyer contre la table, et ses doigts retournèrent pianoter sur son ordinateur. Seul le chewing-gum était resté dans son paquet et pas dans sa bouche à être mâchonné. Quoique je fusse étonnée d'un tel changement de comportement et d'une telle résignation de la part du quaterback d'habitude têtu voire borné, je ne m'en plaignis pas…

J'étais soulagée, et par conséquent j'eus moins de mal à réfréner mes tremblements qui s'atténuaient au fur et à mesure des secondes. Mon angoisse ne partirait pas totalement, mais il était hors de question de reste inactive. Ainsi, je décidai de m'atteler à ma tâche quotidienne, qui en général me prenait environ deux heures : le ménage du local. Long ? Oui. Mais après avoir subi l'assaut d'une équipe de football américain, sentant la transpiration et remplie de boue, il n'y avait qu'une manière possible d'exprimer les choses.

Cet endroit était un vrai foutoir.

*******

Je soupirai en m'appuyant sur mon balai. Fini. Le ménage était fait, enfin. Deux bonnes heures, comme je le pensais… bon, plutôt trois que deux… mais on allait chipoter pour si peu, maintenant de toute façon c'était fait.

Je posai mon « arme » dans le placard et dénouai mon tablier. Jetant un regard à l'horloge au mur, je constatai qu'il était… mon Dieu… neuf heures et demie. Travailler faisait s'écouler le temps plus vite que prévu… je soupirai de nouveau et m'affalai sur la première chaise venue, les bras ballants et les jambes détendues. Je vous assure que quelques heures debout ont de quoi vous couper la motivation…

Et à présent, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était rentrer chez moi… : j'étais affamée. Je sentais mon estomac vide, et j'avais besoin de me mettre de la nourriture concrète et consistante sous la dent. Un chou à la crème serait vraiment le bienvenu… fondant, avec du sucre glace, léger, sur le dessus et… mmh ! La crème, vaporeuse, blanche et sucrée… et ce doux parfum qui…

« Grouiiiiiiiiiirrrrr… »

Je rougis. Oups. Le gargouillement n'avait pas été audible, même pas par moi, mais je peux vous assurer que je l'avais senti passer…

Je me levai donc en songeant à tout ce que j'allais manger et lançai… dans le vide, ou à Hiruma ? :

- Bonne soirée ! Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais où me trouver.

Pas très convaincant. Le jour où il aurait besoin de mon aide, ça se saurait… bref, je m'attendais à une réponse rapide, nette et claquante, confirmant le décalage de ma phrase. Et… rien. Sileeeeence. Même le tapotement des doigts sur le clavier était indiscernable. Les bulles de chewing-gum l'étaient tout autant. Inquiète, je m'avançai lentement.

- Hiruma-kun… ? appelai-je.

Lorsque je parvins devant lui, je le vis dans toute sa splendeur : ses mains étaient posées sur le clavier et sa tête penchée en avant. Un souffle régulier s'échappait de sa bouche, et une expression sereine se trouvait sur son visage. Il était profondément endormi… je souris. Il était si mignon, comme ça, quand il ne se donnait pas de grands airs effrayants.

Décidant de mieux l'installer, je posai son ordinateur en veille sur la table et m'éloignai chercher sa veste pour le couvrir… peine perdue. Aujourd'hui, la poisse me poursuivait de toutes ces armées, ça ne devait pas être possible autrement : je tombai je ne sais comment (une cannette ? Un lacet pas fait ? Mes chevilles n'en faisant qu'à leur tête ? Toute une série d'hypothèses aussi farfelues les unes que les autres), mais tentai tout de même un dernier geste contre cette saleté de poisse : celui de me rattraper. Le sort semblait s'acharner, et le malheureux que j'agrippai fut le quaterback. Je l'entrainai dans ma chute, et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, nous étions par terre.

- Ouuuuh… ça fait mal…, me plaignis-je en me massant le coccyx.

Mes cheveux étaient devant mes yeux – quand ce n'était pas dedans – et je m'appuyai sur une main pour me relever et m'excuser au prêt du blond. Là non plus, je ne pus pas porter mon action à terme : Hiruma dormait toujours. J'ignore comment il avait fait pour ne pas se réveiller, d'ailleurs. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, et apparemment mes jambes faisaient un très bon coussin, auquel ses mains s'agrippaient.

_Et le pire, c'était qu'il dormait ! _

Je repoussai mes cheveux d'un geste mécanique et me rapprochai doucement de la tête du blond ; il était dos à moi et ses doigts accrochaient fermement mes genoux. J'approchai les miens de sa mâchoire, mon visage étant au dessus du sien. Il était paisible. Je tremblai de tous mes membres. J'effleurai sa joue, remontai à sa tempe. Un nœud s'était formé dans mon ventre. Je redescendis vers l'oreille, en frôlai la pointe plusieurs fois. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes. Je remontai vers le front, glissai tout le long de la ligne de son profil. Mon corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons. Mon doigt atteignit ses lèvres fermées et termina son parcours sur la pointe de son menton. Je sentais mon cœur tambouriner contre ma cage thoracique à m'en faire mal, comme s'il voulait violemment sortir. Je caressai délicatement ses cheveux. Mon souffle se faisait court. Je passai sur chaque mèche à l'apparence désordonnée…

…m'arrêtai brusquement. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi j'étais si fascinée par un profil et des cheveux ? Pourquoi je ressentais tout cela ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais… je… je soupirai et relâchai ma main, puis fermai les yeux. Autant voir les choses en face : je profitais de son sommeil. Un sourire amer se peignit sur mon visage et je rouvris doucement les paupières sur le blond endormi. J'avais l'impression d'être comme une voleuse.

Mais…

Mais c'était tellement… étrange… tous ces sentiments incontrôlés. Ignorant ma conscience, je repris le chemin que j'avais commencé. Je suivis la jugulaire de son cou. Mes tremblements n'avaient pas cessés, mais toutes mes réactions avaient diminué d'intensité : je m'efforçai malgré moi de les maîtriser. J'arrivai sous sa mâchoire, remontai doucement son oreille. Le nœud dans le ventre s'était relâché, laissant place à une sorte de… je ne sais pas, c'était comme un feu ardent dont les braises sont intouchables. Je repassai plusieurs fois sur cette pointe qu'il avait, comme les elfes, imaginaires… Mon cœur s'emballait au fur et à mesure des secondes passées, et ça, je ne pouvais pas le contrôler comme je le voulais, en revanche... tout comme… tout comme…

Je me figeai entièrement, suspendant mon geste. Encore une fois.

« Mon Dieu. Non, pas ça, je vous en supplie. C'est pas vrai. Pas ça. Non, non, non, non. Je refuse. Hors de question. Je-ne-veux-pas… »

Je portai ma main à mon front. Il fallait que ça tombe sur moi… et je pourrais dire tout ce que je voulais, faire tout ce que je voulais, c'était trop tard maintenant. Ainsi, consciente de cette pensée, je m'autorisai à lâcher un :

- Putain de merde.

Je levai la tête et me penchai en arrière, prenant appui sur mes deux mains. Je fixai désespérément les néons comme s'il pouvait m'apporter une autre solution… à part la fanatisation et la déification, bien sûr. Imaginez un peu… Hiruma au centre d'un cercle de cailloux, en tenue de football, et l'équipe dansant autour de lui, accomplissant le « Rituel de la Marmite ».

…

Quoi !? Le Rituel de la Marmite ? (Nda : c'est sorti tout seul. xD) J'étouffai un rire à cette pensée, mais la rejetai aussitôt : j'allais devenir folle si je continuai comme ça.

Et donc… pour essayer de ne pas fuir comme je déteste que les autres le fassent… (ce que au passage, je faisais depuis un bout de temps, apparemment…) et bien, il ne restait que cette solution. Unique, simple, logique ( ?), et désespérante. Entièrement, complètement, totalement désespérante…

- Rah, pourquoi tu m'as fait tomber amoureuse de toi… ? murmurai-je pour moi-même en reportant mon regard sur Hiruma. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait… ?

Toute à mes pensées, je ne repris pas immédiatement mon cheminement sur son visage ; ma « découverte » était encore trop impossible à mes yeux pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

Alors je me contentais de sourire.

Pitoyable.

*******

_PoV normal : _

Tout près de la manager, l'objet de ses pensées avait ouvert les yeux en grand depuis qu'elle avait prononcé les paroles fatidiques. Elle l'aimait !? Elle, la fille qui lui tenait tête et l'engueulait à longueur de journée !? On parlait bien de la même… ? C'était… c'était impossible…

Et pourtant, c'était indéniable. Les faits étaient là, et il ne pouvait les effacer : il avait tout entendu et ne pouvait nier que, pour une fois, il avait tout senti et en avait même profité… lui, le démon du lycée, avait apprécié être couché sur les jambes de sa manager, à moitié somnolent et se faisant effleurer le visage par ses doigts pâles…

Alors, comme pour oublier, il referma les yeux, voulant se convaincre que toute cette histoire n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Plus loin, juste au-dehors du local, trois personnes s'approchaient de la porte. Elles étaient couvertes de manteaux noirs leur couvrant tout le corps ; en cuir, probablement, vu la maigre brillance qu'on pouvait déceler sur leur surface.

Ils frappèrent et, sans attendre de réponse, entrèrent. Mamori tourna la tête vers eux et se figea littéralement. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme ; ce fut cette dernière qui parla.

- Anezaki Mamori ?

La brune ne put esquisser le moindre geste, la terreur présente dans chaque parcelle de son être. Pourtant, elle parvint (avec une extrême difficulté) à secouer doucement le blond, qui, déjà réveillé, leva la tête vers les trois personnes devant l'embrasure de la porte. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et, faisant fi de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait précédemment, il se mit debout.

- Hiruma Yoichi ? demanda un des hommes.

Aucun des deux nommé ne répondit à la question de leur identité, attendant patiemment – impatiemment ? – la suite des événements. Evénements qui ne leur disaient rien qui vaille…

- Nous allons vous raccompagner chez vous, leur appris le troisième.

- Et en quel honneur… ? rétorqua le quaterback.

- Vous, vous n'en avez pas besoin, coupa la femme, mais elle…

Elle reporta ses yeux d'un doré fondant sur Mamori, la fixant intensément. Cette dernière se releva lentement, s'aidant de la table. La femme soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Mademoiselle, nous ne sommes pas de ces espèces de crétins qui vous ont agressée, lâcha-t-elle. Nous avons plusieurs choses à vous apprendre, mais pour l'instant… nous devons vous raccompagner chez vous, et monsieur Hiruma viendra avec vous. Il est aussi concerné.

- Mais… pourquoi ? demanda la manager d'une petite voix.

Les deux hommes sortirent du local et la femme se retourna pour faire de même. Elle n'entama pas tout de suite sa marche, laissant planer le silence quelques secondes.

- Vous êtes en grand danger, mademoiselle.

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans son esprit en un écho désagréable, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Elle qui pensait _peut-être_ pouvoir être laissée en paix, elle sentait que les événements n'étaient pas terminés, loin de là.

Et malheureusement pour elle, quelque chose continuait de la traquer. Quelque chose qui voulait à tout prix découvrir le mystère qui entourait sa morsure. Et elle avait bien peur de savoir ce que ces « quelques choses » étaient…

_**Foutue poisse. **_

_**Ce fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à sortir de ses sombres pensées.** _

* * *

_Alors, pour les chapires à venir, j'aimerais entendre vos suggestions : à votre avis, qui pourraient bien être ces trois personnages et que vont-ils apprendre à Mamori ? Parce que, j'ai bien quelques idées, mais alors... qu'est-ce qu'elles sont foireuses xD Et j'exagère pas..._

_Bref, je lirais attentivement vos réponses et on verra bien ce que mon imagination pas fertile pourra bien donner... ^^_'


	16. Recherches, angoisse et Oubliettes

_Oh mon Dieu, j'ai terminé ce chapitre, enfin ! Pardonnez-moi, chers lecteurs, de cette attente interminable, je suis overbookée ! (oui, bien sûr, tout le monde te croit U.U) xD _

_Hem. Je ne suis pas particulièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre... sauf de la fin ! Apparition d'un nouveau personnage ! Je vous laisse découvrir..._

_Narya xp_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Recherches, angoisse et Oubliettes.**

**_Lee_**

- Musashi !

Mon hurlement se répercuta dans le silence de la soirée. L'immeuble devant moi restait totalement immobile et désespérément muet. Je passai mon regard d'une fenêtre à l'autre, fugitivement, espérant une quelconque réponse. Probablement qu'elle n'arriverait pas.

- Musashi !!!

Rien.

Aucun son. Aucune réplique. Rien qui puisse m'indiquer que le kicker m'avait entendue. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, stressée. Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, les arrachant presque. Je reculai, cherchant n'importe quel moyen pour contacter le brun, m'éloignant petit à petit du bâtiment.

- Putain de merde ! jurai-je sous cape.

La panique commençait à monter, je le sentais : mon estomac se nouait et j'étais à deux doigts de dégobiller ce que j'avais avalé quelque heures auparavant ; mes mains tremblaient un peu et je ne cessai de tourner en rond ; je ne parvenais même plus à penser quoique ce soit de cohérent et tout se mélangeait dans ma tête.

- 'fait chier ! enchaînai-je. Merde, jamais là quand on en a besoin !

Je laissai finalement tomber mes bras et me dirigeai d'un pas hésitant vers l'entrée de l'immeuble, oscillant entre mon envie de chercher de l'aide ailleurs et celle de faire une dernière tentative… bon. Il allait simplement falloir que je re-sonne… pas le choix (quand on passe dix minutes à écraser un bouton et que rien ne se passe, on essaye autre chose… comme crier comme une dératée dans une résidence vide). Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus. Hiruma et Mamori étaient peut-être en réel danger… j'appuyai vigoureusement sur le bouton près du nom de famille « Takekura », comme si le fait de le martyriser allait m'apporter plus rapidement une réponse.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Secondes durant lesquelles j'enfouissais mes mains dans les poches de mon jean un peu trop grand, j'ouvrais mon long manteau noir et enlevai ma grosse écharpe blanche de mon cou, découvrant ainsi mon t-shirt lâche et vert sapin. Pourquoi j'avais mis ce t-shirt, hein ? C'était pas un t-shirt, ça, c'était un pull ! Et devinez quoi ? J'avais trop chaud. Mes mains étaient moites et j'étais à deux doigts d'aller courir aussi loin que mon corps me le permettait… pour évacuer. J'étais sous une tension énorme, trop importante pour moi, et…

- Oui ?

Je sursautai. Une voix grésillante avait répondu, typique des sonnettes d'immeuble. J'hésitai un quart de seconde, mais finalement mon inquiétude me ramena bien vite à une décision plus sensée.

- Euh… Takekura Gen ? bafouillai-je.

- Oui. Qui êtes vous ?

- Dieu soit loué, soupirai-je. Musashi bouge tes fesses et descend, j'ai besoin de toi !!

- Lee ?

- Oui ! Dépêche-toi c'est très urgent !!

- Je t'ouvre, entendis-je. Monte.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais à peine je perçus le bruit caractéristique d'une porte électrique qui s'ouvre que je me précipitai dessus et la poussai de toutes mes forces. Je passai rapidement mon écharpe derrière mon cou, sans l'enrouler, et courus jusqu'aux escaliers. Même pas la peine de songer à l'ascenseur, il était en panne et le resterait probablement durant les cinquante prochaines années.

J'empruntai donc les marches avec un rythme soutenu, ayant la ferme intention d'arriver le plus vite possible au quatrième étage. Oui, en courant. Non, je ne suis pas folle. Enfin, tant que ce putain d'antidote agira sur moi. Après, je serais foutue, je crois bien.

Je poussai sur mes pieds aussi vite et fort que je le pouvais. J'avais besoin de me fatiguer, j'avais besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein de stress et de panique que j'éprouvais depuis environ une heure… et arrivai un peu trop rapidement à mon goût à l'étage, où Musashi m'attendait, les bras croisés, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu es montée vite.

- Pas… pas le… moment, haletai-je. Yo… ichi… et… Mamori… problème…

- Calme-toi, conseilla le kicker.

Je posai mes mains sur mes genoux et entrepris de reprendre mon souffle. Rah, pas le temps, pas le temps ! Je me relevai promptement, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, encore à moitié essoufflée, mais bien décidée à tout expliquer à Musashi. Il était vraiment digne de confiance et savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il me propose de rentrer et pénétrai son appartement. Je dépassai le petit hall sans me déchausser ni enlever manteau et écharpe et me dirigeai vers le salon pour m'asseoir rudement sur le canapé. Je laissai Musashi me rejoindre et s'installer pour qu'il me pose les questions adéquates…

Il fallait que j'arrête de paniquer, ça ne servait strictement à rien, bordel !

- Bon, fit-il enfin en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis retournée au local après manger - j'avais oublié des affaires, expliquai-je vivement. Et là…

_Trois personnes avançaient lentement vers le local. Elles étaient en noir. Deux hommes, une femme. Vêtus de longs manteaux, en cuir probablement, un peu semblables au mien. Ils étaient rentrés dans le bâtiment très calmement, en étaient ressortis une trentaine de secondes plus tard, accompagnés de Hiruma et Mamori… _

_ Elle avait l'air terrifié, peinait même à avancer et à les suivre. Ses membres étaient raides et elle n'arrêtait de trembler. Elle était prise de violentes secousses, toutes irrégulières. Elle ne marchait même pas droit… _

_ Hiruma, lui, avait les sourcils froncés et semblait penser à autre chose. Il s'était sensiblement rapproché de Mamori et jetai des coups d'œil vers elle, de temps à autre. A chaque fois, il avait l'air encore plus sceptique et il paraissait se plonger dans la contemplation de la route goudronnée, comme s'il n'avait jamais été avec ces trois personnes et la manager… _

Je marquai une pause après le rapide résumé. Je scrutai le carrelage blanc, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche tout juste close (un poisson ? Oui si vous voulez, même avec les joues peinturlurées de rouge…).

- Je les avais jamais vus comme ça…, terminai-je. Ni l'un, ni l'autre…

Je relevais la tête vers Musashi. Il me fixait sans me voir. Ses yeux étaient complètement ailleurs. Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils ; nous n'avions pas le temps de rêvasser, Hiruma et Mamori se trouvaient peut-être vraiment en péril. Et je n'avais aucune envie que la situation qui était enfin stable depuis quelques heures seulement, ne redevienne un enchevêtrement d'événements tous plus rapides et incompréhensibles les uns que les autres…

- Musashi…, hélai-je doucement. Réveille-toi… !

- Pardon, c'est juste que… je ne comprends pas tout.

- Ah, oui…

Je suspendis tout mot pouvant franchir mes lèvres. Je restai la bouche légèrement ouverte, le souffle coupé, considérant Musashi d'un œil suspicieux. J'allais tout dire, tout expliquer, mais… rien ne sortit. Mes cordes vocales avaient été brusquement stoppées par ma raison : en effet, si j'avais tout raconté… m'aurait-il réellement cru ? Si je déballais tout, me prendrait-il pour une pauvre folle ? C'était là-dessus que tout se jouerait, pour moi.

Le seul problème, c'est que… j'avais impérativement besoin de son aide. Et je ne savais pas vraiment si le kicker serait disposé à me l'offrir, si…

Je secouai violemment la tête, fermant fortement les yeux par la même occasion. Il ne fallait pas que je lui en parle, il me classerait immédiatement dans la catégorie de personnes « à interner »…

Une idée.

Une simple idée.

Je ne mentionnerais pas la nature de nos agresseurs, mais… je lui expliquerais brièvement tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Le reste, il verrait en temps voulu…

- Eh bien…, commençai-je. Nous avons été… enlevés.

- Enlevés ? releva-t-il.

- Oui. Et j'ai peur que ces personnes n'aient recommencés auprès de Yoichi et Mamori…

Pathétique. Trois mots abstraits pour résumer une situation bien plus compliquée et bien moins agréable.

D'ailleurs, le kicker me scruta quelques secondes, les yeux plissés et les lèvres pincés. Il semblait vouloir dire une chose, mais pas un mot ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Je fronçai les sourcils, suspicieuse, mais ne me permis aucune remarque. En même temps, il y avait de quoi l'être, suspicieux. Pour lui, en tous cas. Parce qu'il me connaissait bien, le Musashi, presque aussi bien que Hiruma. A l'époque, avec Kurita, ces trois-là avaient été mes garde-fou…

Et la mémoire du kicker ne lui faisait apparemment pas défaut : mon histoire raccourcie par mille chemins n'était qu'à moitié plausible. Je n'aurais jamais paniqué autant si quelque chose d'aussi « futile » s'était produit ; je me serais arrangée pour les suivre, les attaquer par surprise – surtout s'ils n'étaient que trois – et avec Yoichi à mes côtés, nous nous en serions sortis avec une jolie paire de bleus, des bosses ici et là et un membre foulé si cela avait plus ou moins mal tourné. Et ça, Musashi le savait pertinemment.

Et malgré son regard plus que significatif, il ne dit rien. Et alors…

Son lourd silence, méfiant, me transperça comme un harpon dans l'estomac. Mon ventre se serra et ce fut à mon tour de pincer les lèvres. Mais qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Qu'il ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je me mordis profondément la joue, largement tentée de cesser d'affronter son regard aigu. Je ne le fis pas. Par fierté, alors que tout ce qui m'en restait n'équivalait même pas à un filet de poussière.

Ce fut lui qui rompit le contact visuel. Brusquement. Il soupira et un sourire naquit, faisant apparaître une fossette sur le coin de sa joue.

- D'accord, capitula-t-il. Allons-y.

Je me levai d'un bond avec un cri de victoire retentissant et ne pris pas la peine de l'attendre, sautillant sur le palier… où toute l'horreur de la situation me rattrapa à vive allure. Je me calmai instantanément, baissant légèrement la tête. Je fixai les marches en contrebas avec un regard sombre, et lorsque Musashi arriva près de moi, prêt à me suivre, j'entamais le trajet du rez-de-chaussée avec une boule dans la gorge.

Les escaliers semblaient d'une infinité interminable, après avoir jeté un œil fugitif en contrebas, et avaient l'air de se prolonger inexorablement. Chaque pas était lourd, chaque respiration était étouffante. Si Musashi n'avait pas été là, j'aurais sûrement… quoi, d'ailleurs ? Arrêté, hurlé ?

- Lee, avance.

Je sursautai violemment et me tournai brusquement vers le kicker. Je le fixai quelques secondes, absente, mais me repris rapidement en secouant la tête. Je posai mon pied sur la marche suivante et laissai aller mon esprit à des rêves ou des souvenirs… qui s'en soucie, de toute façon ?

*******

_PoV Normal_

- _Touche ça et tu vas voir. _

_Une moue de surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune rousse. Elle se releva sans avoir ramassé le ballon de football américain et se retourna vers l'objet de cette tranchante remarque. Sourcil levé, yeux plissés et bouche close, elle attendit une explication quelconque. _

_Elle avait douze ans. Cheveux mi-longs, une ateba* multicolore les ornant, portant l'uniforme des garçons : « Pas à l'aise en jupe », avait-elle annoncé. Sa veste ouverte laissait voir le t-shirt non réglementaire qu'elle affichait nonchalamment. _

_Intelligente, bonne élève, comportement exemplaire, pour les professeurs du moins. Du point de vue des élèves c'était tout une autre histoire. Taciturne, sombre, seule, étrange. Tout ce que personne n'aimait. Et comme elle se contentait très bien de sa solitude, les autres faisaient de même. _

_Et c'est tout d'abord pour cela qu'elle fut surprise, c'est pour cela qu'elle attendait une explication. Pourquoi donc lui avait-on adressé la parole ? Pourquoi donc lui avait-on parlé en dépit de sa réputation ? Soit celui qui faisait ça était stupide, soit… soit rien du tout. _

- _Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-elle, devant le manque de réaction de l'élève blond qui l'avait accostée. _

- _Parce qu'il m'appartient et qu'il est hors de question que tu poses tes pattes dessus. _

_Elle secoua la tête ; ce n'était pas cela dont elle parlait. Elle s'en doutait bien, d'ailleurs, que c'était son ballon. _

- _Non. Pourquoi tu me parles ? réitéra-t-elle. _

_Le blond aux oreilles pointues lui lança un regard étonné, plissant les yeux, et le sourire carnassier qu'il avait eu disparu soudainement. _

- _Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il. Parce que des fuckin' cons le font pas ? M'inclue pas là-dedans. _

_La rousse sourit légèrement à l'appellation des autres élèves. Elle connaissait ce quaterback, mais uniquement grâce aux rumeurs et faits qui circulaient sur son compte. Quoique ce n'était pas son petit carnet noir, ses armes de pacotilles ou sont sourire démoniaque qui allaient réellement lui foutre la frousse. Il lui en fallait bien plus que ça… son visage s'assombrit. Son père, par exemple… ? _

- _Et au passage, c'est quand même nous qui t'avons ramenés, fuckin' rousse. _

_Son attention s'aiguisa immédiatement et elle releva brusquement la tête. _

- _Ramenés… ? murmura-t-elle. _

_Ses yeux voyagèrent sur le visage du blond, passant en revue chaque recoin de son anatomie, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Elle scruta chaque parcelle de peau, chaque manière, chaque tic ou ce qui avait l'air d'être une habitude, et classa le tout dans un tiroir de son cerveau. Ce visage narquois, ce sourire un peu carnivore et cette posture… évoquaient une vague impression dans son esprit. Floue, lointaine, perdue, ravivant un sentiment de bonheur… _

_Elle secoua violemment la tête et se retourna pour ramasser le ballon sans écouter les coups de feu derrière elle. Elle fixa la balle de cuir dans sa paume et lâcha sèchement : _

- _Apprend-moi. _

_Un silence pesant lui répondit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et le monde avait cessé de tourner. Tout paraissait se jouer entre ce regard qu'elle braquait désespérément sur le ballon et celui qu'il lui lançait pour tenter de déchiffrer son intention. La rousse n'avait qu'une peur : essuyer un refus catégorique suivi d'une moquerie cassante. Alors elle gardait ses yeux baissés. _

- _Et pourquoi je f'rais ça ? lâcha-t-il finalement. _

_Relevant la tête et plantant ses prunelles dans celles, émeraudes, du blond, elle saisit immédiatement sa chance de trouver enfin une échappatoire à sa vie noire. _

- _Parce que premièrement, j'apprends vite, affirma-t-elle. Deuxièmement, je serais à la hauteur. Troisièmement, si j'ai une bonne raison de continuer, je ne m'arrêterai pas. _

- _Et qui me dit que tu mens pas, fuckin' rousse ? _

- _Qui dit que je mens ? répliqua-t-elle. T'as qu'à me tester. _

_Un sourire carnassier repris place sur le visage sérieux du quaterback, et, sans un mot, il s'engagea en direction du terrain de football américain. Les yeux de la rousse pétillèrent et elle le suivit sans hésitation, le ballon à la main. _

_A ce moment-là, elle ignorait qu'elle avait déjà rencontré cet étrange personnage… et qu'elle n'avait pas fini de croiser sa route. _

_Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui l'intéressait et qu'elle sentait, c'était la texture rugueuse et rassurante qui frottait contre sa paume, celle du ballon de football américain qui allait lui fournir une grosse échappatoire. _

_Fin PoV normal_

Je poussai la porte, sortant de mon souvenir alors qu'un tapotement et un froid familier parvenaient jusqu'à moi. Ce froid humide, mordant, qui vous glace les os, et qui engourdissaient les miens ; cette odeur de pluie, de fer, ce bruit irrégulier des gouttes d'eau tombant en cascade sur le bitume… ils me rappelaient ces sombres jours que je passais, seule… désespérément seule, à l'affût du moindre craquement de plancher, que finalement je n'entendais jamais à cause de la pluie, qui me berçait doucement et me permettait d'oublier un peu mes… soucis.

- Où on va ?

Cessant de fixer le ciel noirci de nuages, je me tournai vers Musashi, à moitié étonnée de cette question et me la posant un peu moi-même… oui, où aller ? Chez Hiruma ? Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait laissé des inconnus pénétrer chez lui… même sous la force, ils les auraient conduits autre part. Au château… hors de question. De toute façon ces trois-là n'avaient pas l'allure de vampires, aussi gentils qu'ils aient pu être – leur peau était bien trop foncée et leur yeux fades. Chez Mamori, alors ? Dernière solution, même la plus plausible. Et au vu de l'état de choc sous lequel elle avait été… oh, et puis merde !

- Je sais pas, avouai-je.

- Je propose que nous commencions au local, c'est de là qu'ils sont partis, non ?

- Oui, mais…, commençai-je.

- Mais quoi ?

- Portable, deux secondes.

Je sortis à grand peine l'engin (oui, il était tellement vieux que je ne pouvais décemment pas le qualifier de « portable »), le tank de ma poche, et décrochai quelques secondes après le déclenchement du vibreur. Aucun nom affiché. Bien…

- Allô… ?

- Lee, Dieu soit loué ! entendis-je. C'est Mamori.

- Mamori ! coupai-je. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je vous ai vu sortir du local, vous aviez pas l'air bien… et qui sont ces trois clampins en noirs ?

- Dis-lui que les clampins l'emmerdent, entendis-je au loin.

- Bon, c'est bon, répliqua Mamori au concerné. Lee ! Je suis chez moi, avec Hiruma et… je t'expliquerais tout. Tu peux venir, ou c'est pas possible ?

Je réfléchis quelques secondes. J'avais entraîné le kicker dans une histoire assez abracadabrante, j'avais eu l'intention de tout lui révéler – ce que je n'avais pas fait -… alors le laisser en plan ne ferait qu'attiser sa curiosité, même si Musashi restait Musashi… il réfléchirait peut-être aussi avec plus de recul que nous…

« Bordel, je fais quoi, moi ? »

- Euh, Mamori… ?

- Oui ?

- Musashi est avec moi, et… je crois qu'il attend quelques explications, disons…

- Elle a embarqué un humain là-dedans !? distinguai-je de façon étouffée. Mais elle est folle !!

Je soupirai, sentant, en plus des remontrances du quaterback, celles des trois autres m'exploser en pleine face.

- Bon, Mamori, j'arrive et dis aux autres que... non, laisse tomber. Je m'expliquerai moi-même.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure !

Je raccrochai et rangeai mon portable à sa place. Nous allions devoir affronter la pluie… jusqu'à chez Mamori ou au plus proche arrêt de bus. Je soupirai bruyamment, me passant une main sur le visage, déjà fatiguée de ce qui allait pouvoir se passer… surtout de ce que j'allais apprendre. Je sentais que ça n'allait pas être des moindre…

- On est loin de chez Mamori ? demandai-je.

- Plutôt, oui… et je n'ai pas de voiture.

- Bon. Bus ?

- Dans dix minutes. Il passe par le lycée… il faut juste descendre à l'arrêt.

Je portai mon regard sous la pluie battante avec un désespoir ridicule et me préparai mentalement à me retrouver trempée.

- D'accord, alors on y va.

Sans plus attendre, je mis ma capuche trois fois plus grosse que ma tête et m'élançai sous cette effondrement d'eau qui tombait du ciel noirâtre. Le temps n'était pas prêt de s'améliorer… j'espérai juste que la suite ne serait pas aussi sinistre.

_Sinon, ça commencerait vraiment à devenir problématique. _

_PoV normal_

- PARDON !?

Elle se leva promptement, faisant totalement fi des règles de bienséances que personnes ne brisait, et plaqua violemment ses mains sur le bureau massif qui la séparait de son supérieur… _du_ supérieur, celui qui ne serait probablement jamais dépassé.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton calme et froid, et rasseyez-vous.

- Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton, répliqua-t-elle. Je me fiche de vos règles. Il s'agit ici de ma fille.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux, laissant son dos s'affaisser et se reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise molletonnée. Cette femme, aussi docile qu'elle ait pu être, était une bombe à retardement… son épouse l'avait prévenue. Trop de règles, trop de discipline, trop d'ordures, trop de silence, trop de morosité… tout cela horripilait grandement ce vampire là. Hélène, son arrière arrière petite-fille. Un tempérament plutôt calme en apparence, une détermination de feu derrière… et une allergie à cette société mise en place quelques centaines d'années auparavant par ses ancêtres.

Elle s'était bien adaptée au moule, avait collé aux lois depuis son dix-huitième anniversaire et avait été « élevée » par sa propre femme pendant une dizaine d'années, le temps pour la jeune vampire de s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Mais son épouse avait très souvent raison. Et cette fois-là ne dérogeait pas à la règle ; Hélène était une bombe à retardement et menaçait d'exploser et de faire beaucoup de dégâts s'il ne prenait pas la peine de l'écouter… cela depuis qu'elle avait du abandonner sa fille, Lee, et que celle-ci s'était enfuie du Manoir.

- Très bien, Hélène, capitula-t-il. Assied-toi, s'il te plaît.

Légèrement radoucie par l'abolissement des barrières, elle obéit, sans pour autant céder quelque millimètre que ce soit à son « grand-père ».

- Puis-je savoir, commença-t-elle d'un ton malgré tout acide, pourquoi vous ne me…

- Hélène, coupa l'ancêtre, exaspéré, écoute-moi.

- Non, vous écoutez-moi, lâcha-t-elle, énervée qu'il l'ait interrompue, se relevant promptement. Ce putain de Manoir héberge des saloperies immondes. Vous avez sous votre toit des nazis immortels, mon cher ! Vous avez sous votre toit des ordures increvables ! Des monstres, des… des sadiques fous à lier ! Ils ont emprisonné ma fille, MA FILLE ! Je n'ai pas pu la revoir, bordel ! Ah, si, pardon, se reprit-elle amèrement alors qu'elle le voyait d'avance protester, juste après qu'elle s'était fait mordre, merde ! Elle aussi, folle, FOLLE !! Sanguinaire, meurtrière, tueuse ! Plus que lui, pire que ce blond au sourire de démon ! Elle a failli détruire la Cage, cette putain de Cage indestructible ! Elle tremblait de toutes parts, les barreaux bougeaient, j'ai cru qu'elle s'écroulerait ! Et ils l'ont enfermée, ils ont enfermé ma fille ! Ils m'ont interdit de la revoir !

Elle fixa un instant de ses yeux flamboyants de vie le vampire sidéré par sa tirade, sentant la colère bouillonner dans ses veines. Elle n'avait pas fini. Loin de là. On lui avait pris Lee et on l'avait séquestrée. On lui avait interdit tout contact avec elle, on lui avait enlevé sa fille. Lee. Qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Même dix pauvres années sont interminables pour une immortelle, surtout lorsque la raison qu'on a de vivre ne laisse aucune nouvelle parce qu'elle se croit abandonnée.

- Ces enfoirés ! reprit-elle de plus belle. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu laisses vivre comme saletés ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte que la situation t'échappe et que ce n'est plus toi qui régis les lois entre ces murs ! Plus personne ne respecte la vie ! Plus personne ne respecte les hommes, ici !

Passée du vouvoiement au tutoiement sans s'en rendre compte, prise dans les filets de ses paroles et de la colère.

- Alors que tout le monde pense que l'immortalité nous permettra d'accomplir de grandes choses, tout ce que ces imbéciles sont capable de faire, c'est expérimenter, torturer, assassiner ! Au nom du progrès, qu'ils disent ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que l'horreur est surgie au milieu même de ce monde irréel ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que des nôtres sont traités comme des cobayes, au même titre que les « humains insignifiants », et je cite ! Et je n'évoque pas le pire, grand-père !

Allant jusqu'à nommer son ancêtre par ce surnom affectueux qu'elle lui avait donné lors de sa première rencontre. La colère ne perçait plus, juste le dégoût, l'envie de vomir. Mais rien ne pouvait sortir, elle était vampire… ! Ce qui n'empêchait ni sa voix de trembler, ni sa fierté de s'ébranler…

- Va donc te promener dans ton royaume, vieux roi. Tu verras à quel point tout ce que tu croyais bon a viré au désastre. La crainte les saisira tous sur ton passage, et quels que soient tes mots, si tu les interpelle, ils penseront que tu veux les tuer, ou pire ! les envoyer dans les Oubliettes.

Hélène était dos à ce grand-père aveugle, selon elle, et elle n'avait qu'une envie, sortir.

- Les Oubliettes ?

- Ce trou noir d'où les vampires revenants ne sont que des loques muettes.

Oui, sortir de ce monde de fous, sortir de cette dictature où seuls les plus forts parvenaient à faire respecter leurs lois. Sortir de ce monde où la souffrance vous guettait à chaque coin gris de couloir. Sortir de ce monde où la liberté même de vivre enfin en paix n'était pas envisageable une seule seconde.

_Sortir de ce monde où les seules couleurs qui restaient résidaient dans les rêves de tous et se reflétaient au fond de leur regard perdu. _

*ateba : mèche de cheveux où l'on a enroulé du fil de laine (les couleurs et la longueur varient).


	17. Annonce !

Non, non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas ma fiction ! Je tenais juste à vous prévenir d'un… « léger » contretemps : la semaine prochaine, samedi pour être précise, je fais un voyage, comment dire… scolaire, mais très long ! Je pars deux mois et demi en Allemagne, et même si je sais que ce ne sont pas des sauvages et qu'ils ont internet, je ne pense pas que ma préoccupation première sera de publier des chapitres… !

Excusez-moi d'avance, je ferais quand même de mon mieux !

Narya


	18. Echec et antidote

_Bon, pour me faire pardonner de mon absence, un nouveau chapitre ! _

_Euh, je ne sais pas si je parviendrais à me faire pardonner avec "cette chose". Je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux, mais je pense que je le réécrirais si vous quémandez quelque chose de meilleur qualité, ce que je comprendrai tout à fait ! _

_Bref, je vous demande simplement un avis un peu constructif ! _

_Narya xp_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Echec et « antidote ».**

**_Hiruma_**

- Bordel de merde ! jura un des cons. MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! Un _humain_ !

- Calme-toi, coupai-je sèchement. Tu les connais pas, alors attend de voir avant de juger.

Il se renfrogna et j'eus un petit sentiment de satisfaction. Il me les brisait depuis tout à l'heure avec ses fuckin' grognements et j'en passe, alors c'était chose due. Et la manager, alors… la fuckin' manager. Elle avait eu la bonne idée de téléphoner à Lee – qui apparemment avait eu une belle frayeur – et la fuckin' rousse se ramenait avec le fuckin' crouton. Bah… un de plus ou de moins… j'espérais juste que tout ça n'allait pas nous embarquer dans une galère innommable. Et c'était peu probable…

- Putain de bordel de merde, sifflai-je entre mes dents.

- Quoi, il a un problème le décoloré ? répliqua celui à qui j'avais cloué le bec.

- Problème ou pas, vous me faites chier, lâchai-je.

La fuckin' manager se retourna, les sourcils froncés, et l'autre femme sourit d'un air entendu.

- Hiruma-kun ! Ils sont là pour nous aider !

- N'empêche qu'ils font chier quand même, surtout la chose là, sur le canapé.

- PARDON !? Répète un peu !?

- La _chose_ sur le canapé me fait chier, réitérai-je.

- HIRUMA-KUN !!

Je me laissai retomber sur la chaise sur laquelle j'étais depuis un bout de temps et éclatai une bulle de chewing-gum devant mon nez. Vivement que Lee arrive, elle arriverait à alléger un peu la situation. Enfin, c'était une lueur d'espoir, disons… vraiment pâle. Inexistante, en fait : avec ce temps, cette… pluie… Lee ne serait certainement pas de bonne humeur, loin de là… quel merdier. La situation risquait d'être… un _tout petit peu_ compliquée.

_Toc, toc. _

- Ben voilà… ! souris-je.

Mamori accourut à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée. Sur le palier, trempés, se trouvaient les deux personnes tant attendues : capuche sur la tête pour Lee - accompagné d'un air… meurtrier ? – et visage suspicieux pour le fuckin' crouton. La rousse rentra lentement sous le regard étonné de la fuckin' manager et elle enleva son manteau… je fronçai les sourcils. Les manches de son pull vert étaient relevées et son écharpe pendait mollement jusqu'à ses genoux, même pas enroulée ses poings étaient crispés et elle semblait prise de très légers tremblements. Ouuuuh, danger à l'horizon…

- Merci, Mamori, dit Musashi.

Le kicker rentra et la fuckin' rousse posa sa veste sur le porte manteau et son air sombre ressortit encore plus. Je cessai d'éclater mes bulles de chewing-gum, tendu, prêt à arrêter la bombe si jamais elle menaçait d'exploser quelle que soit la raison. Je vis le couillon me fixer avec étonnement mais ne bougeai pas pour autant et reportai mon attention sur tous les mouvements que chacun exécutait.

- Lee Johnson ? demanda la femme – sans se lever - comme elle l'avait fait avec nous.

- Non, le pape, claqua la voix de l'interpellée, amère. Ça se voit pas ?

Prise au dépourvu, l'autre ne dit rien. L'imbécile se leva prestement et tapota sur l'épaule – la mauvaise, manque de bol - de Lee qui était dos à lui, le torse bombé et une expression de haine ridicule sur le visage. Je souris légèrement, sachant qu'il allait probablement se prendre la taulée de sa vie… et que c'était pas ce qui allait vraiment me déranger.

- Excuse-toi tout de s…

- En-lève-im-mé-dia-te-ment-ta-main-de-mon-épaule, articula-t-elle.

Tout amusement s'évanouit aussitôt de ma conscience et je me concentrai entièrement sur Lee. J'étais totalement immobile, retenant ma respiration, attendant la réaction du couillon pour arrêter ma… cousine si c'était nécessaire.

- Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Je te gêne ? ricana-t-il.

Ce ne fut pas la fuckin' rousse qui réagit. Ce fut moi.

- Lâche-la, ordonnai-je en me levant.

- Le décoloré s'en mêle, sourit-il narquoisement en appuyant un peu plus sur l'épaule de Lee… sur la marque, je devrais dire.

- Laisse, Yoichi, entendis-je.

Sa voix tremblait. J'ouvris la bouche et avançait la main pour retirer les sales pattes du con de Lee, mais quelqu'un fut beaucoup plus rapide et judicieux que moi. Une personne que je n'aurais pas cru capable d'un tel geste… la fuckin' manager. Elle se saisit vivement du poignet du couillon de sa main gauche et lui flanqua une tarte monumentale de sa main droite.

…

Putain.

- Je vous préviens, tous les trois, menaça-t-elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse. Vous avez beau vouloir me protéger de la mort et de ces ordures, si vous avez des attitudes comme ça encore _une seule fois_, non seulement je vous virerai illico mais en plus je mettrai totalement fin à tous vos agissements et à votre Organisation.

Elle lâcha le poignet du premier et se tourna vers les deux autres qui tiraient des tronches de merlan frit. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, sa bouche pincée, et moi j'étais au moins aussi surpris que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce… j'avais juste un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage qui effaçait la moindre trace d'étonnement.

- C'est clair !? tonna-t-elle.

- Limpide, répondit la femme.

Fuckin' manager, je l'admettrais jamais à haute voix mais tu remontes dans mon estime… cette baffe était magistrale. Mon sourire disparut lorsque je vis Lee. Elle esquissait une petite grimace de douleur et se tenait l'épaule. Elle se tourna vers moi et je la fixai quelques secondes, avant de lui faire comprendre par un léger hochement de tête que ça irait… un sourire amer creusa son visage mais elle se dirigea vers le canapé, se détendant petit à petit.

- Bon…, commença Lee, je peux savoir de quoi tu voulais me… nous informer ?

- Je vais les laisser parler, ils exposeront la situation mieux que moi, répondit-elle à l'attention de la fuckin' rousse mais également à celle du kicker.

La femme resta assise mais les projecteurs avaient presque l'air d'être braqués sur elle… tss… malgré toute l'affection que je pouvais bien éprouver envers elle (cherchez l'erreur), je voulais savoir pourquoi Mam… la fuckin' manager n'était pas morte, pourquoi c'étaient eux qui avaient été réduis en poussière… et pas elle. Pourquoi l'histoire ne s'était pas arrêtée là.

La femme, Joy, résuma brièvement la situation au fuckin' crouton qui resta sur le cul, il faut dire (c'est vrai qu'on entend parler de vampires existants à tous les coins de rue, n'est-ce pas ?), puis dévoila enfin ce mystère à la con.

- Si nous devons te protéger, c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, le Manoir des vampires où vous avez atterri n'est plus vraiment ce qu'il était…

- C'est-à-dire… ? relevai-je.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il y a environ un siècle, avant les deux Guerres Mondiales, ce Manoir n'était pas rempli de crétins sadiques et sanguinaires qui faisaient régner la terreur. Voilà ce que ça veut dire.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, laissant l'information planer dans l'air. Alors comme ça, les vampires n'étaient devenus cons qu'après l'affluence de nazis… ? Intéressant… la femme reporta son regard sur Lee et continua sur sa lancée :

- D'ailleurs, Lee, le Supérieur du Manoir, _la_ personne qui le dirige… eh bien, c'est ton ancêtre… et…

- Il ne fait rien pour changer tout ça ? coupa la fuckin' rousse.

Elle baissa les yeux, ayant un air mi-triste, mi-concentré et s'assit en tailleur par terre.

- Je veux dire… s'il est le supérieur de tous ces vampires…, marmonna-t-elle en relevant la tête, ne peut-il pas empêcher tout ce massacre ?

La femme soupira et se passa une main sur les yeux. Apparemment, la situation était un peu plus compliquée que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer… et que ce qu'on avait pu apercevoir. Un système de merde, des gens pourris de connerie et de haine jusqu'à la moelle, un labyrinthe en guise d'habitation… et le pire : un souverain qui ne sait pas diriger son royaume.

- La situation lui échappe complètement, répondit-elle. En revanche, Hélène, ta mère…

- Vous connaissez ma mère !? s'exclama-t-elle soudain. Vous l'avez déjà rencontrée !?

- Du calme, sourit la femme. Nous en parlerons plus tard, quand nous aurons un peu plus de temps… Je disais donc, reprit-elle tandis que Lee boudait, je ne pense pas qu'Hélène continuera à tolérer cette situation catastrophique encore longtemps… si elle n'a pas déjà explosé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, exaspéré : elle s'écartait du sujet principal, là. Ça tournait en rond depuis deux heures déjà, j'en avais assez d'attendre, ma patience commençait sérieusement à s'effriter.

- Pour revenir à la raison principale, ce Manoir a donc sombré dans la torture et la cupidité. Mais c'est en faisant certaines études que les vampires – nazis et leurs complices, principalement – ont découvert qu'il y avait un certain type de sang qui pouvait les détruire… complètement. Et pas sans souffrances…

Je me raidis. Merde. Le cerveau tournait à fond, calculait, pesait, réfléchissait. Bordel. Ça commençait à prendre tout son sens. Putain. Et ça prenait une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment… surtout vis-à-vis de Mamori.

- Disons que ce serait une sorte de poison qui rendrait les vampires à l'état humain. Mais un homme – ou une femme – ne vivant pas plus d'une centaine d'années environ…

- …lorsqu'ils ont dépassé cet âge et qu'ils boivent de ce truc, ils redeviennent ce qu'ils auraient du être : des morts, complétai-je.

- Exact. C'est comme un « antidote » contre l'immortalité, si on veut faire rapide.

MERDE ! Ces connards avaient perfusé Mamori pour lui prendre son sang !! Et j'avais servi de cobaye à leurs putains d'expériences !!! Je me mordis les joues, désireux de garder le silence quant à mon vécu. Vécu qui, soit dit en passant, était certainement connu de tous. Mais rien à faire ces enfoirés m'avaient non seulement torturé, mais en plus avec ce…

- Et cet antidote, c'est ton sang, Mamori-san, conclus Joy.

L'objet du mystère ouvrit et ferma la bouche comme un poisson pendant quelques secondes, sous mon regard légèrement amusé par sa réaction. En parlant de réaction… je vous pouvais dire ce que je voulais, n'empêche que j'avais quand même profité de son joli traitement. Feindre de dormir, pouah… ! Et pourtant, ça m'avait appris une chose assez… improbable. Surprenante, même : elle… elle… m'aimait. Pu-tain.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que je peux tuer des vampires ?

Je me détachai de la conversation et souris à cette pensée. Quelque part, ça me faisait du bien de savoir qu'elle serait là quoiqu'il puisse se passer. C'était… comme un pilier, un repère. Elle ne bougerait pas. Et puis, elle ne détournerait plus la tête quand je la regarderais, comme ça, je pourrais observer ses yeux quand je le voudrais…

…

Oui, mais oui, bien sûr ! Vous y avez cru, hein ? Vous avez cru à toutes ces belles paroles, ces belles conneries ? Non mais franchement, vous pensez vraiment que j'aurais pu dire ça sérieusement ? Reprenez-vous, un peu ! Tomber dans un panneau aussi gros que celui-ci… gniark. Vous y avez vraiment cru !

- Oui, c'est ça. Tu es un véritable danger pour eux…

Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Et ça fait mal, pourquoi je sais pas, mais ça fait mal.

Je relevai la tête vers Mamori, ma bouche se tordant en une légère grimace. Elle parlait, parlait, faisait de grands gestes. Son visage passait de la terreur au soulagement, et la peur revenait tout aussi vite. Elle, belle ? Oui, sûrement. Traquée par des vampires, aussi. Des cons de vampires.

- Le problème c'est que je crois bien qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen d'annuler cet antidote…

Je sursautai légèrement à l'entente de ces mots, et concentrai toute mon attention sur la fuckin' femme. Annuler l'antidote !? Mais puisqu'il n'était pas permanent… a quoi cela servait-il ? A rien ! Et puis… même si ils l'annulaient, ça serait trop tard pour le vampire et… et… putain de merde… la seule façon d'annuler l'antidote, la plus radicale, c'était…

- Et c'est quoi ? demanda Musashi.

La femme se tourna vers Mamori. Celle-ci ne dit rien, ne baissa pas les yeux, les planta dans ceux de Joy, comme pour y lire la réponse à la question du kicker. En quelques secondes, elle pâlit, ayant peur de comprendre, tout comme moi je venais de le réaliser. Lee fronça les sourcils et le fuckin' crouton plissa les yeux.

La fuckin' manager dut s'asseoir, tremblante. Elle ressemblait presque à un cadavre, à présent. Merde, s'ils posaient un doigt sur elle, non, même _un seul cheveu,_ ils pouvaient être sûrs que je les poursuivrais et les déchiquèterais jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste d'eux que poussière… quitte à y passer un millénaire.

Je me raidis. Quoi… ? Je venais de penser quoi, là, juste à l'instant ? Je venais d'avouer quoi, là, quelques secondes auparavant ? Que je la… protègerais… ? Je détendis mes muscles et me frottai les yeux en soupirant.

- Ce seul moyen, c'est de te tuer.

« Crack. »

C'est ce que mes membres me firent brusquement ressentir à l'entente de ces mots crus tandis que je me figeai. Une immense boule de nœuds qui s'ancra comme de la glace. Des conneries de frissons parcoururent ma colonne vertébrale, incontrôlables, et je repensai inévitablement au cauchemar que j'avais fait il y avait deçà quelques semaines…

Mamori, morte, disparue dans le néant…

Je deviendrais quoi, moi ? Un quaterback au sourire carnassier, se battant pour un rêve dont la saveur aurait été à moitié perdue ? Un vampire fou de rage, avec une putain de haine à la con, dont la fureur détruirait n'importe quelle vie ? Ou bien un simple pantin, paré d'une kalachnikov sur l'épaule gauche et un carnet noir dans la main droite… ?

Je savais pas. Je voulais pas savoir. L'expérience ne me tentait absolument pas, et quoique je puisse en dire, il faudrait bien que je l'admette un jour ou l'autre, du moins en pensant : perdre Mamori serait totalement, définitivement, irrévocablement insupportable. Mais malheureusement pas inenvisageable, surtout pas avec ces saletés de sangsues collées aux basques.

…

« Bordel de merde… »

Je repensai à toutes ces raisons inexpliquées. Celle de l'avoir engagée comme manager. Celle de l'avoir regardée quelques minutes, le cerveau à vide. Celle d'aimer la voir s'énerver et gueuler pour un rien. Celle de tomber dans ses yeux sans rien faire, comme un pauvre couillon pathétique. Celle de n'avoir pas esquissé un seul geste alors qu'elle avouait ses propres sentiments, tout haut. Celle d'avoir refermé les yeux, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Un lâche, un couillon de lâche ? Oui, possible. Quoi, je l'admets ? Non, pas vraiment. C'est une constatation… « neutre », disons. Ou pas. Mais tout est tellement flou… tout devient tellement compliqué… fatiguant… ! Je soupirai, retombai mollement sur le canapé. J'en avais marre. J'avais plus envie de réfléchir comme un couillon pour faire trente six mille contours de ce qui pouvait être une solution stupide – et chiante. Oui, parfaitement, un con intelligent. Quoi, admettre que j'aimais cette fuckin' putain de belle manager ? Non, jamais de la vie. Et puis quoi encore ? Vous voulez toute la guimauve dégoulinante – et dégueulasse – qui va avec ? Bien sûr, avec les popcorns, aussi. Allez voir Twilight, dans ce cas, parce que là, vous frappez à la mauvaise porte.

- Et que… comment je fais ? demanda Mamori.

- Comment _on_ fait, reprit Lee.

- Aujourd'hui, vous pouvez vous reposer, nous monterons la garde, expliqua Joy. Nous sommes assez expérimentés pour pouvoir les repousser en cas de tentative d'attaque, ce qui ne se fera pas tout de suite, je pense. Mais après, nous devrons bouger…

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Ah, et vous ne devez avoir absolument aucun contact avec vos connaissances, amis, ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. C'est clair ? _Aucun contact_.

Personne n'opina, mais l'information était passée. En même temps, on n'avait pas trop le choix, avec des sangsues pareilles, il faudrait être vigilant, voire plus. La vie s'annonçait vraiment palpitante, dites-moi… ! Merveilleux. Et avec ça, le Christmas Bowl était… comment dire ? Foutu. Merci bien. Et en plus, ils oubliaient – volontairement ou pas, d'ailleurs – de nous donner une chose primordiale pour la suite : leur identité.

- Vous oubliez quelque chose, rétorquai-je. Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Des loups garous ? Des putains de sangsues ?

La fuckin' femme éclata d'un rire clair. Bon, j'avais dit une connerie, et drôle par-dessus le marché. Les loups-garous étaient inexistants, c'est ça ? Et alors ? Pas besoin d'en faire toute une salade.

- Il n'y a aucun loup-garou, répondit-elle.

Vous voyez ? J'avais raison. Une connerie apparemment drôle moi ça ne me fait pas rire du tout.

- Nous faisons partie d'une petite organisation, formée de vampires – oui, nous sommes des vampires – et…

Lee se leva vivement, coupant Joy, et alla rapidement derrière le canapé, plantant ses ongles dedans. La fuckin' manager avait sursauté et se mordait la lèvre, et moi… je ne bougeai pas, mais j'étais prêt à réagir très vite – ce qui était au passage inutile au vu de leurs capacités… le mot même de « vampire » nous flanquait à tous les trois la chair de poule. Mais pas celle de peur, qui n'est que… comment dire ? Minime… non, c'est celle du dégoût, du vécu, de la terreur et de l'horreur, celle qui vous soulève les tripes et qui vous brise la colonne vertébrale.

- Pas d'inquiétude, nous sommes ici pour vous protéger, pas pour vous bouffer.

- Et qui nous dit le contraire ? cracha Lee. Qui nous dit que ce sont pas vos supérieurs à la con qui vous envoient, hein ?

La fuckin' femme soupira un long, fort et chiant soupir. Juste de quoi introduire théâtralement son argumentation qui n'allait pas tarder…

- Et qui vous dit que nous ne sommes pas contre eux ?

- Personne, répondis-je, mais j'vous aime pas. Que ce soit clair.

- M'aurait étonné, marmonna le couillon.

- Bref, reprit-elle, passant sur nos réactions, nous faisons partie d'une sorte d'organisation qui s'est dissociée du corpus principal, qui réside au château. Elle s'est formée avec la Résistance de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, quand les premiers vampires… nazis sont apparus.

J'esquissai un micro-sourire et me levai lentement. Je m'emparai de ces fuckin' béquilles et me dirigeai vers Joy en boitillant. Elle souleva un sourcil étonné, mais ne dit rien et me laissa faire. En fait, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était surprise… tout le monde semblait un peu perturbé par mon action, comment dire… ? Silencieuse. Je m'arrêtai devant elle et, parfaitement sérieux, lui demandait :

- Tu aimes les fraises ?

…

Enorme blanc. Du jamais-vu. C'était impressionnant. Un silence de mort. Pas un bruit ne brisait le calme lourd qui s'était brusquement installé. En même temps, vous vous attendiez sérieusement à quoi ? Un truc genre « crache le morceau » ? Oui, bien sûr. Non, « tu aimes les fraises » était plus approprié. Pour voir, un peu, comment ils réagiraient.

Le couillon éclata de rire, le second homme, beaucoup plus discret – mais baraqué – se mordit les joues, et la fuckin' femme, ben… elle eut un de ces sourires… quelque chose voyageant entre l'étonnement, le rire, et la crispation. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau…

- Les… les fraises !? reprit Mamori avec un rire.

- Les fraises, affirmai-je, on ne peut plus sérieux.

- Euh… je ne me souviens pas vraiment, avoua Joy. De mon vivant, je veux dire. Sinon, c'est comme tout le reste : poussiéreux à manger.

Je m'avançai un peu vers elle, toujours une expression d'impassibilité sur le visage, et la fixai. Elle me sourit mais ne flancha pas. Elle était parfaitement maître d'elle-même, pas de signes nerveux, pas de yeux fuyants, rien. Très bien. Question suivante.

- Tu dois bien te marrer, en me regardant faire un interrogatoire à la con, hein ?

- Oui, c'est plutôt drôle… je parlerais plutôt de ta première question en disant ça, en fait, répondit-elle.

Toujours ce sourire. M'énerve. Elle a des réflexes trop rapides pour pouvoir se tromper en me répondant. Son cerveau fonctionne trop vite beaucoup plus vite que le mien, malheureusement.

- Est-ce que les humains c'est… de la merde ?

Là, elle tiqua légèrement, clignant une fois des paupières. Les propos, crus ? Peut-être bien. Je me reculai rapidement, puis l'ignorai totalement et retournai sur le canapé. J'avais mal aux mains (conséquence chiante des béquilles), et mon intérêt avait été un peu trop grand pour elle à mon goût. Je m'affalai sur le divan, posant ensuite les machins qui me servaient à marcher près de moi, et reportai mon attention sur Joy.

- Les vampires sont plus forts, commença-t-elle. Les vampires sont plus rapides. Les vampires sont mieux protégés. Les vampires sont plus intelligents…

Je fronçai les sourcils. Intelligents… ? Je n'aimais pas ce type « d'intelligence ». Perverse, malsaine, comme un putain de ver s'insinuant partout et creusant tout sur son passage.

- …et surtout, les vampires sont tous morts.

Je me décrispai légèrement, attendant la suite de sa réponse.

- Les humains sont vivants ! s'exclama-t-elle, presque désespérée. Même s'ils sont parfois stupides, ils pétillent, ils brillent ! Ils ont toujours un espoir immense, ils savent sourire ! Ils savent rire ! Ils peuvent profiter de chaque instant, même s'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte, parce que tout peut finir, d'un coup…

Elle baissa la tête, amère. Le silence prit place quelques secondes, mais personne ne s'en formalisa cela devenait intéressant, ce qu'elle disait. Surtout la façon dont elle le disait…

- Tout est plus beau, ils savent profiter de ce qu'il y a autour d'eux. Ils sont vivants…

En gros, elle nous enviait. Osez me dire le contraire, ça se voit sur tous les pores de sa peau. Elle semblait nostalgique. Je levai les yeux, observait tout le monde. Lee avait l'air complètement ailleurs, dans son monde, le fuckin' crouton réfléchissait à ce paquet d'informations qu'on lui avait fourni. Le couillon arborait un air hautain qui ne me plaisait pas (comme d'habitude depuis quelques heures), l'autre était impassible et pour finir, Mamori souriait légèrement, de ce satané sourire serein qu'elle offrait à tous ceux qui en avaient besoin… Tss.

Je me levai, prenant une énième fois ces béquilles, et lançai un « je monte » particulièrement explicite quant à mes pensées. En gros : « ras-le-cul de vos discutions, j'suis fatigué, au revoir ! ». Tout bête. Vite vu. Les autres durent sûrement donner quelques recommandations à la con, genre « ne sortez pas », ou mieux « vous suicidez pas, ça sert à rien »… et je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre ça. Juste… me reposer.

Juste dormir…

Je rentrai dans la première chambre que je trouvais, et, comme par hasard… celle de cette fuckin' manager ! Merveilleux… Enfin, pas envie de retourner en arrière et de chercher pendant trois heures, hein. Merde. Je posai les béquilles et m'affalai sur le lit, puis fermai les yeux.

C'est qu'elle avait un matelas confortable… et le coussin, énorme… il portait son odeur… elle sentait… bon… c'était…

**PoV Normal**

- Que… ?

Mamori était sur le seuil de sa chambre, une main sur l'interrupteur, l'autre sur la poignée, totalement arrêtée dans son mouvement, la bouche entrouverte. Non loin d'elle, lui tournant le dos, Hiruma était couché sur son lit. Le sien. A elle. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux.

Elle avait passé une journée plutôt épouvantable. La poisse l'avait poursuivie le matin même, elle avait failli mourir écrasée par une voiture. Et elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle aimait le quaterback… le démon du lycée, qui n'en avait probablement rien à faire d'elle. Superbe. Et ledit démon squattait son lit et même pire : il _dormait_ !

Elle rentra dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Ne restait plus qu'à sortir l'autre matelas sous les lattes et elle pourrait enfin avoir une bonne nuit bien méritée. Elle s'attela à la tâche, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Hiruma, et l'objet de ses convoitises émergea bien vite de son antre. Elle dénicha une couette et un coussin bien enfermés dans une boîte, les munis rapidement de housses passant sous sa main et soupira, encore.

Malgré tout, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur le blond. Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit doucement sur le lit, précautionneusement, même. Elle effleura de ses doigts le visage, puis les cheveux de l'endormi. Alors, elle pensa que, quelle que soit la façon dont elle s'y prendrait (et aussi risibles que pouvait être ces propos) elle tenterait par tous les moyens - ceux à sa disposition - de le protéger…

Elle se coucha sur cette pensée pour le moins étrange et décalée et s'endormit rapidement, avec une petite phrase dans la tête…

« S'ils veulent me tuer, pas de problème mais qu'ils osent le toucher… et… »

Le sommeil la submergea.

Quelques mètres en dessous et quelques heures plus tard dans la nuit, deux yeux vairons fixaient le plafond, las. Un noir, un doré. Quoique, c'était plutôt l'épais voile sombre qui entourait tout, qu'ils fixaient. Près d'eux, un autre regard, mais plongé dans les abysses des songes nocturnes.

Lee se retourna une énième fois sur les coussins du canapé, énervée de ne pas trouver le sommeil, énervée par la réflexion trop intense que ces trois vampires avaient déclenchée. Elle serra la couette dans son poing et ouvrit légèrement la bouche elle hésitait. Appeler le dormeur au risque de le réveiller, ou bien partager une insomnie, s'il était dans son cas… ?

Finalement, la décision ne fut pas très longue à prendre.

- Musashi, murmura-t-elle, tu dors ?

- Je suis censé dormir, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Lee esquissa un sourire, retira la couette sur elle et se leva. Elle marcha sur la pointe de pieds jusqu'au mur, cherchant à tâtons un interrupteur. Position de l'objet recherché : inconnue. La rousse se passa la main dans les cheveux et grimaça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait ce foutu machin.

« Et la lumière fut », songea-t-elle.

Tout devint plus clair, au sens propre du terme. La lumière avait été allumée… seule ? Lee fut prise d'un affreux doute, se retourna promptement, en position de combat, poing prêt à frapper, près d'elle, paume devant elle, servant de bouclier si jamais… si jamais… elle découvrit Musashi assit sur un matelas au sol, et… quelqu'un d'autre. Une femme. Peau blanche, très blanche. Trop blanche.

Malheureusement, pas Joy. Quelqu'un d'autre ou… autre chose. Lee s'affaissa une demi-seconde et lâcha un petit gémissement de désespoir. Elle ne voulait pas se battre, elle savait que c'était peine perdue…

« Non, pas maintenant… pas encore… ! » supplia-t-elle intérieurement.

- Calme-toi, ordonna la vampire d'un ton sec. Je ne suis pas ici pour me nourrir – malheureusement, parce qu'une bonne odeur flotte dans l'air – mais…

- Rien ne me dit le contraire, tenta Lee.

- Eh bien, tu devras t'en contenter, claqua-t-elle.

Elle marqua une longue pause. Trop longue au goût de Lee. Celle-ci était extrêmement tendue et peinait à ne pas se laisser tomber. Parce que, même si elle sentait une vague de résignation déferler sur elle, même si c'était peine perdue, elle s'était juré qu'elle se battrait.

De toutes les manières qui soient.

- Je suis venue de la part d'Hélène.

La rousse tiqua légèrement, mais ne bougea pas. Hélène… un prénom rempli de souvenirs au parfum indiscernable… et à l'arrière goût amer.

- Ta mère.

Elle baissa sa garde, surprise. Elle lança un regard incrédule à la créature en face d'elle, attendant des explications. Sa mère ? Et qu'est-ce que sa mère foutait à envoyer des messagers, hein… ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas venue directement ? Lee scruta une seconde le sol, sourcils froncés. Deux petites phrases, simples…

_Pourquoi lorsqu'on jette un leurre, le poisson mord ? Parce qu'il y croit. _

- Trop facile, entendit-elle au loin.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir le lourd choc contre le carrelage dur. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que les vampires sont infiniment plus forts que les hommes. Plus rapides. Plus insaisissables. Plus beaux. Plus intelligents. Plus vicieux.

Plus morts.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se soustraire à la poigne de fer blanche qui lui enserrait le cou. En un millième de seconde, ce ne fut ni la détresse ni le désespoir qui l'envahirent juste la frustration, parce qu'elle avait encore perdu…

Et parce que les conséquences de _son_ échec s'écraseraient sur les autres.


	19. Jusqu'aux Oubliettes

_BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !  
Oui, après une attente interminable, me revoici de retour pour vous, à votre service. Pardonnez-moi, les vacances étaient bien remplies =D et pis la corres qui est arrivée, et pis les fournitures à faire et pis... la flemme, aussi. Hem.  
Pour ce chapitre, c'est, je crois, un chap plutôt noir. Donc, désolée Sat'chan, mais pas de blagues dans celui-ci... aussi à cause de mon humeur un peu grise à cause de la rentrée qui se profile... bref. Je pense que la suite se terminera sur une note plus joyeuse, je ferais de mon mieux !  
Pardonnez encore cette attente, chers lecteurs ! Bonne lecture !  
P.S. : la fin reste ma partie préférée, le début me plaît moins.  
P.S. 2 : n'hésitez pas à me massacrer pour ce chapitre !_

_Juste autre chose, Mamori est en italique et il faut savoir que c'est un peu spécial… elle a le cerveau ramolli, alors il faudra s'imaginer les choses comme elle les vit, en temps et en heures… ! Pis si ça marche toujours pas, dites-le._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Jusqu'aux Oubliettes.**

**_Mamori_**

_Mon corps est lourd… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi me regardent-ils tous comme ça ? Je ne peux pas bouger, mais… je vais bien. Alors pourquoi ont-ils ces yeux là… ? Hiruma, pourquoi tu as ces yeux là, toi qui ne jettes jamais un regard sur moi ? Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas l'air de me croire… tu n'as pas l'air de voir que je t'observe. Pourquoi… ? Pourtant, je vais bien. Et si je t'appelle, tu m'entendras… ? Essayons. Hir… !_

_De l'eau. Froide, en plus… Un frisson. Ah, c'est sûr, tu ne pourras pas m'entendre si j'essaye de t'appeler dans l'eau tout ce que tu distingueras, ce seront des bulles… mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ! Tu n'as pas à me lancer ces yeux désespérés… _

_Je vais bien !_

**_Pov Normal_**

Ce qu'un humain aurait pensé de cette histoire ? Probablement beaucoup de choses. Indistinctes, floues, confuses, incompréhensibles, inexplicables : que ce soit l'envie irrépressible d'entrer dans ce monde immortel et destructeur ou bien le dégoût profond, on ne pourrait exprimer clairement le pourquoi de ces émotions. Mais chez un humain comme Musashi, c'était sensiblement différent. Posé quelque soit la situation, il prenait plus de recul ou du moins, il tentait, recalant ses émotions au dernier plan... lorsqu'il le jugeait bon.

Le kicker était étendu sur un matelas, par terre. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, cette étrange conversation l'avait bien perturbé… et cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il y réfléchissait. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ces trois-là encore moins. Surtout le plus grand. Même si cette femme, qui se faisait appeler Joy, semblait le cerveau du groupe, lui s'était effacé. Discret malgré sa carrure, le kicker n'avait toutefois pas manqué de remarquer qu'il prenait un grand soin à les surveiller, eux, les humains. Et si Joy leur avait parlé et s'était fondue dans leurs « habitudes », lui avait paru enregistrer leurs moindres faits et gestes.

Ils se disaient partisans des hommes, de la protection de Mamori ? Ils sous-entendaient avoir honte de leur condition d'immortels ? Ils ne semblaient pas en pâtir tant que ça, pourtant. Et puis, ils n'avaient à aucun moment expliqué de quelle Organisation exactement ils faisaient parti certes, une se situant à l'extérieur de ce fameux Manoir, mais rien de plus. Tout cela restait beaucoup trop flou à son goût. Autant le dire clairement : il tendait fortement à estimer que ses trois amis n'étaient pas assez prudents. Egalement que ces vampires étaient, à son humble avis, des traîtres. Bref, ils n'étaient absolument pas dignes de confiance, et leur confier la protection de tout le monde n'était pas une idée particulièrement plaisante, de son point de vue…

- Musashi, chuchota une voix, tu dors ?

Instantanément, le kicker afficha un petit sourire, et chuchota :

- Je suis censé dormir…

Il se redressa tandis qu'il entendait Lee se lever. Ses pas légers percèrent un court instant le silence, puis elle trouva enfin la lumière… ou pas. Lorsque l'obscurité se dissipa en un millième de seconde, il la vit retournée, surprise et se plaçant rapidement en position de combat. Musashi fronça ses sourcils noirs.

Le mur derrière elle était dépourvu de tout interrupteur.

* * *

_Mais pourquoi me regardez-vous tous comme ça… ? Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi frappes-tu ce verre, Hiruma ? Pourquoi hurles-tu ? Et qui sont ces personnes qui viennent et qui vous tirent loin de moi ? Pourquoi sourient-ils ? Ils se moquent méchamment de vous, c'est ça ? Pourquoi… ? Que fait-il, celui derrière vous ? Avec un… couteau… ? Non, ce n'est pas ça, mais ça ressemble… hein ! Non ! Pas Hiruma ! NON ! Lâchez-le ! Enfuis-toi, ne reste pas ! Pas le cœur, pas le CŒUR ! Laissez-le ! Il… n'a rien fait ! Prenez-m… l'épaule. Ils ont eu son épaule… Mais toi, PARS ! Ne reste pas, pas pour moi… je… ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Puisque je te dis que… Je vais bien. Pars… _

* * *

La jeune rousse gisait, par terre, du sang s'écoulant de sa tête. Un sourire semblait flotter sur son visage désormais inerte. La forme horrible au dessus d'elle produisait des sortes de sons comparables à des succions infâmes. Ça bougeait. Cette chose se mouvait, ou plutôt se tortillait d'une très étrange façon. Comment ? C'était une très bonne question. Et le kicker ne pouvait y répondre… ou tout simplement se la poser : Lee se faisait tuer. Sa tête recevait de nombreux signaux d'alarme, ses yeux assistaient à la scène, effrayés, son épiderme était parcouru de frissons et la terreur s'insinuait comme un poison vicieux jusque dans sa colonne vertébrale raidie.

Face à cette horreur, à cette chose qu'il n'aurait pas voulu imaginer dans ses cauchemars les plus fous – Lee morte, c'était insupportable à évoquer -, Musashi était totalement incapable de réagir.

* * *

_Pourquoi je… je pleure… ? Pourquoi si je pleure, tout est rouge… ? Mes larmes sont rouges… ? Ah, non. Elles sont bleues… qu'est-ce qui est si rouge, alors… ? Et pourquoi cries-tu, Hiruma… ? La douleur ? Un peu, peut-être, mais tu me regardes toujours avec ces yeux horrifiés… mais… Je vais bien. Même si…tout devient flou. Petit à petit. Musashi disparaît. Lee disparaît. Ils ne deviennent plus que des taches de couleurs indistinctes. Il n'y a que toi qui reste. Juste toi. _

_J'ai envie de sourire. Parce que tu ne pars pas, malgré tout… mais c'est dur… je n'arrive pas à bouger, je n'ai plus de force. Mais pourquoi hurles-tu ainsi, Hiruma… ? Puisque… je te dis que… tout va bien… _

* * *

Des bruits de pas qui cavalaient dans les escaliers. Quelqu'un arrivait. Hiruma. Il était sérieux, et à peine il vit Lee à terre qu'il ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna immédiatement. Il sembla disparaître dans le noir une ou deux secondes et revint tout de suite après, un air de haine farouche, de dégoût et de peur mêlés plaqués sur le visage. Musashi remercia les cieux en les maudissant tout à la fois : si son ami savait peut-être beaucoup mieux comment réagir face à… à _ça_, il était au moins autant en danger que lui et ce n'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Hiruma, quant à lui, se remémorait les paroles d'un certain vampire. On lui avait assuré qu'il se retransformerait lorsque Lee en ferait de même… n'était-ce donc pas ce qui se passerait, si l'autre ne lui suçait pas tout son sang ? C'était une possibilité. Il n'était pas sûr, mais c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait comme véritable carte. Il suffisait d'attirer son attention avec quelque chose… ou quelqu'un, dans ce cas cela paraissait beaucoup plus approprié. Quitte à devenir complètement fou à lier, même sanguinaire si tout ça fonctionnait, il aurait la force nécessaire pour combattre ces sangsues et ses amis auraient une plus grande chance de s'en sortir.

Il s'approcha lentement du vampire et chaque seconde passée faisait monter en lui un dégoût profond en même temps qu'une peur indicible qui lui tordait les tripes. Sa main n'eut pas le temps d'effleurer l'épaule de la créature qu'il se voyait projeté dans les escaliers. La douleur parcourut son corps tout entier. Il était brisé. Il lâcha un gémissement pathétique de douleur, ne pouvant s'en empêcher… Mais tout cela ne fut rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentit lorsqu'il vit le monstre tout près de lui, un sourire encore plus malveillant et malsain que tout ce que lui-même avait pu montrer.

Il comprit alors ce que c'était que la terreur, pour la première véritable fois de sa vie.

* * *

_Je suis dans le noir. Le silence est total. Je ne vois rien. Je ne sens rien. Je flotte. Il fait froid… un froid glacé mais immobilisant. Je ne peux plus bouger, sinon des piques me traversent le corps de part en part. Même respirer relève de l'impossible… comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivée là… ? Pourquoi nous ont-ils emmenés… ? On ne leur avait rien fait… on était très bien sans eux… _

_Mes yeux me piquent. Mes joues aussi… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça… ça fait mal ! Ça brûle ! Ne pas bouger, sinon… je… mais les larmes me brûlent ! Elles m'arrachent les joues, me dévorent comme de l'acide ! C'est horrible… ! Et si je bouge, je… AH ! Je… mes joues, mon ventre, mon corps ! C'est trop… ça me tue… ces piques de froid, ces piques… Mais j'ai trop mal, mes larmes ne peuvent plus s'arrêter… le pire, c'est que frotter violemment ne sert à rien, mes mains se retrouvent juste rongées comme de l'acide, elles aussi… ! Je… n'arrive plus à m'arrêter de pleurer. Que quelqu'un m'aide… je n'en peux plus, ça fait mal, c'est trop douloureux, tout est trop douloureux… ! _

* * *

Le quaterback était sur les marches menant au premier étage, la chose juste au-dessus de lui. Il éprouvait de la peur mais jamais il n'avait autant été décidé à risquer sa vie pour défendre les autres, ses… amis. En fait, c'était la toute première fois qu'il prenait délibérément et consciemment la décision de protéger quelqu'un sans se cacher. Quitte à mourir… ? Peut-être. Et pas sans douleur… : déchiqueté ? Possible. Brisé et broyé, sûrement.

Lorsqu'il sentit le léger appui des canines du vampire sur sa peau, il sourit. Ils seraient bientôt hors de danger. Mamori aussi… il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la transformation...

Une porte s'ouvrit à la volée, les surprenant tous. La porte d'entrée. Un corps jaillit de l'extérieur et vint brusquement s'écraser au beau milieu du salon. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, vides, chacun essayant de deviner l'identité de la loque humaine qui venait tout juste d'apparaître sous leurs yeux. Malheureusement pour eux tous, ce fut Mamori qui découvrit qui gisait à demi-mort près d'eux.

- Non…, murmura-t-elle en apparaissant soudain, le visage terrifié. NON ! MAMAN !

Sa voix se brisa. Elle courut vers sa mère, désespérée. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son ventre se tordait. Elle voulait l'appeler, crier, hurler, lui dire que tout se passerait bien, que rien ne l'empêcherait de la soigner, qu'ils allaient se charger de ces vampires, qu'ils ne pourraient plus la toucher… si seulement ces mots étaient vrais ! Si seulement elle pouvait même esquisser un croquis de cette pensée complètement incongrue… ! Mais voilà, c'était irréalisable, ils allaient tous se faire écraser.

La jeune fille sentit un étau la retenir brusquement et la tirer rapidement vers l'arrière. Elle voulait aller vers sa mère ! Elle voulait qu'on la lâche ! Qui était le crétin qui l'avait empêchée de se diriger vers le corps à deux mètres d'elle ? La manager se retourna, vit Musashi. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais c'était impossible. Le kicker avait réagit, enfin. Et elle savait pertinemment qu'il était peut-être le plus sage d'eux tous. Résignée, elle se laissa aller au désespoir silencieux et à une chose qu'elle haïssait de tout son être : l'inaction. Musashi, sentant qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille, la lâcha. Il ne se releva pas, jugeant qu'il serait d'autant plus vulnérable et facile à attraper debout qu'assis. Alors, ne s'étonnant pas de qui rentrait, il fixa l'entrée, les yeux plissés, tendu, prêt à n'importe quoi. Ou presque.

- Espèce de conne ! rugit une voix grave. Je t'avais ordonné de ne toucher à personne et tu m'en tues un ! Mais quelle incapable, vient ici. IMMEDIATEMENT !

Apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte un homme. Oui, un homme. Il n'était pas blanc comme les autres et des veines apparemment pleines ressortaient de ses avant bras. Sur son épaule, au premier regard violemment balancée, se trouvait Joy, totalement inconsciente. Derrière lui, le gorille, un sourire sadique et satisfait sur les lèvres et celui que Hiruma se plaisait à appeler le « couillon ». Le kicker, les sourcils froncés, reporta ses yeux noirs sur le corps tenu par l'homme. Joy. Un vampire. Battue par un homme.

Yoichi Hiruma jura de tout son être.

Non seulement ils venaient de découvrir que le meneur était un enfoiré d'homme, mais en plus que Joy n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. Tout ça devenait vraiment du n'importe quoi. Les vampires – des créatures sensées être « supérieures » en tout – se faisaient diriger par un homme. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ! Comment les avaient-ils dupés ? Encore un con assoiffé de pouvoir ? Pourquoi un homme ? Pourquoi les sangsues ne le tuaient donc pas ?

Le quaterback secoua la tête. Le monstre sur lui était retourné aux pieds de son maître, et s'il en était soulagé, il savait que Lee ne serait probablement pas sauvée à temps… et si elle mourrait, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, lui, hein ? Cette fille avait été sa sœur pendant des années. Elle était la seule qu'il avait protégée et qui le connaissait par cœur et il fallait qu'elle meure ! HORS DE QUESTION.

Il se leva promptement, ressentant une détermination et une haine sans bornes. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse de conneries. La colère, l'amertume, le dégoût, tout cela bouillonnait en lui et menaçait de très violemment exploser. Garder le contrôle, il devait garder le contrôle ou bien il le regretterait. Ce volcan en sommeil s'activait à attiser le feu de malveillance et d'agressivité qui n'attendait qu'à s'échapper. Opter pour la raison, ne pas se laisser aller, sinon conneries et remords.

Il s'arrêta à un mètre de cet homme et juste entre ces deux choix : libérer le flot d'animosité ou rester calme ? La réponse était trouvée depuis belle lurette, il le savait bien. Il souffla tout l'air de ses poumons et se concentra. Il fallait jouer vite et bien, sinon ils étaient tous foutus. Et ça il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Très bien, commença-t-il. Vous voulez le poison vivant, c'est ça ?

Phrase courte, simple. Il savait ce qu'ils voulaient. Il ne le leur donnerait pas.

- Tu es d'une perspicacité étonnante, se moqua l'homme. Mais tu t'es juste trompé sur un petit détail. Enlève le « vivant », et je t'en serais reconnaissant.

Hiruma serra les poings. Il voulut cracher quelque chose, mais en fut violemment empêché. Autour de lui, tout devint flou. Il ne distinguait plus aucune chose, chaque couleur visible se mélangeait à une autre. Les formes elles-mêmes se retrouvaient modifiées, dansaient, valsaient, se jouant de lui et de tout ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. C'était comme s'il venait de prendre une très importante dose de drogue. Flottaison intense. Sauf que le pire n'était pas encore là… il sentit soudainement son cœur lancer un hurlement. Il voulait sortir de sa cage thoracique, il voulait se libérer… et pour ça, il battait vite et fort, trop fort.

Hiruma avait la sensation qu'il se tortillait dans tous les sens, qu'il forçait sur ses veines pour s'arracher à la pression des flammes liquides qui commençaient tout juste à le consumer. La douleur arrivait. Vicieuse, insidieuse comme un ver, elle le creusait et augmentait sa puissance chaque seconde qui passait… Vous avez déjà été découpé vivant ? C'est-à-dire qu'on vous ouvrirait les membres au scalpel, sans anesthésie… en vous ayant évidemment injecté une certaine dose d'acide pour vous consumer le sang, les organes. Le cœur, déraciné. Les poumons, brûlés. Les os, fracassés. L'intestin, arraché. Les veines… quelles veines ?

Cela ne vous est jamais arrivé ? Eh bien, vous avez de la chance. Parce que c'est exactement ce que ressentait le capitaine des Devil Bats à ce moment précis. Et il hurla de douleur et de colère, parce que malgré toutes les capacités qu'il possédait, il était toujours incapable de protéger les siens. La situation fuyait d'elle-même, tout était contre lui.

Tout lui échappait. Même la vie qui était sensée l'habiter encore.

* * *

_L'air me fouette les cheveux. Mes membres auparavant refroidis ne sont plus que des chiffons. Incapables de se mouvoir, seul le vent se fait ressentir. Je vole. Je plane. Cette sensation est merveilleuse. C'est comme un tissu merveilleux, doux et à la fois puissant qui caresse et martèle tout le corps. Un massage apaisant et revigorant. Un plongeon dans une eau où toute chose est accessible. La sérénité. Le bien-être. Le bonheur profond. Tout est bien… mais… je ne plane pas. Je tombe. _

_Violent. _

_C'est l'atterrissage. Il m'explose brutalement sur tout le corps. Douleur. Je vis encore. Mes membres sont… brisés. Je suis parfaitement consciente. La souffrance me traverse comme un flot continu de trop puissante électricité… pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte… ? Pourquoi ne puis-je donc pas succomber pour éviter tout cela, toute cette… horreur… ? POURQUOI ME GARDE-T-ON EN VIE ? _

* * *

Ils avaient été rapidement emmenés. Kidnappés, plutôt. Tous. Les vivants et ceux qui semblaient morts. Et on se dirigeait vers un endroit totalement perdu, inconnu. « Le trou du cul du monde », comme on aurait pu dire. Les fenêtres ne laissaient le loisir d'observer que quelques rares arbres ou buissons éclairés par la lune. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de lumière, ils voyageaient dans le noir.

Ils étaient tous dans le même fourgon, à l'arrière. Hiruma paraissait avoir les yeux grands ouverts et restait immobile comme une statue, tandis que Mamori s'était endormie - après quelques sanglots – sur son épaule. Musashi gardait Lee dans ses bras après avoir remarqué qu'elle était on ne peut plus vivante mais complètement prise dans les filets de ses cauchemars.

Le kicker n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Il ne voulait pas arriver à destination. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, et encore moins s'ils seraient prêts à l'affronter, tous les quatre. Entre un Hiruma-statufié-paranoïaque, une Mamori désespérée et une Lee totalement hors-circuit, il était encore le seul censé du groupe. Malheureusement. Il n'avait eu affaire aux vampires que l'après-midi même et ne savait absolument pas comment se débrouiller… et improviser était sûrement la pire des choses à faire.

Des chuchotements étranges lui parvenaient de l'avant du fourgon, mais rien qui lui apprenait grand-chose… sinon que ces sangsues étaient toujours présentes et que la notion de cauchemar s'avérait ici réelle. Il soupira. Il aurait voulu continuer sa vie, pour une fois. Rester dans l'équipe, dans le football américain. Dans la rationalité. Il n'avait jamais aimé le fantastique… les hommes étaient très bien entre eux et ils avaient déjà assez de problèmes à gérer sans qu'il ne faille en rajouter.

Musashi s'appuya plus confortablement sur la paroi du camion. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Et il ne voulait pas non plus dormir. Trop dangereux. Et puis… Lee n'avait pas l'air très bien non plus. Lee… une fille dynamique mais plutôt… étrange ? Non, elle sortait juste des normes de la société et ce n'était pas plus mal. Mais… elle avait autre chose. Elle était un peu comme… une paillette de lumière posée sur une boîte noire. La paillette représentait ce qu'elle montrait. La boîte noire, ce qu'elle renfermait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, à l'intérieur… ? Il voudrait bien le découvrir un jour… et c'était plus que de la simple curiosité, il y avait autre chose derrière.

Mais il n'aurait su dire quoi.

* * *

_J'ouvre les yeux. Brusquement, trop peut-être. La lumière m'aveugle complètement, une pique violente me traverse le crâne de part en part. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe, ni où je suis, ni pourquoi, ni comment. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi. Il n'y a plus cette odeur légère et fraîche de jasmin, il n'y a plus le parfum de ma mère qui effleure chaque partie de la maison, il n'y a plus ce coussin moelleux qui me soutient le cou, il n'y a plus cette sensation merveilleuse, chaleureuse et sublime qui vous rappelle que vous êtes chez vous, il n'y a plus cette savoureuse chaleur qui survient lorsque vous vous rendez compte, chaque jour, que vous avez une famille. Il n'y a que le vide, ce vide insupportable et horrible, ce vide si piquant, si douloureux, et si froid… si froid… ! _

_Je me renferme dans le noir. Je ne suis pas chez moi. Ma maison n'existe plus, ma vie n'existe plus. Ma famille n'existe plus. La seule que j'avais est morte et celle, moins douce mais encore vivante, constituée d'une dizaine de têtes de footballeurs, a disparu. Je ne les vois plus depuis une éternité. Ce voyage est long, trop long. Tous ces événements ne sont qu'une horrible succession d'actions, de mouvements, de mots et de paroles qui ne font qu'envenimer les choses. Ce monde est pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, rien que survivre devient trop pénible pour que j'y parvienne. _

_Je laisse tomber. _

* * *

Si les quatre amis arrivèrent un jour, personne ne les prévint. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'on les descendait du camion, encore moins qu'on les conduisait dans l'enceinte du même manoir qu'ils détestaient tant. Et si Hiruma, dans sa folie, se battit bec et ongles pour garder Mamori prêt de lui, rien dans sa mémoire ne subsista de ce passage, sinon un léger mais douloureux vide qui ne cessait de le hanter plus que tout.

Lorsque Musashi se réveilla de son sommeil, il put ainsi voir qu'on l'avait placé dans la même pièce que le quaterback et la jeune rousse. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs tiré de sa torpeur avait été une sorte de cri, étrange, sourd, profond et menaçant. Deux secondes plus tard, il avait les yeux ouverts, le souffle coupé, une main puissante sur sa trachée et le regard aiguisé et fou de son compagnon rivé sur lui.

- Yo… ichi…

Son cou était mis au supplice. Chaque seconde semblait une épaisseur de plus et un centimètre de diamètre en moins sur l'étau qui lui enserrait la gorge. Il ne pouvait plus que compter sur… sur quoi ? Son ami devenait fou, Lee était toujours évanouie et…

- Lâche-le.

Un ordre sec et sans refus possible. De toute façon on l'avait déjà détaché du cou du kicker avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sans lui demander son avis… ce dont le quaterback ne rentra pas dans ses lignes de compte. Il semblait calmé, détendu… flasque, même… Une minute. Ce n'était pas normal. Pourquoi cet état soudain, cette soumission parfaite ?

- Une dose de calmants lui a fait le plus grand bien…, soupira l'être qui l'avait sauvé.

Se détachant enfin de son compagnon, Musashi se tourna vers les deux personnes qui venaient sans doute de lui sauver la vie. La première personne était une femme, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, parfaite physiquement comme les autres qu'il avait pu voir jusque là, et le second lui ressemblait en tous points. Jumeaux peut-être pas, mais rien n'était moins sûr. La femme se tourna vivement vers lui et, de ses prunelles sombres, le fixa comme si elle voulait le tuer.

- Vous. Réveillez votre amie et suivez-nous, ordonna-t-elle.

Le kicker s'exécuta rapidement, et une paire de claques plus tard (il lui avait pourtant semblé qu'il serait plus complexe que ça de la tirer de son sommeil…), Lee était réveillée, fraîche, un rien différente d'avant (bon, plutôt bien différente), déterminée et surtout particulièrement énervée. Le kicker jugea bon de ne rien dire et d'indiquer les deux vampires, qu'elle fusilla du regard avant de tout de même se ployer à leurs ordres.

Les trois amis – plus ou moins en possession de leurs moyens – parcoururent ainsi le Manoir pendant une vingtaine de minutes, le seul bruit de leurs pas brisant le silence. Chaque mètre qu'ils faisaient se ressemblait toujours et le décor paraissait ne jamais vouloir se transformer. Pourtant, lentement, les couloirs blancs irréprochablement propres se succédèrent aux gris, pour finalement virer à la pierre moyenâgeuse et au carrelage poussiéreux et glissant. Les portes subirent le même sort : tout d'abord immaculées avec des écriteaux d'argent ornant leur surface morne, elles se muèrent petit à petit en plaques de métal brillant, puis en un bois de moins en moins solide et toujours plus pourri, dévoré par les insectes… pour finalement disparaître totalement et laisser place à des barreaux de prison.

Musashi regardait cette métamorphose avec horreur, laissant défiler tout ce décor trop dégoûtant en silence. Son visage restait totalement neutre. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient indiquer sa présente envie de rendre ce qu'il avait dernièrement mangé. Près de lui, Lee marchait, sourcils froncés, ignorant éperdument ce qui pouvait bien se trouver autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air de se fixer sur un point bien précis, un point inconnu de tous mais qui ne cessait d'attiser continuellement sa colère et sa haine. Pour l'instant, elle la contenait, mais lorsqu'elle exploserait, cela ferait mal, très mal. Surtout qu'elle semblait… non, elle _était_ différente. Plus forte.

Soudain, comme mue par une pensée folle et insensée, elle se posta devant Hiruma et le prit par les épaules. Il était toujours aussi mou, presque inconscient. Tout juste s'il pouvait marcher. La rousse fronça encore plus les sourcils et esquissa une grimace. N'attendant pas plus – on l'aurait détachée du quaterback, et il n'en était pas question avant qu'elle n'ait terminé – elle se pencha vers lui et lui murmura des choses à l'oreille pendant trois secondes… et le secoua si fort que Musashi cru que la tête de son ami allait se détacher du reste et rouler jusqu'à lui.

Malgré tout, l'efficacité de ce traitement fut indéniable : Hiruma était de nouveau sur pieds, à peu près redevenu lui-même – en apparence du moins. La scène n'avait duré qu'une dizaine de secondes. Ils repartirent immédiatement, trop vite au goût du kicker qui aurait bien aimé se poser pour réfléchir au calme, sans une quelconque interruption.

Il avait du mal à s'y retrouver… il ne savait que vaguement où il était, ignorait à peu près tout d'où ils se dirigeaient, ne connaissait ni son sort, ni celui des autres… et encore moins comment ils parviendraient à se sortir de cet espèce de château rempli des pires prédateurs de l'Homme. Il n'arrivait même plus à aligner une pensée cohérente. C'était impossible. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, tout était flou, glissant. Il ne parvenait à se raccrocher à rien, et même ses amis avaient changé… il n'avait plus aucun repère, il se retrouvait dans le noir le plus total. Complètement perdu.

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à destination après vingt minutes de marche dans le Manoir, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte. Elle était noire et épaisse. Sa serrure était vieille, sinon antique. La poignée en fer forgé était le seul ornement que l'on pouvait voir. Imposante, les marques du temps résidaient toutefois sur toute sa surface : creux, trous et échardes… mais le bois qui la constituait n'était qu'une masse solide sculptée en une fois, ce qui effaçait les défauts qu'elle avait. Haute de trois mètres, elle fermait le chemin et on n'avait d'autre choix que de la passer ou de revenir en arrière.

Le vampire sortit de sa poche une clé assortie à la poignée et la tourna dans la serrure. Un bruit mécanique se fit entendre et, comme par magie, la masse de bois pivota dans leur direction. Si Musashi voulait voir ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte pour tenter de trouver réponse à toutes ses questions, Lee savait pertinemment ce qui s'y trouvait et aurait mille fois préféré continuer à l'ignorer.

C'était ce qu'elle avait murmuré à l'oreille de Yoichi, lorsque ce dernier était enfin sortit de sa léthargie. C'était cette zone si réputée mais dont les survivants revenaient muets. C'était ce lieu construit par les moisissures, la pourriture et le génie des vampires. C'était cet endroit macabre rempli d'horreurs et de vies brisées. C'était le véritable cœur du Manoir. C'était là qu'ils l'avaient emmenée. Mamori.

La porte émit un faible claquement qui indiquait clairement qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas immédiatement. Ils étaient dans une salle gigantesque, dont la voûte invisible les menaçait de sa noirceur. L'humidité était telle que des flaques s'étaient formées par endroit, abreuvant les différentes créatures ayant subi les expériences. Il y avait des containers, certains vides, d'autres remplis d'eau, parfois bruissant de bruits indéfinissables qui résonnaient dans l'immensité du sous-sol. Des cylindres de verres, gigantesques, étaient également éparpillés dans toute la pièce ils étaient exactement comme ceux, plus petits, que l'on retrouvait parfois dans les musées et qui conservaient les découvertes animales maritimes, vestiges d'expéditions du vingtième siècle. Mais dans ces cylindres se trouvait une eau étrange, émettant une lumière verte et fluorescente. Et dans cette eau reposaient des êtres vivants, certains rattachés à des machines reliées par de nombreux câbles et tuyaux, d'autres nageant et s'agitant à la vue des cinq nouveaux passagers qui venaient leur rendre visite.

Ces derniers avancèrent lentement, comme une marche funèbre ou comme s'ils se dirigeaient droit vers leur propre tombe pour être enterrés vivants. Ils eurent le loisir d'observer toutes ces créatures génétiquement modifiées qui tentaient, pour certaines, de briser leur prison de verre et qui, pour d'autres, flottaient indifféremment dans le liquide luminescent. Ils purent ainsi admirer de superbes sirènes blanches aux dents de requins, à quatre yeux et à deux queues, ou bien encore d'apercevoir et d'entendre les couinements de gros rats sans pelage ornés de doigts qui semblaient plantés sur leur dos et dont l'arrière train avait parfois disparu.

Mais ce qui choqua et enragea le plus les trois amis, fut l'être nu qui se trouvait au milieu de la salle, le plus important apparemment, au vu de la quantité de câbles qui jonchaient le sol et le bruit de cœur battant qui émanait de lui. Cet être semblait briller et était inerte, les yeux mi-clos, vitreux, et la bouche entrouverte. Celle-ci laissa d'ailleurs échapper une grosse bulle et le corps parut pris d'un petit spasme. Un son fut émit, mais rien de compréhensible ne leur parvint. Ses cheveux flottaient autour d'elle, formant une couronne naturelle autour de son visage à l'apparence mort mais angélique.

Alors, après quelques secondes de choc intense et de clignement d'yeux, Yoichi Hiruma se décida à réagir. Il courut vers le verre et le martela de coups de poing. Le nom de la jeune femme résonna dans toute la salle, faisant trembler toutes les créatures présentes tant il était hurlé avec désespoir. Lee lui répondit en écho, sans toutefois un mouvement et sans forcer sur sa voix ce fut ce murmure qui leur transperça véritablement à tous les trois l'estomac.

- Ce sont les Oubliettes…


End file.
